Los diez reinos
by Megurine Chikane
Summary: En el reino Kurusugawa se desarrollan los juegos de los reinos número quinientos sesenta y nueve, muchas cosas pasarán durante esos juegos!
1. Prologo

Hola! Esta historia ya la publique en otro sitio, pero quería publicarla aquí, solo que no sabía si colocarla en esta sesión o la de Vocaloid jeje trataré de subir un cap por día.

**Los diez reinos**

**Prologo**

Hace dos mil setecientos ochenta y ocho años fue que todo acabo y empezó de nuevo, la tierra fue devastada por una gran catástrofe, un intruso inerte de otro planeta colisiono un día cualquiera y sin previo aviso, destruyendo casi por completo todo, sin mencionar que el impacto de este meteorito fue magnificado por todas las armas presentes diferentes partes del planeta, generando así una reacción en cadena.

Aun así, como siempre la humanidad busca la forma de sobrevivir. Unos pocos quedaron en esa nueva tierra con un nuevo relieve. Pero el ser humanosiempre quiere ser el patriarca que domine todo, debido a esto la tierra fue dividida por fronteras invisibles nuevamente, cada persona se fue con el líder que le parecía tenia mejor idea y de esta forma aparecieron nuevos reinos, diez para ser exactos.

Pero eso no fue lo único que cambió, debido a que se fueron encontrando nuevos sobrevivientes de distintos puntos geográficos del antiguo mundo, poco a poco se fue combinando sus idiomas desembocando en un nuevo dialecto que no era ninguno de los más de 10.000 idiomas originales, fue uno nuevo que todos aceptaron con el paso de los años.

Y así como se había unificado un idioma, también se había definido una sola moneda, el Riyal, con un riyal podías comprar un simple pan o una bebida. También estaba el dinar que vendría siendo los centavos del riyal.

No pasó mucho tiempo para que la humanidad se acostumbrara a este nuevo presente. Debido a que muchos de los sobrevivientes poseían conocimientos de diversas ramas se retomaron viejas ideas como los automóviles o los teléfonos móviles.

Viendo como había sucedido todo en el pasado, estos más que copias fueron reinventados ya que fueron mejorados en muchos aspectos, sobre todo porque ya no se encontraba petróleo en ninguna parte del subsuelo.

Pero no fue lo único que aprendió y tomo de ejemplo esta nueva humanidad. Las guerras habían cesado. Cada reino definía su propias leyes y no se entrometía en la de los demás. Lo único intolerable era la intolerancia y por esto el desarrollo personal de cada persona era respetado.

Pero como siempre hay reinos que avanzan y se posiciona sobre los demás, ese era el reino Himemiya, ubicado en el centro del mundo y reconocido mundialmente por ser el más avanzado en todos los aspectos posibles. Tecnológico, de derechos, igualdad e incluso deportivo, y esto lo demostraba cada tres años, ya que se siguieron celebrando encuentros deportivos entre reinos. Este era un evento anual llamada los juegos de los reinos, donde se demostraban las habilidades en los viejos y nuevos deportes de los mejores de cada reino.

Pero siempre hay un reino que te pisará los talones, este era el reino Kurusugawa, era el país que se encontraba más al oriente, una de sus fronteras era con el antiguo océano pacifico, este era reconocido por ser rico en un nuevo líquido producto de la catástrofe al cual pronto se le encontraría uso, este era el más preciado de todas las materias primas, después del agua claro está, era una sustancia acuosa de color violeta, que era la fuente energética de todos los demás reinos, y había demostrado ser más energético y menos contaminante que el famoso petróleo. Por esto era conocido como el reino amatista.

Pero pronto toda esa paz se vería interrumpida por la arrogancia e intolerancia, pero sobre todo por las ansias de poder de un solo individuo…


	2. Capitulo uno – Alistándose

Hola! Sé que dije que un capítulo por día pero estuve un poco ocupada jeje en fin aquí está

**Capitulo uno - Alistándose**

Este año se celebraría los juegos de los reinos número quinientos sesenta y nueve, el anfitrión sería el reino Kurusugawa, ya tenían todo preparado y el evento iniciaría la siguiente semana, este sería inaugurado con un gran espectáculo y los talentos del reino. El reino Himemiya pensaba arrasar como siempre, de la mano de su princesa y heredera Chikane, una talentosa y hermosa chica de ojos y cabellos azules de 20 años, quien había logrado clasificar como siempre en varias competiciones, junto a su hermano Souma un apuesto y un poco arrogante joven de cabellos oscuros y ojos cafés de 24 años, príncipe y heredero al trono del reino Oogami.

Y es que entre reinos se era permitido el matrimonio entre los hijos de gobernantes, sin embargo, sus territorios no podían ser unidos, por lo que se debía tener al menos dos descendientes. Y este era el caso del reino Himemiya y Oogami.

Esa mañana había sido como cualquier otra, Chikane se había levantado muy temprano a entrenar, primero le dedico una hora a un antiguo juego en el cual era muy buena llamado desde siempre tiro al arco, este consistía simplemente en disparar una flecha con un arco y acertar lo más cerca del centro de la diana para obtener el máximo número de puntos.

Luego dedico dos horas más del día a un extraño juego llamado equitación y que consistía en montar a caballo mientras saltabas obstáculos y barreras mientras llevas un objeto el cual debe ser encestado en una especie de aro a una considerable distancia, si se fallaba se debía volver a comenzar todo el recorrido, el ganador se definía quien lograra encestar primero el objeto redondo y pesado.

Y por último se dedicó varias horas a su juego favorito, llamado anteriormente tenis, aunque ciertas reglas habían cambiado un poco con el pasar de los años, siempre competía con su hermano, desde muy pequeños, sin embargo, él nunca había logrado ganarle a Chikane. Esto le molestaba mucho al agraciado príncipe, sin embargo no lo exteriorizaba y se comportaba un buen perdedor cada que se enfrentaba a su hermana.

Y así transcurrió la tranquila y monótona mañana de la princesa, sin embargo, no fue así para todos los habitantes de ese reino. Muy temprano en la mañana se había levantado una alegre e hiperactiva chica de ojos y cabellos aguamarina. Había desayunado como de costumbre en la sala de empleados del palacio y se había dirigido a sus actividades diarias, que consistían básicamente en auxiliar en todo lo que pudiera a la princesa, ya que su cargo era ser la asistente personal de esta.

Ella poseía una belleza y elegancia natural, se notaba que poseía estudios y cultura, además de una crianza que denotaba nobleza, pero, ¿cómo había llegado a ese cargo? Ella junto a su familia pertenecía a la nobleza del reino Shion, este era el reino más septentrional de todos, se encontraba en lo que antes eran llamadoel polo norte, en estas tierras prevalecía el invierno por casi todo el año, aunque también era donde se formaban la mayoría de los ríos del mundo y por tanto era el poseedor de la mayoría de las fuentes hídricas de la era actual.

Todo en su vida iba bien, hasta que su padre fue acusado y capturado de alta traición, ya que él junto con otros pobladores habían decidido derrocar al en ese entonces rey para imponer su ley, pero, fueron descubiertos antes de llevar a cabo su rebelión.

Todos los implicados fueron condenados a muerte, sin embargo, el rey era justo y decidió no actuar sobre sus familias, pero ella había perdido a su madre muchos años antes y era hija única y la ultima de su estirpe, por lo cual no tenía a quien acudir ya que era hija de un traidor.

De esta forma huyó al reino más cercano, el cual era el Himemiya, el primer día que estuvo allí pasó muchas necesidades, ya que no se encontraba presentable y no había traído muchas pertenencias y dinero, a duras penas unos cuantos riyales, en ese entonces ella era una niña de tan solo 11 años y no estaba muy familiarizada con el sistema monetario, ya que siempre lo había tenido todo.

– Uff que hambre tengo – En eso ve una venta de frutas en la calle. – Señor,¿Qué cuesta esa manzana?

– Dos Riyales señorita

– ¿Tanto? – Dijo ella entre deprimida y desconsolada. ¿Si eso costaba una simple manzana, cuánto costaría una comida completa o una noche en un hotel?

– Si, son importadas del reino Megpoid, el reino más verde de todos. – dijo con una agradable sonrisa.

Ella solo se limitó a darle una media sonrisa y comprar la manzana, pensando que tenía que buscar un trabajo y pronto.

Lo que ella no sabía es que ese mismo día la princesa de ese reino había pedido, o más bien exigido conocer el pueblo, ese día se encontraba ella junto a su hermano de vacaciones de la escuela en una casa de verano de uno de los pueblos fronterizos, en ese entonces contaba con trece años y quería conocer más de su reino y como convivía las personas.

Iba caminando por medio de la plaza principal, observaba todo con gran curiosidad y asombro, la verdad a ella le encantaba pasear por las plazas y mercados de los pueblos de su reino y suponer en su imaginación que era una persona más del sitio. A diferencia de su hermano que observaba todo con desprecio y hasta un poco de fastidio, no le gustaba juntarse con lo que él llamaba sus sirvientes. No se sentía a gusto con esos paseos de su hermana pero no le tocaba de otra que acompañarla.

– Chikane – La llamo – ¿No crees que ya has paseado lo suficiente?

– No Souma, aún falta mucho por ver… además tengo hambre, mira manzanas – dijo muy efusiva y se fue corriendo a un puesto de frutas que había cruzando la calle.

En eso no nota que viene un automóvil, al oír el claxon se queda estática esperando el golpe, pero lo que siente es que la tiran fuertemente, luego el golpe contra el pavimento y por ultimo un cuerpo sobre ella.

Ella tenía los ojos muy apretados, cuando los abre se encuentra con una mirada turquesa – ¿Te encuentras bien? – Le preguntó preocupada la niña sobre ella

Se sentía un poco aturdida pero respondió – Sí, no te preocupes, ahora puedes levantarte me quitas algo de aire.

La chica al darse cuenta que aun esta sobre la otra niña se levanta como un resorte y algo sonrojada la ayuda a levantarse, por alguna razón esa chica se le hacía conocida.

En eso ve como se acercan muchos guardias a socorrerla – ¿Princesa está bien? – Al escuchar ese apelativo y observar más detenidamente a la chica que tenía en frente la reconoce como Himemiya Chikane, la pequeña heredera del reino Himemiya. Claro, la había visto antes en varios eventos, pero dudaba que ella la reconociera, debido a sus fachas.

Ella solo sonrió a los guardias – Sí, ¡gracias a esta valiente señorita! – He, ¿le dijo valiente? Nunca nadie la había llamado así.

Todos dirigieron su mirada a ella, la peliturquesa solo se limitó a sonrojarse – No-No es nada – reía nerviosa.

– Mi nombre es Chikane – dijo de repente la ojiazul rompiendo el incómodo silencio – y él es mi hermano Souma. Tú,¿cómo te llamas? – Le pregunto estirando su mano para presentarse educadamente.

– Mi-Miku, Hatsune Miku – Le dijo con una sonrisa sincera, hace tiempo nadie le hablaba cálidamente.

– Bien Hatsune Miku, muchas gracias – Le dijo con una gran sonrisa – ¿Te gustaría acompañarnos a mi hermano y a mí a jugar a nuestra casa?

– Chikane! – Exclamo Souma – ¿Qué nos ha dicho nuestro padre de invitar a gente desconocida?

Ella lo miró extrañada y luego enojada – Ella no es una extraña, ¡la conocemos! ¿No la recuerdas? Jugamos junto al príncipe Kaito y el príncipe Gakupo durante el último banquete celebrado en el reino Shion, además, es una muestra de agradecimiento. – Dijo alzando la barbilla.

Miku quedó impactada, la princesa del reino vecino la recordaba y la había invitado a jugar – Claro acepto – dijo muy feliz

Ya en la casa de verano había jugado muy alegremente con Chikane y otra chica llamada Otoha, quien al parecer era la princesa del reino Kisaragi, se preguntaba que hacia aquí, ya que este reino estaba muy lejos al suroeste del mapa mundial, y se encontraba cruzando el antiguo Océano Atlántico. Mientras que Souma se había ido a otra parte de la edificación algo molesto – Niñas – Las llamo la madre de Chikane y gobernante del reino Oogami, Miyako – ya es hora de la merienda.

Miyako al ver allí a la Hatsune se sorprendió, pero más ver su estado. – Chikane, ¿Por qué no vas junto con Otoha por las bebidas que se me olvidaron? – al quedarse sola con la peliturquesa le habló. – ¿Qué hace aquí la joven hija del conde HatsuneMikuo?

Ella se tensó, pensó que la iba a echar o insultar, todo el tema de su padre era siempre muy delicado. Y aunque fuese una niña comprendía que nadie querría a la hija de un traidor – He esto pues…

– ¿No tienes donde ir cierto? – La interrumpió – Bien, te puedes quedar aquí, me pareces una buena chica y no tienes la culpa de lo que hizo tu padre. – Ella estaba anonadada – Eso sí tendrás que trabajar, ¿Chikane te cae bien cierto?, además, ya escuche lo que hiciste por ella. – Miku seguía sin decir palabra alguna, no quería ilusionarse. - ¿Te gustaría ayudar a Chikane? Es un poco despistada a veces y creo que le hace falta una amiga. Así tendrás un lugar donde dormir y comida, puede que no sean los privilegios a los que estabas acostumbrada pero es mejor que andar sin rumbo y eres una niña muy linda y joven, uno no sabe que peligros hay por ahí.

Ella solo se limitó a llorar, al parecer su travesía había acabado. La señora Miyako solo la abrazó y consoló, luego llegaron Chikane con Otoha y se sentaron las cuatro a disfrutar del refrigerio, Chikane se alegró de la noticia de que su nueva amiga trabajaría en el palacio y sería su dama de compañía.

Un día cualquiera Miku se dirigía a la princesa para informarle que el rey la solicitaba. – Princesa Himemiya – Dijo esto haciendo una reverencia – Su padre la solicita.

– Miku, ¿cuantas veces te he dicho que me llames por mi nombre? – Le dijo una ojiazul de unos quince años de edad.

– La verdad me apena mucho – Respondió la aun pequeña Miku, quien ya contaba con trece años.

– Bien hagamos algo, en públicollámame princesa o como quieras, en privado por mi nombre, te parece bien Miku?

– De acuerdo Chi-Chikane – Contesto muy apenada y con su cara roja hasta las orejas.

– ¿Vez? No era tan difícil, ahora si me disculpas voy a ver que quiere mi padre. Ya regreso. – Le dijo con una gran sonrisa.

Ya habían pasado años desde entonces Miku ya contaba con 18 años y era la persona de más confianza de la princesa Himemiya.

Luego de un duro día de entrenamiento Chikane regresaba a su habitación, allí encontró a Miku arreglando sus maletas, la noto más emocionada de lo normal por lo que decidió jugarle una broma.

– Me imagino que estas muy emocionada y esperando ansiosa los juegos de los reinos, porque veras al apuesto y joven rey Shion.

Ella se exalto un poco, no esperaba a la princesa aún, volteo a verla y allí estaba con su sonrisa burlona, ella negó con la cabeza y le contesto – La verdad no, no he podido hacerle entender que no estoy interesada en él y por lo visto a ti tampoco. – Le respondió secamente.

– No entiendo porque, es amable, atento, guapo y sobre todo gobernante de todo un reino, aunque sea uno congelado. – Le dijo en tono divertido, ya sabía cuál sería la respuesta de su amiga.

– La verdad el menor de sus defectos es que su reino se encuentre en uno de los polos, recuerda yo soy de allí, simplemente no me gusta.

– Entonces,¿me dirás porque tanta emoción?

Ella suspiro al verse descubierta – Porque voy a verla otra vez – dijo con una tonta sonrisa.

– ¿Ver…la? – dijo haciendo mucho énfasis en el la –¿A quién? – Preguntó Chikane con mucha curiosidad. No era normal ver emocionada a Miku por una persona.

– A la más importante comandante del reino Kurusugawa, a la comandante Megurine, la última vez que la vi fue durante la posesión del rey Kaito, siempre acompañando al Rey Kurusugawa. – esto lo dijo con un brillo especial es sus ojos que no pasó desapercibido para la ojiazul.

Chikane la veía con una extraña expresión y una ceja alzada – Vaya sí que te dio duro cupido – se reía de ella libremente – Aunque ya entiendo porque no te llama la atención Kaito, pobre es perfecto para ti su único defecto… ser hombre – Siguió riéndose de ella en su cara.

Miku se enojó un poco, ya que Chikane se burlaba tan descaradamente de ella – No digas eso, solo la admiro, pero – Suspiro – me pareció tan hermosa y distante. Seria e imponente con ese hermoso cabello rosa y esos profundos ojos azules.

– Aja y no te enamoraste, claro, es más que evidente que te es totalmente indiferente – dijo Chikane con ironía.

– Como sea, no molestes, a todas estas a ti que te gusta Chikane? ¿Los hombres, las mujeres, perros, gatos, elefantes rosados sobre un globo?

– ¿Elefantes rosados sobre un globo? – Repitió con una ceja alzada.

– No me cambies de tema.

– Tú fuiste la que lo nombró. – Miku solo la veía fijamente, ella suspiro pesadamente – La verdad no sé.

– No entiendo,¿nunca te ha interesado nadie?

– No

– ¿Ni un poquito?

– La verdad es que no

Ella la miró pensativa, la princesa ya contaba con 20 años y no es que tuviera que casarse pero si le era extraño que nunca se le hubiese si quiera escuchado un rumor sobre su vida amorosa, ella nunca se había interesado en nadie – Sabes esta conversación es muy interesante, pero tengo que terminar mi trabajo, hablamos más tarde.

– Me estas echando de mi propio cuarto – Dijo con falso enojo y la mano izquierda en el pecho – No lo puedo creer – Comento colocándose ahorael dorso de la mano derecha en la frente y alzando la cabeza de manera dramática.

La peliturquesa rodo los ojos– Que exagerada eres. – Le dijo tirándole un cojín.

– Ya, ya entendí, mejor me voy – Respondió con una sonrisa. Cuando ya estaba casi afuera le grito – Suerte con tu amor Megurine – y luego salió corriendo con una gran sonrisa, sabía que era mejor estar a metros cuando la hacían enojar.

– ¡Qué no es amor! – La escucho gritar cuando iba lejos.

Más tarde en el comedor – Hermana, imagino que ya estas más que lista para que juntos arrasemos en estos juegos y dejemos en alto el reino Himemiya y Oogami.

– Pues sí, he trabajado arduamente y sin descanso, espero dar lo mejor de mí este año. Ah todas estas, ¿has logrado avanzar con la princesa Kurusugawa? – Dijo con indiferencia. Ella sabía que su hermano estaba muy interesado en aquella princesa la cual ella a duras penas había visto en uno que otro evento, la verdad no es que se dejara ver mucho, así que no sabía porque su hermano la conocía y predicaba estar locamente enamorado de ella.

Él se compuso en su asiento y junto sus manos – Pues, ya solicité de manera formal el compromiso, estoy a la espera de la respuesta del rey Kurusugawa.

Ella rodo los ojos – ¿Y crees que esa es la manera de conquistar a una mujer? ¿Pidiendo su mano sin siquiera hablarle primero?

– Bueno, mi interés es en casarme con ella, no tener una aventura, considero que lo mejor es mostrarme como un adecuado y presentable hombre ante ella y que vea la seriedad de mi interés.

Ella solo se lo quedó viendo, suspiro cansada a veces su hermano podía ser un tarado, se creía un don juan y ¿cómo creía el que la princesa Kurusugawa aceptaría una aventura? – Como sea, no sé qué le viste, solo espero que te vaya bien en tu conquista.

Él solo mostro una media sonrisa– Cuando la conozcas entenderás – Ella no dijo nada y continuo cenando tranquilamente.

En una pequeña y tranquilahabitación de ese inmenso palacio se encontraba una pequeña de cabello turquesa deseando que pasara rápido esa semana, año tras año, observaba de lejos a la famosa comandante Megurine, ella aun recordaba la primera vez que la vio.

Fue hace tres años, durante una de las premiacionesde los juegos, Chikane estaba recibiendo una medalla de oro por ganar el individual de tenis femenino, la encargada de entregar el premio era la recién nombrada y renombrada primera comandante del reino Kurusugawa, Megurine Luke. Desde que la vio quedó impactada por su hermosura, sus bellos ojos azules, su cabello de un suave rosa y su voz cuando la escucho hablar a los tres ganadores. Ella pensó que era algo superficial, pero en cada evento que asistía junto con Chikane la buscaba y observaba de lejos, siempre la veía con su impecable uniforme negro con dorado al lado del rey y ahora que lo pensaba nunca había visto a la princesa Kurusugawa, ¿Cómo es que se llamaba? No lo recordaba, le pareció extraño era a la única de los herederos de los diez reinos que no conocía.

– En fin. – Suspiro cansada. No podía esperar un día más para verla, y ver si al fin este año se llenaba de valor y se atrevía por fin a siquiera hablarle, no esperaba que semejante espécimen se fijara en ella, pero al menos que supiera de su existencia.


	3. Capitulo dos – Preparando todo

Hola! Aquí el siguiente capítulo...

**Capitulo dos – Preparando todo**

En el reino Kurusugawa todo era un caos, se preparaban para ser los anfitriones de los juegos de los reinos y todos estaban muy atareados. Se veía a todo tipo de personas preparándose para el gran evento, arreglando las calles, revisando las luces. Algunos comerciantes habían remodelado sus negocios. A estas alturas era imposible conseguir cupo en algún hotel y ya todas las entradas a los estadios habían sido vendidas. El reino recibiría a personas de todo el mundo, por nada era el evento más importante.

Sin embargo, el mayor movimiento se daba en un palacio que se encontraba edificado sobre un imponente acantilado, ya que después de la inauguración de los juegos (cuyo espectáculo se estaba preparando desde hacía más de seis meses por los mejores artistas del reino) todos los monarcas con los herederos y nobles de los diez reinos se dirigirían allí para el baile inaugural.

Por uno de los pasillos de ese gran palacio iba caminando una linda chica de 20 años de edad, ni alta ni muy baja, delgada y buena figura, con una hermosa cabellera dorada y ojos de un extraño color violeta, ella era la princesa y única heredera del reino Kurusugawa,en uno de los pasillos desvía su rumbo y entra en la sala de estar principal del ala oeste del palacio, allí encontró a una pelirosade ojos de un profundo azul concentrada en lo que parecía un libro

– ¿Leer es lo único que sabes hacer con tu tiempo libre? – Le preguntó sin siquiera saludarla.

La pelirosa no pudo evitar esbozar una sonrisa, aparto su vista del libro y poso su vista sobre la futura monarca de aquel país – ¡Hola Hime! Claro que hago otras cosas, solo que esta es mi favorita, además de ser relajante.

La princesa miró al techo como buscando algo desesperada mientras negaba con la cabeza, luego poso su vista nuevamente en la pelirosa – ¿Y qué lees ahora?

– Una historia sobre cuatro niños que por accidente entran a un mundo alterno al suyo que se encuentra congelado y tratan de salvarlo, mientras que en su mundo está sucediendo lo que llamaron la segunda guerra mundial. – Dijo con tranquilidad.

– ¿Y cómo encontraste un libro ambientado en el siglo veinte de la primera era? – Le preguntó con una ceja alzada.

Ella sonrío – Al parecer este fue reimpreso, fue uno de los tantos salvados gracias a lo que llamaron la "era digital" – esto lo dijo pasando por el aire la palma de su mano.

– Ah eso es en lo único que piensas,estrategias de guerra que nunca se llevaran a cabo y libros de fantasía escritos hace más de dos mil años.

– No, yo pienso en más cosas – Dijo con su galante sonrisa

Himeko se la quedó viendo con una sonrisa perversa como si planeara algo, la pelirosa espero a ver que decía la ocurrente princesa – Ah claro lo olvidaba también piensas en una cabellera turquesa todo el día –La ojiazul solo pudo sonrojarse, la princesa continuo – Imagino que esperas ansiosa los juegos, para ver a la fiel acompañante de la princesa Himemiya.

– No sé de qué hablas, no molestes ahora – Dijo con un tono aparentemente despreocupado, aunque ella no podía engañar a Himeko y lo sabía, habían sido amigas desde que tenían uso de razón.

La ojivioleta se reía de ella al haberla descubierto –Sabía que era así, deberías aprovechar y de una buena vez hablarle durante la inauguración.

– ¿Por qué habría de hacer eso?

– Deja de negarlo, desde que la viste por primera vez en el banquete de la entronización del príncipe Shion no has vuelto a ser la misma, donde está la famosaPrimera ComandanteMegurine rompe corazones Luka del reino Kurusugawa? – Dijo de forma dramática

– No soy ninguna rompe corazones – Dijo algo molesta.

– No me digas, yo no soy la que va por la vida conquistando a cuanta chica linda se le atraviesa por el frente. Y deja a todos los hombres con un babero. – Dijo con una sonrisa burlona adornando su rostro.

– ¡Yo no hago eso! – Exclamo la pelirosa– Y eso es porque no te dejas ver, nunca asistes a los eventos.

– Quizás no lo harás de forma consiente, pero si lo haces– Le dijo con una sonrisa, continuo – además esos eventos no tienen nada de interesante, tengo cosas más importantes que hacer por mi reino que ir por la vida de celebración en celebración. – Esto lo dijo en tono aburrido y sin emoción – No me cambies el tema, total, desde entonces no te he visto salir con nadie. – Dijo volviendo a su tono alegre.

– Eso no tiene que ver, simplemente no me he interesado en alguna persona últimamente. – Dijo con un tono aparentemente calmado y sin interés en la conversación.

– Si claro – Le dijo con ironía – Tú no necesitas interesarte en nadie, ellas caen solitas ante tus encantos. Pero últimamente no has prestado atención a ninguna.

Al verse contra la espada y la pared, decidiócambiar los papeles – ¿Y tú qué? ¿Piensas aceptar la oferta de matrimonio del príncipe Oogami?

Suspira – ¿De verdad me vez con semejante engreído, además, de tarado? Ja en la vida me veraz con alguien que tenga que ver con la noblezadel reino Himemiya y mucho menos si por sus venas corre sangre Oogami.

– Espero que no tengas que tragarte tus palabras – Le dijo muy confiada.

– Claro como diga Comandante Megurine muy enamorada Luka

– ¡Deja de ponerme apodos, soy la primera comandante de este reino ¿sabes?! – Exclamo desesperada

– Y yo la princesa, así que te llamaré como quiera, en fin, me voy tengo cosas aburri digo muy importantes que hacer. Solo me desvié para saludarte – Después de decir eso salió muy elegantemente del salón dejando a una pelirosa con una sonrisa divertida, a pesar de sus títulos ellas dos siempre habían sido grandes amigas.

Ella era una valiente y muy hermosa chica de 22 años, cabellera rosa, ojos azules, cuerpo atlético y una imponente aura. Con tan solo 19 años ya había logrado subir al puesto más alto que se podría obtener en el ejército del reino Kurusugawa.

Cada uno de los diez reinos posee un ejército, este por lo general no es muy extenso, sin embargo, es importante tenerlo, por dos razones primordiales, primero, por casos en que se declare una guerra, y aunque desde hace mil trecientos ochenta y cuatro años no se da una, la última fue entre el reino Kagamine y el reino Masuda debido a que el primero quería apoderarse de las fértiles tierrasdel segundo, ¡es mejor estar prevenidos!. La segunda razón era para ejercer control sobre la población, en casos de robos y actos delictivos, etc., ellos son los encargados, de apresar, investigar y juzgar a los infractores de la ley.

En todo caso debido a las escazas plazas es considerado un gran honor poder ser parte del ejército, y es que esto no era muy fácil en ningún reino, por lo general se debía pasar una serie de pruebas físicas y de conocimientos para ser admitido y eso en el rango más bajo. Luego recibir un duro entrenamiento y si poseías talento lograbas escalar.

Una chica de unos quince años iba corriendo enérgicamente, hasta llegar a las puertas de una imponente edificación, entra sin ninguna dificultad ya que era conocida en ese lugar, sigue corriendo a través de las elegantes salas de las que estaba compuesta esa mansión – ¡Luka! – Exclama casi sin aire – ¿Es cierto lo que escuche esta mañana?

La chica al escuchar su nombre de forma tan exasperada volteo inmediatamente encontrándose con unos furiosos ojos violetas – ¡Hola Himeko! – Respondió con una sonrisa – ¿Cómo estás?

La chica rubia no podía creer la tranquilidad con la que hablaba su amiga y más aún como ignoro su pregunta – Luka, no estoy para juegos, ¿es cierto que te enlistaste al ejército?

Y es que ser hombre o mujer no era impedimento para ejercer cualquier oficio, lo único que se necesitaba era talento y ganas – Sí, ¿pero porque te alteras de esa forma?

– ¿Cómo que porque me altero? ¿Qué hace una chica perteneciente a la nobleza del reino Kurusugawa enlistándose en el ejército?

– Bueno, sabes que siempre me han gustado los ¿cómo decirlo?, juegos de guerra y me parece divertido, además, que puede suceder de malo, ¡no hay guerras!

– Luka, nunca se sabe cuándo va a estallar una, además, una dama como tú no debe estar en ese tipo de ambientes.

La pelirosa se echó a reír larga y libremente – Himeko tú sales con unas cosas, nunca he sido una dama, o por lo menos no me comporto como tal, además, ya tengo 17 años, es hora de decidir cuál será mi futuro y ser parte del ejército es lo que más me emociona.

– Luka – Dijo tristemente Himeko – Creí que escogerías una profesión que te permitiría ser parte del gran consejo, y de esa forma seguiríamos juntas cuando yo reinara. – La rubia estaba al borde del llanto.

Luka se enterneció con la imagen de su amiga – Himeko – Le dijo pero esta seguía con su vista clavada en el piso – Himeko, mírame – Ella levanto la vista y miró a los ojos azules de su amiga y casi hermana – Me convertiré en el Primer Comandante de este reino, de esa forma podré ser parte del ejército como quiero y haré parte del gran consejo como tú quieres, ¿Si?, pero no llores.

– ¿Me lo prometes?

– Te lo prometo – Le dijo con una linda sonrisa.

Así pasaron dos años en los cuales mientras la princesa terminaba sus estudios, que además de recibir la educación de cualquier joven de su reino, era reforzada con clases particulares. Luka estuvo en un arduo entrenamiento, el sistema del ejército del reino Kurusugawa era muy exigente. Después del entrenamiento básico se debía enfrentar a un soldado de mayor rango, si el soldado novato perdía quedaba en ese rango hasta que se le permitiera un nuevo enfrentamiento, pero, si ganaba subía de rango y el otro soldado bajaba. Debido a su talento Luka logró avanzar rápidamente.

Pero su gran oportunidad se dio cuando el en ese entonces Primer Comandante Kirawara ya debía retirarse. Y es que para obtener el rango de primer comandante del reino Kurusugawa se debía ganar en una batalla al actual, cuando ya era tiempo de que este se retirara.

Pero contrario a lo que casi todos pensaban, este no era solo un enfrentamiento de fuerza, también era de inteligencia, se debía poseer un gran talento para desarrollar estrategias de batalla para ganar.

Quien quisiera ser candidato para competir ante el primer comandante debía tener al menos el rango de sargento y durante el último mes de función de este retarlo a duelo. Ya muchos lo habían retado y fracasado en el intento. Sin embargo, eso no iba a causar que ella se desanimara y perdiera la oportunidad que tenía para cumplir con la promesa a su mejor amiga, ya que, podían pasar muchos años para que se diera el siguiente relevo del primer comandante.

Esa mañana una valiente y joven chica logró lo que nadie, ser la primera comandante más joven en la historia del reino Kurusugawa y en general de todos los reinos.

Himeko, estuvo presente en la lucha, con la ciega esperanza puestas en su amiga, ella junto a otros pocos afortunados vieron desarrollarse una espléndida batalla donde Luka demostró porque se merecía ese rango y es que muchos decían que ella había nacido en la época equivocada.

Luka aún recordaba su primera tarea en su nuevo puesto, esta consistió en entregar las medallas de oro, plata y bronce en la ceremonia de premiación de la final de tenis en los juegos de los reinos pasado, celebrado en el reino Kamui.

Luka aprovechando su hora de descanso se dispuso a continuar con su lectura la cual se ponía cada vez más interesante. – A ver qué pasa ahora que le han dado las armas a los futuros reyes – dijo a la nada. – Oh vaya el mundo se está descongelando. – Dijo muy emocionada.

Mientras en otra sala de ese palacio se desarrollaba una acalorada discusión entre padre e hija. – Padre, no aceptaré esa oferta, no me interesa Oogami

– Hija ya tienes 20 años, yo no estaré en este mundo por mucho más tiempo, necesito dejarte con alguien que te ayude a gobernar, además, solo quiero asegurarme que te dejo en buenas manos.

Ese comentario fuera de alegrarle la enfureció de sobre manera, ¿Cómo era posible que su padre dijera eso? – ¡Padre hablas como si fuéramos personas de la primera era! Yo no necesito a un hombre a mi lado para poder gobernar bien, he tenido una impecable y muy completa educación, por lo que estoy capacitada para recibir el cargo cuando el tiempo así lo defina. Además, yo no soy un objeto que tengas que dejar al cuidado de un guardia. Cuando se dé el momento y así lo sienta me casaré. ¡Pero ten por seguro que no será con un Himemiya!


	4. Capitulo tres – La inauguración

Hola! Gracias por sus follower ^^ en fin aquí el siguiente cap...

**Capitulo tres – La inauguración**

El evento más esperado de todos los habitantes de la nueva era, como solían llamarla,estaba por comenzar. Todos se encontraban por algún medio de comunicación pendientes de la inauguración. Aún existía, o más bien fue reinventada la televisión y la radio.

La actividad se realizaría en el principal estadio del Reino Kurusugawa. Ya todo estaba listo, todos los asistentes se encontraban esperando el inicio del evento. Eran aproximadamente las 8:30 de la noche cuando de repente todas las luces del estadio se apagaron y todo se convirtió en expectación.

A los pocos segundos apareció en la mitad del estadio lo que parecía ser unas cuantas personas vestidas con poca vestimenta, de cuero y pieles de animales… Siguiente a esto empezaron a cazar e inmediatamente hicieron una fogata… Luego una especie de rueda de piedra… de la nada desaparecieron y rápidamente entraron en escenas otras personas con trajes más elaborados pero igual de sencillos, estos dejaron de cazar y empezaron a cultivar… rápidamente desaparecieron de la vista de todos y de la nada había en medio del estadio lo que parecía casas y construcciones y ahora las personas actuaban como si estuviesen en una ciudad… así empezaron entrar y salir de escenas rápidamente diferentes épocas resumidas de la historia de la humanidad pasando por guerras y llegar al gran quiebre, donde de la nada cayo en medio un objeto que imitaba a un meteorito… por un momento todo quedó quieto… Pasados unos 30 segundos salió un hombre en la mitad como muestra de que la humanidad no había acabado… Ahora entraban y salían más rápidamente… como queriendo decir que la humanidad se levantó rápidamente de aquel evento… por ultimo apareció de la nada el Rey Kurusugawa el cual tenía en su mano un micrófono y parecía que se iba a dirigir al público.

– Buenas noches a todos y a todas. Hoy podemos decir que nos hemos levantado de las cenizas y hemos podido superar todos los obstáculos que nos ha puesto la naturaleza e incluso la misma humanidad… Hoy podemos decir que ya somos civilizados y que las utopías son posibles… Como muestra de que podemos superar todos nuestros retos y obstáculos para llegar a la meta cada tres años conmemoramos los juegos de los reinos, un evento donde demostramos de qué estamos hechos… Ahora todos los habitantes del Reino Kurusugawa esperamos que estos juegos sean de su total agrado y los disfruten. Gracias.

En todo el estadio se escuchaban fuertes aplausos. Luego de la intervención del monarca del Reino anfitrión el espectáculo continúo con una secuencia de cantantes famosos de todos los reinos.

Una vez ya en el castillo, durante la recepción se encontraban todos los reyes, príncipes y nobles de todos los reinos. Juntos en una velada que prometía ser muy agradable.

– Hatsune…. Miku – dijo con su grave voz el actual rey de Shion - La ultima de los Hatsune, ¿me haría el honor deconcederme esta pieza?

Ella al escuchar su nombre volteo inmediatamente, encontrándose con unos ojos azules, pero estos no eran el tono que ella llevaba buscando toda la velada. Hizo una pequeña reverencia y luego se dirigió a su antiguo rey – Buenas noches. Claro que acepto – Aunque esto último lo dijo con una sonrisa un tanto forzada.

Él la tomó de la mano y la dirigió al centro de la pista, comenzaron a moverse al ritmo de la música de la orquesta. Él la miraba fijamente, esperando el momento para hablarle nuevamente. Mientras que ella se dedicaba a seguir observando el gran salón en busca de esa persona que hacía que su corazón dejara de latir por un momento, para luego desembocarse locamente.

– ¿Cómo van las cosas en el reino Himemiya? ¿Te sientes a gusto allí?

Ella saliendo de su estado de ensimismamiento. Lo miró fijamente como tratando de descifrar sus palabras – Eh, todo va muy bien. – Dijo secamente.

– Ya veo – Ante la actitud siempre fría de ella, él no sabía cómo actuar. De verdad estaba interesado, pero esa chica pareciera ser inmune a todos sus encantos. –¿Sabes que puedes regresar cuando quieras. Y como la Hatsune que eres. Todas tus pertenencias que heredaste están tal cual, cuando abandonaste tu reino. – De eso se había encargado él personalmente. Que todas las propiedades de los Hatsune se mantuvieran tal cual, a la espera de que esto trajera de vuelta a Miku a sus frías tierras.

Ella era consciente de eso. Que si volvía seria como la noble que era. E incluso que podía volver como la soberana de todo el reino. Pero algo la mantenía atada al reino Himemiya. Quizás era el calor que le expresaba la gente, no solo el clima era frío en el reino Shion, además, de que fueron ellos quienes la acogieron cuando estaba sola en el mundo.

Ella solo le sonrió, aunque con una sonrisa algo forzada y le dijo – Gracias su alteza, pero nuevamente declino de su propuesta – y después de esa respuesta, el comprendió que era suficiente por hoy y continuaron bailando como si nada.

Pero ellos sin saberlo eran observados desde lejos por una pelirosa.

– Sabes si le hubiese hablado ahora no estuvieras que contener tu ira tratando de destrozar la empuñadura de tu espada.

– Eh? – Voltea encontrándose con unos ojos color violeta que la miraba divertida – Me asustaste.

– Logré asustar a la comandante Megurine no le tengo miedo a nada Luka?

– No, digo me cogiste desprevenida, que es diferente.

– Aja… igual ¿Qué piensas hacer? ¿Dejar que el rey Kaito despliegue todos sus encantos y se quede con la última de los Hatsune?

– ¡Yo no tengo porque impedir eso!, además, de esa forma ella podría recuperar algo de lo que ha perdido.

– ¿Entonces no te importa que ahora ella este muy feliz bailando en la mitad de la sala con uno de los gobernantes de los diez reinos, mientras tu estas aquí hablando conmigo? – Luka no dijo nada solo se quedó mirando hacia donde estaba Miku bailando con Kaito. Himeko veía atentamente a su amiga – Como lo imagine, no sé qué esperas, ¿Hablarle unos minutos antes de su boda?

– Deja de molestar Himeko, ¿Por qué no más bien vas y buscas a tu princesito? – le dijo de forma burlona.

– Ese idiota. – Dijo con un claro tono de desprecio. – Me la he pasado la velada completa huyendo de sus "encantos" – Esto último lo dijo empleando sus manos como comillas – Que hombre más simple. – Ante su respuesta solo escuchó una carcajada de su acompañante. – No te burles, es un tonto sí, ¡pero al menos va por lo que quiere y no se queda en un rincón observando!

Luka al escuchar eso dejo de reír y soltó un pesado suspiro – ¿Qué quieres que haga?¿Qué vaya y le diga hola soyMegurine Luka primera Comandante del reino Kurusugawa te he estado observando durante mucho tiempo quieres salir conmigo? – Dijo irónicamente.

– mmm eso sería un buen comienzo – Le respondió muy seria.

– ¡Te estoy hablando en serio Himeko! Quiero algo estable, no más juegos tontos, si le voy a hablar tengo que dar la mejor entrada e impresión posible.

Ella alzó las cejas como clara muestra de sorpresa – Vaya eso no me lo esperaba, pero que estas esperando ¿Qué aparezca un hombre que ha permanecido en las profundidades del castillo por años apodándose el fantasma y la rapte?

– ¡No! ¿De dónde sacas esas ideas?

– Eso es lo que pasaba en el último libro que me prestaste. – Al recordar eso, simplemente se quedó sin habla, su amiga podía tener una imaginación muy vivida. La princesa continuo – Vez eso te pasa por leer tanto, ahora quieres una gran estrada a lo heroína.– Dijo alzando sus manos al aire – Pobre Hatsune – Dijo esto llevándose su mano derecha a la frente y negando con la cabeza hacia abajo.

– Por lo menos trato de ser romántica.

Mirándola seriamente – Ya en serio, ve y háblale, así de simple, deja el dramatismo y romance para después.– Dijo de forma enérgica y casi desesperada.

– De acuerdo, pero deja que termine de bailar con Kaito.

– ¿Por qué no más bien vas e interrumpes ese baile? La verdad no se ve muy cómoda, vez hay esta tu entrada heroica, la rescataras de las garras del apuesto Kaito! – Le dijo llevando su mano izquierda hacia un lado y quedándose estática con la cabeza un poco en alto.

– Ya en serio deja esas poses, ¿y cómo crees que quedare si hago eso? ¿Y si en verdad está interesada en él y solo está nerviosa por la cercanía?

– Desde aquí eso no es lo que parece, esa sonrisa se ve muy forzada – dijo señalando a la pareja – bueno tu veraz, voy a tomar aire afuera, y si el príncipe Oogami muy intenso Souma pregunta por mi dile que no tienes idea de donde ando.

– ¡Creí que la única con derecho a apodos era yo! – Dijo llevándose una mano al pecho, cerca al hombro y con un falso tono de molestia.

La mira con el ceño fruncido y una ceja alzada –Bien Comandante Megurine la celosa Luka, no le pondré nombres a más nadie que no sea a usted.

– Que molesta eres a veces

Ella solo se reía mientras se alejaba – Por eso me quieres.

– ¿Será que voy? – Se preguntó en voz baja – no se ve muy cómoda la verdad

En otra parte de ese gran salón se encontraban dos hermanos, entre aburridos y apáticos a todo lo que sucedía en el gran evento, solo asistían por deber, Souma buscaba desesperado a una cabellera dorada y Chikane miraba todo con expresión fría y distante.

– Voy a tomar aire. – Dijo de repente Chikane. Su hermano la ignoro como si ella no hubiese dicho nada. Ella Se dispuso a salir a unos de los balcones. Encontrándose con que este no estaba solo.


	5. Capitulo cuatro - Una noche de confusion

**Capitulo cuatro – Una noche de confusión**

La canción que estaba entonando la orquesta acabó, sin embargo, al continuar la siguiente melodía un rey se negaba a dejar ir a una linda chica de coletas aguamarina. Siguieron bailando la siguiente canción, Miku, seguía los pasos que marcaba Kaito con cansancio, casi sin ganas. Él lo notó pero no le importó, lo más probable que sucediera es que una vez dejaran de bailar ella saliera corriendo y no la vería hasta el siguiente evento, es decir, una premiación o la clausura de los juegos.

Por otro lado la pelirosa ya cansada de esperar, al fin se dignó a salir de su escondite, se dispuso a dirigirse directamente hacia aquella chica que le robaba el sueño, cuando ya estaba a menos de cuatro metros de su objetivo una mano que sostuvo a la suya la detuvo.

Sintió que era jalada repentinamente, al voltear se encontró con que unos ojos morados la miraban directamente,esa era la inconfundiblemente mirada de Gakupo, el joven heredero del reino Kamui. Le sostenía una mano con su mano derecha y la otra la tenía en su cintura.

– Buenas noches dulce comandante – Esto lo dijo con un gran sarcasmo – ¿Me concede esta pieza?

Ella solo frunció el ceño – Al parecer ya no tengo escapatoria.

El solo se limitó a mostrar una pequeña sonrisa y comenzó a llevar a Luka, quien se sentía extraña de no ser ella quien marcaba el paso.

En un momento dado en que Kaito le daba una vuelta a Miku, esta le pareció ver una cabellera rosa, al estabilizarse nuevamente y girar junto a Kaito la vio, al fin la vio. Su corazón empezó a latir rápidamente y se dibujó una sonrisa en su rostro, sin embargo, está se borró al notar que estaba bailando con el Príncipe Kamui, definitivamente esono le agradó a Miku, pero que podía hacer o decir, ella estaba bailando con el rey de su antiguo hogar.

Kaito notó el cambio de Miku de un desinterés total, a posarse una sonrisa en su rostro, a luego estar sumamente enojada– ¿Te pasa algo Hatsune?

– Eh?

– ¿Algo te molesta?, si quieres podemos dejar de bailar si tan incómoda estas. – Dijo él entre preocupado y triste.

– Ah… eh… mmm… no, no me molesta nada solo… mmm… olvídalo.

Él no quiso insistir y continuo con su baile en silencio, preguntándose si quizás algún día Miku le correspondería sus sentimientos, pensó que debía hacer algún tipo de plan de conquista. Si, definitivamente haría eso.

Por otro lado Luka aún le constaba dejarse guiar, pisaba a Gakupo y pensaba que nunca en su vida había bailado tan mal y torpemente.

– Comandante hoy está muy distraída, ¿Algo le molesta? – Le dijo con una gran sonrisa.

– Que quiere que le diga su alteza – Esto lo dijo de forma irónica, pero con algo de respeto. – Me siento incomoda en esta posición.

– Oh Comandante otra vez con eso, usted es una mujer, debe bailar con un hombre y ser llevada por este.

Al escuchar esas palabras del príncipe, ella solo se molestó, porque simplemente él no podía entender que ella no estaba interesada en él. – La verdad no comparto su opinión. Una mujer puede guiar.

– Pero eso solo sí baila con otra. Y la verdad eso es algo… mmm… Como decirlo… – Ella espero sus palabras para refutarlas inmediatamente, pero estas no llegaron, ya que, el cambio abruptamente de tema – ¿Cómo va todo con su batallón? Veo que la ciudad se encuentra muy segura y ha hecho muy buen trabajo con la seguridad para estos juegos.

Ella solo alzó una de sus rosadas cejas – Eso no era lo que estábamos hablando. – Dijo con un tono molesto. – Pero gracias por el cumplido, igual ese es mi trabajo velar por la seguridad de todos y cada uno de los habitantes del reino Kurusugawa. – Al concluir esas palabras se detuvo, sin importarle que la canción no había terminado – Ahora si me disculpa voy a buscar con quien si pueda bailar a gusto.

Él se sorprendió de sus palabras, pero la dejó ir con una sonrisa – También fue un gusto bailar con usted dulce Comandante – Dijo sarcásticamente. Ella ya dejaría esas tontas creencias y caería a sus pies como todas, o al menos eso pensaba él. Mientras la veía irse por el camino que iba cuando la detuvo.

El príncipe Shion cada vez se sentía más incómodo, no sabía porque razón Miku estaba tan enojada, nada justificaba su comportamiento, hasta que en un giro del baile vio hacia donde se dirigía su mirada, allí se encontraba la comandante Megurine bailando con el príncipe Kamui, inmediatamente lo comprendió, estaba celosa, celosa porque Gakupo estaba bailando con aquella pelirosa y no con ella. ¿Pero que tenía el príncipe Kamui que no tuviera él? El gobernante del reino Shion.

Miku por su parte seguía enojada, ¿Cómo era posible que ese hombre se atreviera a tocar de esa forma a la Comandante Megurine? Y más aún que ella se dejara, estaba hecha furia, no soportaba el hecho de ver la sonrisa engreída que se posaba sobre los labios del príncipe. Era más que obvio, o al menos a sus ojos que este hombre solo quería una noche con ella y eso lo demostraba la mirada lasciva con la que la observó cuando ella lo dejo solo en la mitad de la pista. Lo cual le alegró, la comandante parecía enojada.

Chikane no se sentía muy a gusto con este tipo de eventos, ella solo asistía por deber, a ella le interesaba más gobernar su reino o al menos cumplir con las labores de una princesa, pero su padre insistía en que ella debía asistir como representante de los Himemiya a todos los eventos mientras que Souma se encargaba de llevar las riendas del reino Himemiya y Oogami, y eso era lo que más le molestaba, porque Souma tenía que encargarse de los dos reinos, ¡por algo eran dos herederos!

Al salir se topó con una mirada violeta, la reconoció inmediatamente, aunque la princesa Kurusugawa no se dejaba ver de a mucho, ella la había logrado observar de lejos en uno que otro evento hace años, pero sobre todo la reconoció por que los únicos que poseían la característica de tener los ojos del color de la amatista eran los nobles del reino Kurusugawa, eso además de su cabellera dorada, eran la mejor prueba.

Chikane la admiró por unos instantes, perdiéndose en esos hermosos ojos. Le pareció que la princesa Kurusugawa era una mujer muy hermosa. Luego de un momento de silencio se aclaró la garganta para hablar. – Buenas noches – Dijo educadamente, pero esa chica la miraba con un extraño odio, pero ¿Por qué? Que ella recuerde no le ha hecho nada. O al menos ella.

Himeko se encontraba sola en el balcón, así se sentía más a gusto, no es que le molestara las fiestas y las reuniones, pero ella sentía que con esto no hacía nada por su pueblo, aparte de gastar el dinero, además, de esa forma podía escapar de los "encantos" del insoportable y arrogante príncipe Oogami.

Estaba viendo a la oscura nada, cuando nota una presencia más en el sitio, al voltearse, se topa con unos inconfundibles ojos azul intenso, estos solo podían pertenecer a una persona, a un Himemiya y es que todos eran tan arrogantes, pero esta princesa quizás lo era más, una chica de mirada y comportamiento frío y distante ¿Es que esta familia no la podían dejar en paz? ¿Ahora el muy tonto de Oogami mandaba a su hermana?

Y es que el que el príncipe Oogami estuviese interesado en ella la tomó por sorpresa, le resultó muy extraño que alguien perteneciente a la estirpe Himemiya (aunque tuviese otro apellido) quisiera algo con un Kurusugawa. Por años estas dos familias y en general reinos han sido enemigos no declarados. Pero sobre todo le sorprendió por lo que este le hizo hace ya unos años.

– Buenas noches – repitió la chica – ¿Interrumpo algo? – Esa chica solo la miraba.

– Que se le ofrece princesa Himemiya? – Dijo entre cansada y molesta – Si está aquí por encargo de su hermano dígale por… – Pero Chikane no la dejó terminar.

– ¿Encargo de Souma? ¡No! Solo quería salir a tomar aire.

Ella la quedó viendo – ¿Qué no soporta estar con personas inferiores?

Chikane la miró sorprendida por sus palabras, no comprendía porque le decía eso – ¿Qué?

Y encima sorda, esa chica sí que le parecía insoportable – Qué si no puede estar en un sitio donde todos son inferiores a usted.

– ¡Yo no pensó así! Y si bien no me siento muy cómoda donde haya mucha gente, pero no es por eso. Además, considero que estando en este evento solo pierdo mi tiempo, podría estar haciendo mi trabajo.

– Pues viendo a su hermano… – Pero nuevamente no la dejó continuar.

Y ahí estaba otra vez, como odiaba que la compararan con su hermano - ¡Se equivoca no somos iguales!

– ¿Ah sí? Pues demuéstrelo

– ¿Y cómo?

– No sé, igual usted es la típica princesita que solo sabe asistir a eventos, ¿Qué ha hecho por su reino?

– Sabe, si asisto es porque me veo obligada. – Dijo sumamente enojada.

– Yo también, aun así ignoro a mi padre y prefiero seguir trabajando.

– Como sea no soy igual a él, pero tampoco tengo porque demostrárselo. – Chikane se da la vuelta. Pero antes Himeko que la observaba atentamente cada gesto y expresión de ella, pudo notar en sus azules y fríos ojos se transformaron momentáneamente en unos llenos de dolor y soledad al escuchar sus palabras, aunque no tardó en regresar a su mirada fría y desinteresada, se preguntó si quizás sería una fachada.

– Espere un momento – Escucho decir a la princesa Kurusugawa. Ella se detuvo sin voltear. Notando esto Himeko continúo hablando. – Los siento si he sido prejuiciosa. Quizás la he juzgado mal. Igual a pesar de estar en una nueva era, a las mujeres aun nos tratan como un adorno. Y pues su apellido.

Ella se quedó un rato en silencio, analizando si continuar con esa conversación o simplemente irse, al final dio otra vez media vuelta y la observo – Si quizás, pero esa no es razón para tratarme así

– Si tiene razón. Lo siento en verdad. Pero podemos empezar de cero. – Himeko le comentó algo nerviosa, Chikane solo la miraba expectante – Oh buenas noches, no hay problema no me ha interrumpido, mucho gusto mi nombre es Himeko y ¿el suyo?

Chikane comprendió ella había retomado la conversación al inicio y estaba haciendo como si nada – Ah pues mi nombre es Chikane, ¿de verdad no la molesto? – Le siguió la corriente. La verdad es que esa chica era todo un misterio, uno que desde hace años quería resolver.

– Claro que no. – Le regalo una sonrisa, bella, única y sincera, Chikane no pudo evitar que su corazón dejara de latir por un instante al ver esa sonrisa en los labios de la princesa Kurusugawa. – Es una bonita noche. Aunque es una lástima que la luna se halla escondido.

– Si

– Que le pareció nuestro espectáculo de inauguración – Siguió hablando, pero sin ese tono cortante, parecía relajada y tranquila.

– Muy lindo, quizás no muy original, pero muy llamativo y bien llevado – Ella la miró con curiosidad y un poco de enojo. – No lo tome a mal, es muy normal en este tipo de eventos dramatizar la historia. Aunque debo decirle que es la mejor puesta en escena de nuestra historia que he visto. – Termino con una sonrisa. Himeko comprendió su punto y le devolvió la sonrisa.

Dentro del salón aún se encontraba bailando un "príncipe azul" con una chica de ojos y cabellos aguamarinos, ella ya estaba más que cansada, había perdido de vista nuevamente a la pelirosa y para sumar aún el rey Kaito no la soltaba.

Miku nota que alguien los detiene, al voltear ve unos ojos azules, el tono que había estado esperando ver desde que inicio la velada. Esta miraba fijamente a Kaito que le devolvía la mirada un tanto extrañado y con una expresión en su rostro que denotaba curiosidad y molestia.

– Buenas noches, ¿me permite bailar con la señorita Hatsune? – No se sabía quién estaba más sorprendido con la proposición de la comandante Megurine, si Kaito o Miku, ella no cabía de la felicidad, de repente todo su cansancio desapareció, la comandante quería bailar con ella, ¡es más sabía su nombre!

– Eh… este… mmm… ¿Qué? – Balbuceó el rey.

– Como me escucho su alteza, quería que me permitiera aunque sea un vals con la señorita Hatsune.

– ¿Usted quiere bailar con Miku? – Dijo con un dejo de desprecio en su voz.

La había llamado por su nombre, y por la forma que se expresó Luka pensó que de verdad había interrumpido, de repente se sintió muy mal. ¡Qué tonta! Eso le pasa por hacerle caso a Himeko. Pero ya no podía echarse hacia atrás.

– ah ehmm pues sí, es lo que escucho – Dijo algo nerviosa, Kaito y Luka se miraban fijamente, ninguno de los tres dijo una palabra, hasta que Miku hablo.

– ¡Encantada bailaría con usted Comandante! – Dijo muy entusiasmada, desbordaba tanta alegría que Kaito y Luka ahora estaban aún más que sorprendidos! Cada uno pensando ¿Qué más sorpresas traerá esa noche?


	6. Capitulo cinco - ¿Bailamos?

Hola! Creo que dije que publicaria un cap por dia... no? bueno aqui esta el siguiente.

**Capitulo Cinco – ¿Bailamos?**

Kaito se negaba a soltar a Miku, no comprendía como ella quería bailar con la comandante Megurine! Y de repente una idea se le vino a la mente, como si de una revelación se tratara… ¿Quizás hace unos momentos no estaba celosa por el príncipe Kamui, sino más bien… por… la comandante? El solo pensamiento lo dejó muy perturbado, eso nunca lo hubiese imaginado de Miku.

Miku al ver que el rey no la dejaba ir, se soltó de sus manos y se fue directo a bailar con esa chica que la desvelaba. Aun no podía creer que ella quisiese bailar con ella y que supiera su apellido. No podía de tanta felicidad.

La comandante la tomó entre sus brazos, se sintió realizada, como si hubiese ganado una gran batalla, aunque pensándolo bien, era la primera batalla por librar para ganar el amor y atención de Hatsune Miku.

Empezaron a danzar por la pista al son que marcaba la música. Ellas no eran las únicas mujeres que bailaban, en realidad muchas mujeres bailaban con otras, así como hombres bailaban con otros, además, de parejas de hombres y mujeres obviamente.

Pero para ellas, todo en esa pista de baile desapareció se miraban fijamente a los ojos sin decir palabras. Miku por un momento creyó que su corazón se saldría de su pecho. Quería decir algo, pero no hallaba que, sentía que si hablaba dañaría el hermoso y mágico momento que estaba viviendo.

Kaito por su parte estaba más que sorprendido, anonadado. Tanto así que ni se dio cuenta que se había quedado en medio de la pista, solo, simplemente observando como Miku se fue con esa chica y más aún con una gran sonrisa de oreja a oreja. Veía con rabia como ella observaba a la comandante con un brillo especial en los ojos. De repente otra voz gruesa lo sacó de sus cavilaciones.

– Por lo visto ser un rey tampoco te funciono a ti. – Él dirigió su vista hacia dónde provenía esa voz, encontrándose con un hombre un poco más alto que el, de ojos y cabellos morados.

– ¿Qué también estas interesado en Miku? – ¡Eso sería el colmo! Pensó él.

– ¡No! A diferencia de ti yo prefiero a las mujeres, no las niñas – Gakupo se rió un poco de él. – Lo decía por la comandante. Hace poco estuve bailando con ella. Pero me dejó tirado en medio de la pista…. ¡y ya veo porque!

Kaito lo observó a él y luego a las dos mujeres que bailaban – Esto no puede estar pasando.

– Al parecer sí, algo debe estar pasando con las mujeres de la nobleza de los diez reinos, he escuchado que la princesa Kurusugawa ha rechazado tajantemente al príncipe Oogami parece que no ha olvidado a su viejo amor… y que la princesa Himemiya ha rechazado al menos a seis hombres en tan solo un mes. Y ni que decir de las princesas de los reinos de Megpoid, Masuda y Kisaragi.

– Debe haber algo que podamos hacer.

El príncipe Kamui lo observó detenidamente y luego sonrió – Ya veremos que se nos ocurre, mientras te invito a una copa, mira ahí está el pobre Souma buscando como un tonto a Kurusugawa, al parecer no se ha dado cuenta que ella está hablando con su hermana en uno de los balcones. Y tampoco ha notado que a ella no le gustan precisamente los bombones, y prefiere las chupetas.

Kaito lo quedó mirando mientras reía por su extraño comentario. – Mejor vamos andando.

Mientras tanto en un balcón dos chicas seguían hablando tranquilamente. Una se encontraba contando una historia, mientras que la otra solo reía.

– ¿En serio le hiciste eso a tu hermano? Solo para no asistir a esa fiesta. No lo puedo creer. –Dijo una rubia con una gran sonrisa.

– Sí, aunque no lo creas yo era muy traviesa de niña.

– Nah, en serio, debajo de esa mirada de hielo se esconde toda una aventurera. – Dijo con ironía. Ella solo podía reír ante su historia, sobre todo porque en esta Souma quedaba muy mal parado – ¿Pero en verdad le arruinaste todo el closet junto con la ropa a tu hermano, solo para no asistir a esa fiesta?

– Sí, Aunque de todas formas fuimos, casi de inmediato le compraron un nuevo conjunto. – Le dijo con una sonrisa. – ¿Por qué no me crees?

– Es que te vez tan seria y distante, ¡cuesta creerlo!

– Si quieres le preguntas.

– No gracias, sé que es tu hermano y con el debido respeto que se merece, pero en serio que es un tonto que no sabe conquistar a una mujer! Mientras siga con el tema de casarse conmigo no pienso cruzarme por su camino.

Ante sus sinceras palabras solo pudo soltar una ruidosa carcajada – Si mi hermano es un poco tonto, pero deberías darle una oportunidad – Por alguna razón esas palabras le constaron un poco. – Aunque… – La rubia dirigió su mirada a ella. – Si no te gusta, no hay nada que hacer… cierto. – Esto último lo dijo mirándola seriamente y directo a los ojos.

– No, nada. – Luego de las palabras de Himeko quedaron en silencio.

– ¿Y…. estas…. interesada en alguien? – Preguntó Chikane, por alguna razón que ni ella misma entendía quería saberlo.

– Pues para serte sincera, no.

Chikane no supo ni cómo logró disimular la gran alegría que sintió cuando escuchó esas palabras. Aunque en el fondo quiso negar la razón del por qué, se sentía sumamente mal, ya que desde que la vio le pareció la mujer más hermosa de los diez reinos, la verdad los años le habían sentado muy bien, y a pesar de que Himeko al principio no la tratara muy bien, debido a su repentino cambio quiso hablar con ella, descubriendo que era sumamente inteligente y ocurrente. Sí que estaba en un lío, pensó. Ella era una mujer, y no cualquiera, ¡era la mujer con la cual su hermano se quería casar!

Por su lado Himeko se sentía tan bien y cómoda a su lado, al parecer de verdad no se parecía a su hermano, quería que la noche durara una eternidad. "Quizás me cayó muy bien", pensó con anhelo de que solo fuese eso y no lo que ella pensaba.

Se quedaron por largo rato en un silencio cómodo para ambas, disfrutando de la agradable y fresca brisa, en compañía de la otra.

De repente la rubia volvió a hablar – Y tú….¿Estas interesada en alguien? – Al hacer esa pregunta se sintió un poco nerviosa por la respuesta, "pero solo es porque estoy preguntándole algo muy personal" se dijo a sí misma.

– Podría decir que hasta ayer no me interesaba nadie – Esto se lo dijo viéndola directamente, ni ella misma entendía su extraña y ambigua respuesta.

A la rubia le dolió un poco escuchar eso, sin embargo, hizo como si nada, le sonrió cálidamente y cambió abruptamente el tema de conversación al escuchar una canción que llegaba hasta ellas, a pesar de los gruesos vidrios que se interponía entre el balcón y el gran salón. – ¡Me encanta esa canción! – Dijo enérgicamente –Pero no hay con quien bailar.– Su estado de ánimo bajó súbitamente.

– ¿Cómo qué no? – Le respondió Chikane – ¿Ya te olvidaste de mi presencia? – La rubia la observaba desconcertada – ¿Bailamos? – Le dijo mientras le ofrecía su mano izquierda.

Al principio observó su mano de forma dudosa, pero que importaba que fuese una mujer, ella quería bailar, además Chikane le cayó muy bien, y sobre todo desde hace un rato quería saber cómo era la textura de su piel, no había podido evitar observarla detenidamente de arriba abajo en todo el tiempo que estuvieron allí.

Acepto su mano y comenzaron a bailar en la oscuridad de la noche, bajo un cielo sin luna, pero con muchas estrellas que las iluminaban, si Himeko antes pensaba que esa noche era hermosa, ahora sentía que era mágica, la mejor noche de su vida…

Si antes estaba cansada se preguntaba dónde estaba todo ese cansancio, en cuanto la comandante quiso bailar con ella se olvidó de todo. Llevaba bailando con ella al menos seis piezas, todas de forma seguida y sin hablar. Nunca en su vida había estado más nerviosa y segura a la vez. Esos hermosos ojos azules no habían apartado su vista de los suyos en toda la noche y ella la miraba igualmente de forma fija y con una sonrisa muy tonta.

Poco le importaba lo que pensara Kaito de ella, pudo sentir su mirada fija sobre ellas en todo momento, pero que podía significar esa mirada sobre ella, ¡si era con la comandante Megurine que bailaba!

Por su parte Luka, a pesar de verse sumamente confiada y segura de sí, en realidad por dentro era un manojo de nervios, seguía sin creer que Miku aceptara bailar con ella, y más aún que lo siguiera haciendo. No había sido capaz de decir una sola palabra por miedo, puro y físico miedo de que en cualquier momento ella saliera corriendo y la dejara allí tirada. Por esto solo se limitaba a observarla directamente y trataba de transmitirle de esta forma todo lo que le hacía sentir.

– ¿A quién buscas Oogami? – Dijo con su conocida voz grave Gakupo.

– ¿Eh? – Se sorprendió al ver al príncipe Kamui junto al rey Shion, ¿No se suponía que estaban bailando?

– Al parecer a él el titulo tampoco le sirvió de mucho – Se burlaba Kaito.

– ¿Ustedes que hacen aquí? No se supone que estaban bailando, o al menos eso me dijeron hace un rato cuando me dejaron solo, al igual que la ingrata de Chikane. – Dijo un poco enojado. Al ver que ninguno de los dos respondió a sus preguntas, y al observar sobre sus hombros, él comenzó a reír y continuo hablando – Déjenme adivinar aquellas lindas chicas que están allá bailando – dijo viendo hacia la pista de baile. – Los dejaron tirados para bailar juntas – Continuo riendo abiertamente.

– Al menos ellas no están bailando con mi hermana – Dijo Gakupo lleno de ira. El solo recordar que Luka lo dejó tirado por ir a bailar con una niña lo llenaba de una rabia inmensa.

Él dejó de reír – ¿De qué hablas?

– No sé, deberías ir revisar los balcones, quizás allí encuentres a tu escurridiza princesita. – Dijo entre enojado y divertido Kaito.

Souma hizo una mueca, ya estaba cansado de estar detrás de la princesa Kurusugawa, ya pensaría que hacer para lograr convencerla de casarse con él. Por ahora si ella estaba hablando con su hermana todo estaba bien, pensó – Saben las mujeres es mejor ignorarlas, porque no más bien vamos a la barra a tomar algo.

– Me parece mejor idea, a eso veníamos. – Respondió Gakupo un poco más calmado.

La canción termino, sin embargo ellas aún seguían unidas, se sentían muy cómoda la una con la otra. Chikane no tenía palabras para describir lo que sentía, tenía miedo, miedo de que le gustara Himeko y más de que ella le correspondiera, ¿Cómo iba a mirar a los ojos a su hermano de ahora en adelante?

– ¿Juguemos un juego?– Dijo de repente Himeko al separarse, con una hermosa e inocente sonrisa que provocó un paró a su corazón.

– Suenas como una niña – Ella la miró un poco triste y apartó su vista con un claro sonrojo, la ojiazul se sintió un poco mal. – No lo dije en mal sentido. – La alentó a continuar.

– Para que te digo, si te burlaras muy seguramente – Dijo un poco decepcionada.

– Te aseguro que no me burlaré. – Le dijo con una media sonrisa en su rostro.

– Bueno… Será creerte. La idea era juntar parejas con los nobles de los diez reinos – Dijo con menos entusiasmo que antes y un poco nerviosa, por la opinión de la peliazul.

¿Eh? Que idea mas tonta pensó Chikane, pero al ver el rostro de Himeko decidió seguirle el juego. – Suena… interesante… A ver empezaré… Que tal la princesa Masuda con el príncipe Kagamine?

Himeko no soportó la risa y se largó a reír incontrolablemente – Eso es lo más ilógico que eh escuchado! Empezando porque ella es mayor.

– Creí que querías parejas medio locas. – Decía entre risas.

– Sí pero no tanto – Himeko seguía riendo, y Chikane no pudo evitar sentirse contagiada y empezaron a reír. – Bien es mi turno, que tal la princesa Oota con Tsubasa el comandante del reino Oogami?

Si antes no se había reído, ahora si lo haría – ¡Estás loca! – Dijo entre risas como pudo. Cuando ya se calmó continuo – Bien ¿Qué tal la comandante Megurine con el príncipe Kamui?

Himeko creyó que en su vida pudo soltar una risa más sonora que aquella, solo de imaginar a su amiga con un hombre y más ese – ¡Tú eres la loca! No imagino a Luka enamorada de un hombre y mucho menos al príncipe Kamui – Seguía riendo.

Chikane se sintió un poco feliz por su amiga de cabellos aguamarina, confirmar que la comandante no estaba interesada en Gakupo podía darles muchas esperanzas, pero por otro lado, por la forma en que Himeko habló de ella, con cierta confianza y gran cariño, temió que una estuviese interesada en la otra – ¿La comandante Megurine está interesada en alguien?

Himeko no supo porque, pero apenas Chikane le hizo aquella pregunta su risa se detuvo abruptamente y sintió que algo en su interior se quebró, podría Chikane estar interesada en Luka ¿Sería esa la persona que robo su corazón ese día como ella misma había afirmado? – Sí, ¿Por qué? – Preguntó con precaución, temiendo por la respuesta.

Estaba interesada en alguien, y por la seguridad y rapidez con la cual respondió y más aún la contra respuesta que formuló aumentó sus temores – ehh… No sé cómo decirlo sin que suene…. raro o…. atrevido –El corazón de Himeko dejó de enviar sangre a sus venas. – Pues conozco a alguien que se muere por conocerla. Pero es una chica.

Himeko seguía con miedo a que se refiriera a ella misma, pero hizo como si nada – Ya veo, pero ella está profundamente enamorada…. de una chica, con la cual para su mala suerte no ha podido si quiera hablar.

No ha podido hablarle, de repente Chikane sintió como si le quitaran un gran peso de encima y sonrío, esta expresión no pasó desapercibida para unos ojos violetas que inmediatamente se mostraron algo molestos – Ya veo, espero y la chica en la cual esté interesada sea la misma que yo conozco.

Himeko no podía soportar más la extraña y nueva ira que sentía, ¿Qué era ese sentimiento? No iba a pensar ahora en ello, solo quería aclarar de una buena vez si Chikane estaba interesada en Luka – Puede ser, si es su fiel acompañante esta chica!

Chikane quedó congelada, entonces Miku tenía muchas posibilidades de cumplir su anhelado sueño de tener algo con la comandante, no pudo evitar sonreír aún más, "vaya que buen término había tenido ese tonto jueguito" pensó con alegría.

Por su parte Himeko no comprendía la reacción de Chikane... A menos que fuese porque su fiel ayudante estuviese de verdad interesada en Luka y no Chikane como había pensado… "que bien" pensó. – Esa sonrisa quiere decir que la señorita Hatsune está interesada en Luka?

– Sí, y parece ser que la comandante Megurine está interesada en Miku.

– Vaya… No lo creí posible, sobre todo porque nunca han hablado… Pero me alegra de saberlo, quizás deberíamos ayudarlas!

– Sí. Pero si queremos hacer eso, debemos entrar y rescatar a Miku del apuesto rey Shion, cuando salí del salón se veía sumamente aburrida.

Himeko se reía – Lo sabía, se veía incomoda y Luka no me hacía caso… Pues sí entremos a ver en que ayudamos.

Aunque se sentían muy cómodas allí, siendo solo ellas dos, sabían que la noche tenía que llegar a su fin y que no podían esconderse por siempre, y era mejor entrar ahora que cuando las estuvieran buscando por su ausencia, las encontraran allí escondidas y mal interpretaran la situación.

Entraron como sí nada, ambas buscaban a su respectiva amiga, cuando las vieron juntas en la mitad de la pista de baile mirándose como idiotas una a la otra, Chikane fue la primera en hablar. – ¡Vaya parece que ya no necesitaran nuestra ayuda!.

– Quizás tú acompañante, pero Luka es medio torpe para esto. Podría jurar que no le ha hablado en toda la noche. Mejor y las ayudamos a distancia… ¿Qué te parece una cena?

– Suena bien.

Al finalizar la velada dos chicas seguían conversando como si fuesen amigas de toda la vida. Mientras que otras se despedían, después de haber bailado juntas toda la noche.

– Hasta mañana, señorita Hatsune.

– Miku, dime Miku, y hasta mañana comandante.

– Luka, dime, Luka – Le dijo sus mismas palabras con una gran sonrisa. – Espero verte pronto Miku.

– Espero lo mismo Luka. – Le contesto con una sonrisa. Se dio la vuelta y se fue al hotel donde se le había designado una habitación junto a la de Chikane. Tenía que descansar ya que al día siguiente empezarían los juegos y Chikane estaba entre las primeras en competir.


	7. Capitulo Seis - los juegos de los reinos

**Capitulo Seis – Los juegos de los reinos**

Por alguna razón ella estaba allí, en primera fila, en una de las primeras competencias y no estaba en el centro acuático siendo testigo de las competencias de natación como siempre, sino donde se practicaba arquería, pero no tenía que ver con una chica de ojos y cabellos azules que conoció la noche anterior, no, ella estaba allí porque quería ver algo nuevo estos juegos si debe ser por eso, pensaba insistentemente la princesa Kurusugawa.

– Y me dirás que estas aquí porque…

– ¡Eh! – Al voltear se encuentra con unos ojos azules, y un hermoso rostro adornado por una cabellera rosa.

– Déjame adivinar viniste a ver algo nuevo. –Dijo con ironía

– Y que si es así – Le respondió desafiándola a contradecirla.

– ¿En serio quieres que te crea?

– ¿Tú qué haces aquí? ¿No deberías estar en el palacio controlando toda la seguridad?

– Bueno, tengo uno que otro rato libre. – Respondió tranquilamente.

– ¿En serio quieres que te crea? – Se la quedó mirando y viendo como Luka solo sonreía de la forma que hacia cuando se sentía atrapada. – Más bien estas esperando ver a cierta chica de ojos y cabellos color aqua.

– Y tú vienes a ver a Oogami – Le dijo con tono de triunfo.

– ¿Eh? – Himeko quedó más que desconcertada.

– Si porque me miras así

– ¿Oogami?

– Si, ¡míralo ahí esta! Siempre se lleva la medalla de plata, pobre debería intentar otros deportes donde no compita también su hermana – Se echó a reír Luka mientras lo señalaba.

– ¿Eh? – Volteó donde Luka le indicaba, encontrándose con Souma con el traje deportivo que representaba al reino Oogami, ¿Cómo no lo había notado? Más aún ¿Cómo no había notado a más nadie que no fuese Chikane?

– Ya Himeko, ¿En serio no lo habías notado? – Le dijo con incredulidad – ¿Entonces porque estás aquí? – Himeko seguía desconcertada con sus pensamientos – Himeko… Himeko… ¿Te fuiste de este mundo? – Le hablaba su compañera, pero ella no respondía.

– Eh, si ya te dije solo vine a ver algo nuevo. – Dijo como sí nada volviendo de sus pensamientos.

Luka solo la quedó viendo, no le creía nada, pero la dejaría tarde o temprano llegaría hasta ella en busca de consejo – Tú nunca lo dijiste. – Con esto dejaron de hablar y se dispusieron a observar la competencia.

Era el turno de Souma, este parecía estar sumamente concentrado, pero sus pensamientos no estaban allí. Solo podía pensar en que por una vez en la vida pudiese superar a su hermana, pero le era prácticamente imposible, ella poseía un talento natural para casi cualquier deporte.

Realizó su tiro, pero por unos milímetros no llegó al centro, bajo los brazos de forma abrupta y casi violenta, descalibrando un poco su arco. Volteo a las gradas de donde provenían aplausos, pero ¿Por qué aplaudían? ¿Por su fallo? Y entonces vio a la orgullosa princesa Kurusugawa, hermosa e inalcanzable como siempre, ¿Es que acaso nunca podría obtener lo que deseaba? ¿Acaso ella sería algo más en lo que su hermana le ganaría? Se preguntó con furia.

Ahora era el turno de Chikane, era la última en actuar en los turnos, debido a que era la actual campeona de esa competencia. A diferencia de su hermano sus pensamientos estaban completamente dirigidos a que la flecha diera en el centro de la diana. Unos minutos de total silencio. Un sonido seco y la flecha dio en el centro. Y así terminó el primer turno, volviendo a iniciar la representante del reino Masuda.

– Vaya que aburrida es esta competencia – Dijo una pelirosa, mientras bostezaba.

– ¿Entonces para que vienes? – Preguntó su rubia amiga.

– Quería ver que tal era – Dijo con aparente desinterés

– En vez de inventar excusas que ni tú misma te crees… ¿Dime como te fue ayer con Hatsune?

– ¿Irme de qué? – Dijo como si nada, mirando al frente.

– Ahhh – Grito en voz baja con un poco de desespero – Contigo no se puede. Ayer te vi bailar con ella. Déjame adivinar no fuiste capaz ni de decirle "hola".

La pelirosa se sintió un poco apenada. Ella tenía razón no fue capaz de decirle más de diez palabras en toda la noche – Ah… mmm… bueno… lo que pasa es que… – Comentaba muy bajo, con una de sus manos en el cuello.

– Lo que pasa es que eres bien cobarde, ¿Segura eres la comandante de este reino?

– Sí, sabes que soy buena en mi trabajo… pero estas cosas no se me dan muy bien.

– ¿Cómo has tenido novia en el pasado?

– Bueno para ser sincera… Ellas eran las que me buscaban – Esto último lo dijo muy bajito, y la princesa casi que no pudo escuchar.

Himeko no pudo evitar soltar un suspiro, ella sabía muy bien que su amiga era una idiota total en temas del corazón, por algo ninguna pareja le duraba, todas la buscaban por su título, y Luka lo sabía muy bien, pero por alguna razón tenía la esperanza que llegara a buen término con la Hatsune – ¿Al menos lograste tu gran entrada?

Cómo si le hubiesen inyectado energía su semblante cambió radicalmente, ahora tenía una gran sonrisa en su rostro – Sí. Hice lo que me dijiste, fui hasta donde Kaito y le arrebaté a Miku, ¡ella encantada accedió a bailar conmigo! Parece que sí estaba aburrida de bailar con él.

– Entonces porque no avanzaste más, ¡se nota a kilómetros que tú también le interesas!

– ¿Tú crees? – Preguntó con una mirada que le inspiró mucha ternura a su rubia amiga

– Claro, solo debes ser más suelta con ella, más tú. Deja el miedo, lo peor que pueda pasar es que solo quiera tu amistad, ¿Sí? Así que porque no usas tu pase y bajas hasta el campo y le invitas a cenar. Y si le da pena o se niega, dile que la princesa Kurusugawa quiere invitar a la princesa Himemiya, así tendrá que acompañarla – Le dijo con una pequeña sonrisa.

– De acuerdo lo haré… pero más tarde, tengo que irme al palacio ya mi hora de descanso acabo.

– Sí claro, lo que diga Comandante Megurine la cobarde Luka.

– No empieces Himeko, en serio se acabó mi tiempo.

Luka nunca cambiaria, se preguntaba si esa chica Hatsune sería igual de torpe que su amiga. Luka se despidió de ella y se fue corriendo, como sí huyera de algo. Ella solo negó con la cabeza y continúo viendo a los jugadores prepararse para el siguiente turno.

En la zona de descanso se encontraba Miku observando detenidamente a las gradas, había jurado ver a la princesa Kurusugawa pero no estaba segura si era ella, si tan solo se dejara ver más, de repente la vio llegar, a la pelirosa que la desvelaba, no pudo evitar colocar una gran sonrisa. Pero notó que hablaba muy cómodamente con la que parecía ser la princesa, no pudo evitar sentir mucha rabia, o quizás era eso que llaman celos.

Siguió observando hasta el más mínimo de sus detalles y gestos, viendo como pasaba de estar con una sonrisa burlona a una expresión desconcertada a luego verse algo apenada. Que tierna pensó pero como deseaba ser la princesa Kurusugawa, pero no para ser la heredera de todo un reino, sino por qué en ese preciso instante estaría al lado de ella.

– Miku… Miku… MIKU – Escucho su nombre dicho de forma un tanto molesta, volteo encontrándose con unos ojos azules que la veían atentamente. – Miku, estoy llamándote desde hace un momento, ¿dónde estás?¿En la luna?

– Eh?

– Miku… ¡Te dije que me pasaras mi carcaj!

Ella reaccionó – Ah sí, toma Chikane. – Le pasó rápidamente el objeto que le estaba pidiendo.

– ¿Ya en serio, dónde estabas? ¡Porque aquí no era!

– Estaba… pensando un poco – Se rio de forma nerviosa.

Chikane la quedó viendo, Era nuevamente el turno de Souma y una vez el terminar sería su turno y ella necesitaba sus implementos los cuales Miku custodiaba muy amablemente, ella decidió dirigir su vista hacia donde su acompañante la tenía hace unos momentos, encontrándose con la princesa y la comandante del reino Kurusugawa – Ah ya veo estabas en una luna rosada. –Dijo con burla, mientras escuchaba los aplausos, entonces se dispuso a ir a la zona de tiro, dejando a Miku con la palabra en la boca.

Por alguna razón quería impresionar a Himeko, quería que su tiro fuera por lejos mejor que el de Souma hace unos momentos. Se concentró profundamente, logrando un tiro bastante certero en el centro de la diana. Sonrió para sus adentros, ella nunca se había interesado en competir para ser mejor que nadie, lo hacía más por diversión, pero el día de hoy sería diferente.

Se dio la vuelta encontrándose con unos ojos amarillos que la observaban atenta desde las gradas. No pudo evitar soltar un suspiro, es que la princesa Kisaragi no había podido superar su ruptura, si bien ella nunca había tenido una novia oficial, si una que otra aventura, principalmente con chicas de la nobleza de su reino, claro todas secretas.

Ella siempre les dejaba en claro que solo eran aventuras, nada serio, sin embargo, Otoha parece no haber comprendido el concepto de aventura. Al parecer ella creyó que podría conquistarla o ganarse su corazón, pero las personas no pueden decidir de quien se dolía haber perdido a una gran amiga por algo tan banal, pero que podía hacer.

Ella era de las que asumía sus errores, y ese había sido uno y muy grande. Desde entonces decidió dejar jugar y se dedicaría a su trabajo. Si aparecía alguien que llamara lo suficiente su atención vería si formalizaba una relación.

Y es que ella no era la única con secretos de ese tipo, sabía de una buena fuente que la princesa Masuda tenía un romance prohibido con la princesa del reino Megpoid, que la princesa Kurusugawa había tenido un romance con una deportista de su reino que no terminó muy bien y ni que decir de los gemelos del reino Kagamine, pero ese no era su problema.

Las rondas de ese día habían terminado, Chikane iba a la delantera en puntos, seguida muy de cerca de su hermano, sentía que lo había logrado, cada vez que era su turno se volteaba y buscaba inmediatamente esa mirada violeta que cada vez le gustaba más observar, solo para ver ese brillo que mostraba únicamente cuando era su turno.

Puede que fuese su imaginación… pero, sentía que Himeko solo la miraba a ella y cuando daba en el blanco podía casi decir que celebraba con ella, como si fuese ella la que realizará el tiro. Esa mañana no le importó nadie más, no observó a ninguna otra persona, podía sentir las miradas de ira de siempre de su hermano, si él creía que ella no se daba cuenta es porque definitivamente es un tonto. ¿Y Miku? Quien sabe a dónde se había ido, después del primer tiro desapareció mágicamente.

Por otro lado la princesa Kisaragi, no dejó de observarla en todo momento. Si las miradas mataran ella ya estuviera muerta. Y es que podía percibir todo el odio que le lanzaba con la mirada, un extraño odio es de aclarar, ya que podía sentir rencor y cariño al mismo tiempo.

Así transcurrió la mañana primer día de los juegos de los reinos número quinientos sesenta y nueve, la competencia de arquería duraría al menos unos cinco días más, ya que la eliminación era un proceso normalmente lento debido a la gran cantidad de participantes, además del número de turnos que cada uno tenía.

Miku después de entregar su carcaj a Chikane y observar como acertó su tiro. Dirigió su vista de nuevo hacia el público, encontrando a su perdición rosa con una expresión de sumo aburrimiento, notó que hablaba con la princesa y que luego se iba.

A ella no le importó dejar todo tirado, igual Chikane realmente no la necesitaba, la llevaba porque sabía que le gustaba observar esa competencia, además, para que no estuviese sola. Se fue hacia la salida, pero la perdió de vista.

Tomó el primer taxi que apareció y le pidió que la llevara al palacio, muy seguramente estaría ahí. Una vez llegó intento ingresar, pero el pase se le fue negado, solicitó entonces una audiencia con la comandante, pero también se le fue negado.

Esto la entristeció, pero no se detendría en algún momento la encontraría y entonces no la dejaría ir. La noche anterior le quedó más que claro que el sentimiento era reciproco, solo que la pelirosa era tan torpe y tímida en cosas del amor que no fue capaz de llevar las cosas al siguiente nivel. Pero, ella se encargaría de eso.

* * *

Espero les este gustando...


	8. Capitulo siete – ¡No, de un Himemiya No!

**Hola! Andaba un poco ocupada, igual aquí está el siguiente capítulo... Gracias a GMMG por tu reviews ^^ ya verás que pasa jeje**

**Capitulo Siete – ¡No, de un Himemiya No!**

Y allí estaba otra vez, observando la final de arquería, no comprendía que estaba haciendo allí… o tal vez sí…

**Flash Back**

Himeko en la tarde se encontraba donde siempre estaba el primer día de los juegos, en el gran e imponente estadio del reino Kurusugawa, apreciando la competencia de atletismo, más específicamente en la de cien metros, pero esta vez no sería como las anteriores. En esa ocasión no estaba dando gritos de ánimo o sostenía pancartas de apoyo.

No, esa vez no sería así, y es que como nunca podía faltar en la pista estaba la más famosa deportista de todo el reino Kurusugawa, Saotome Makoto. Con su también muy famosa sonrisa, una que podría derretir a cualquiera, pero ya no a ella.

Ella que fue su mejor amiga del instituto… su primer amor… Nunca olvidaría como le partió su corazón en mil pedazos. Podría decirse que ya se había recuperado, pero aun así allí estaba, viéndola competir, esperando que se callera o algo así, pero muy seguramente ganaría como siempre.

– Vaya, ¿no era que eras la princesa más trabajadora de todas? Pero veo que te la pasas es de competencia en competencia – Escucho a un lado suyo, en un claro tono de burla, al voltear se encontró con unos vivaces ojos azul zafiro.

– ¿Princesa Himemiya? – Dijo con asombro, ¿Qué hacia ella allí?

– Donde, ¿Dónde está la linda princesa Himemiya? no la veo – Decía Chikane con un exagerado tono de burla mirando a todas partes, con un supuesto desespero.

Himeko primero la vio desconcertada, para luego soltarse a reír, la princesa Himemiya podía llegar a ser muy ocurrente. Ella para seguirle el juego, empezó a buscar algo dentro de su bolso, cuando lo encontró se lo colocó de frente a la ojiazul.

Chikane seguía con su supuesta búsqueda hasta que se encontró de frente con un espejo. No supo que decir, esa princesa sabía muy bien cómo responder a sus bromas – Ah aquí esta princesa, es un gusto conocerla, siempre la he admirado! – Dijo con una exagerada emoción. – ¿Cómo princesa? ¿Qué detrás suyo hay una más bella? ¡Eso es imposible! – Chikane apartó el espejo y la miró con una tierna sonrisa – Veo que la princesa Himemiya tenía razón, la princesa Kurusugawa es aún más bella.

Himeko no sabía que responder ante esas palabras, solo apartó su mirada y volteó su rostro, esperando que la chica frente a ella no notara su sonrojo.

Por su parte Chikane se sentía más que realizada. Había logrado sonrojar a la tierna princesa Kurusugawa. Y es que ni ella misma sabía porque no podía evitar coquetearle y lanzarle lindas palabras para que se sonrojara.

El silencio cayó sobre ellas. La competencia dio inicio y como es costumbre, no tardó más de once segundos acabar… Ganando…. Como siempre Saotome.

Himeko suspiro pesadamente, se levantó de allí no quería estar en ese lugar, la verdad no le agradaba la idea, para que ver como Mako recibía su medalla de oro de las manos del estúpido príncipe Oogami… Ya había tenido suficiente, ese par eran tal para cual, no podía entender ¿Cómo Mako lo había preferido a él sobre ella? Y más aún, ¿Cómo pensaba él que ella lo iba a aceptar? Y lo peor era que le coqueteaba a ella de una forma tan… tan… absurda y descarada… Que hombre tan tonto y molesto, pensaba la rubia.

Se levantó abruptamente y con un enojo mal disimulado, cosa que Chikane notó inmediatamente, se levantó junto con ella y la acompañó en silencio hasta la salida. Tenía una idea de porque su enojo, trató de comprenderla, de seguro la situación no era fácil para ella. Decidió simplemente seguirla en silencio para que no se sintiera sola.

Himeko salió inmediatamente de allí, sentía que la ojiazul la seguía, "esta chica sí que es rara", pensaba mientras caminaba, era amable y cálida, aunque en apariencia parecía todo lo contrario, fría y distante. Era muy diferente a su hermano, "¿Será que es adoptada?" se preguntaba. Se lamentaba haberla tratado tan mal la noche anterior, al parecer no todos los Himemiya eran como él o su padre y generaciones de hombres que habían intentado apoderarse de su reino y con ello de la amatista.

Desde la pista ella observaba a la que posiblemente fue su mayor fans, la princesa de ese reino, la verdad lamentaba haberla traicionado, pero no podía echarse a la pena, tenía que asumir su error, la vio con el mismo semblante serio y medio triste de siempre, puede que los demás no lo notaran pero ella sí. Lamentablemente no podía consolarla, Himeko ya no creía en sus palabras, ni en su arrepentimiento.

Se distrajo en los preparativos, cuando dirigió su mirada a las gradas otra vez se sorprendió de verla hablar a gusto con otra persona que no fuese su padre o Luka, ella no era muy social que digamos, le sorprendió más verla sonreír tan abiertamente. No pudo evitar sentir celos, si tan solo no hubiese hecho caso a las palabras de Souma… Pero lamentablemente el hubiese no existe.

Al día siguiente Himeko nuevamente fue a observar a aquella ojiazul durante la mañana la competencia de arquería. Como siempre Chikane iba adelante se alegraba mucho de que fuese a ganar, estaba más que segura, y no porque fuese la favorita, sino porque al ver su desempeño en comparación a los demás Chikane era definitivamente la mejor, poseía un gran talento para aquel deporte.

Ya en la tarde no asistió a ningún evento, en especial los de atletismo. Se encontraba en una de las tantas salas de su palacio viendo hacia la nada por la ventana – ¿Me dirás que estás aquí por qué…? – Escucho la inconfundible voz de Luka a su espalda.

– No tengo porque decirte. – Respondió fría y cortante.

Luka no se sorprendió de la respuesta, al contrario se esperaba un comportamiento así de parte de su amiga, había escuchado que estuvo presente en la competencia de cien metros el día anterior. – Creí que ya lo habías superado o… ¿Me mentiste?

Claro que lo había hecho, esa herida ya había cicatrizado… la razón por la que estaba allí pensando era otra. Pero no era capaz de decírselo a Luka. – ¿Cómo te termino de ir ayer con tu trabajo? – Preguntó evadiendo su interrogante.

Luka la miraba fijamente como ella solo observaba por la ventana – Bien…. Himeko, mírame, si te sientes mal sabes que puedes contar conmigo, si ahora no quieres hablar lo entiendo, pero no puedes quedarte sola con tu dolor por siempre.

Himeko en ningún momento volteo a verla, a pesar de su pedido, no pudo evitar sonreír, su amiga siempre había sido la gran columna sobre la que se sostenía en tiempos difíciles. – Gracias Luka, pero aunque no lo creas no es por Ma digo Saotome que estoy mal.

– ¿Entonces? – Le preguntó con el ceño fruncido.

– No sé si sea capaz de decirlo en voz alta.

– Si ahora no puedes, no hay problema, me dirás cuando sea el momento.

Himeko sonrió ante la comprensión de su amiga. – Y… ¿Ya invitaste a Hatsune?

– ¿Eh? – Luka la observaba con temor.

– Luka – Dijo su nombre con un tono claro de reproche. – No lo puedo creer, ¿no invitaste a Hatsune a una simple cena? – Decía mientras movía enérgicamente sus manos.

– Eh… etto… eh..

Himeko la observaba atenta – ¿Etto qué….? – Dijo más que molesta.

– Je verás lo olvidé. – Le dijo con una risa nerviosa.

– Sabes no te creo… ¡Eres una cobarde!... Luka, si sigues así perderás tu oportunidad, ella se irá a su país cuando acaben los juegos y quien sabe cuándo será el siguiente evento social donde se encuentren los nobles de los diez reinos… y aun así eso no asegura nada… Además, recuerda que el rey Shion también está interesado en ella y a diferencia de los Kurusugawa él va y viene al reino Himemiya, sabes que son grandes aliados… No puedes seguir con esa aptitud. No comprendo si en verdad te gusta ¿Por qué no vas por ella?

– Etto veras – Luka dudo en continuar – Te-tengo miedo – Himeko la miró asombrada. – Sí Himeko, miedo, lo que siento no es normal. – Decía mientras se apoyaba en un brazo de una silla de aquella sala. – Cuando la veo se me va el aire, cuando miro sus ojos todo a mi alrededor desaparece, creo… creo que me enamoré y temo que ella no sienta lo mismo. Que sea como todas las chicas, que no me quiera como yo a ella. Creo que prefiero quedarme quieta.

– No puedo creer que lo que escucho, Luka ella también está interesada en ti. Solo hay que ver cómo te miraba en la velada mientras bailaban.

– Y si es algo meramente superficial, a duras penas hemos hablado. – Decía abatida.

– Pues entonces lo que tú sientes también lo es. – Le dijo con una media sonrisa, Luka iba a decir algo pero se arrepintió. – Yo pienso que así como tú te enamoraste a primera vista de ella, Hatsune hizo lo mismo. Dale una oportunidad y si no te quiere como tú a ella, haz que se enamore de ti, con tus encantos seguramente podrás enamorarla, no me digas que no vas a dar la pelea y te vas a rendir antes de dar la guerra.

– Pero… No sé cómo hablarle.

– Para eso tienes a tu fiel ayudante, pasado mañana es la final de la competencia de arquería, yo me encargo de invitar a la princesa Himemiya a una cena– Luka la miró extrañada. –Ella muy seguramente ganará. La invitaremos a una cena formal por su logro. Tú estarás para vigilarme y Hatsune como su acompañante, ya verás que todo saldrá bien.

– De acuerdo Himeko, confiaré en ti.

– Ya cálmate, para eso estamos las amigas, mi querida comandante Megurine la tímida Luka. – Luka solo sonrió, se preguntó cuántos nombres más le pondría Himeko.

Al día siguiente ella estaba como siempre muy puntual en el estadio donde se practicaba arquería, se preguntaba porque observaba esa aburrida competencia en lugar de ir a la de gimnasia. Y allí estaba esa ojiazul, el día anterior no había hablado con ella, no quería confrontarla y que le preguntará por Mako o Souma, aunque agradeció profundamente que fuese respetuosa y solo la acompañara.

Una vez finalizada la competencia se levantó y se disponía para irse, ya en las afueras del estadio sintió que alguien la detenía, al voltear se encuentra con esos lindos ojos azules que cada vez le gustaban más y eso… le aterraba.

– ¡Buenos días princesa muy ocupada! – Le dijo con gracia.

Le fue extraño que fuese ella la que recibiera un nombre, pero no le desagradó, sino todo lo contrario. – Buenos días princesa Himemiya. – Dijo muy educadamente.

– Ah, sabes mejor dime Chikane, es más corto y suena más lindo. En fin, me preguntaba si puedo acompañarla, estoy un poco aburrida, mi supuesta acompañante me abandonó como todos los días, para irse quién sabe a dónde… Aunque intuyo que las dos sabemos dónde está.

– Claro Chikane, me dirigía al palacio, si gustas podemos ir juntas.

– Oh bueno – Chikane miraba a todos lados.

– ¿Pasa algo?

– ¿Dónde está tú auto?– Le dijo de forma amigable, ella ya le había dado a entender que podía llamarla de tú.

– Para serte sincera me gusta caminar.

– Ya veo… ¿El palacio está muy lejos?

– ¿No se supone que a ti te gusta los deportes? No deberías preocuparte por eso.

– Es que quería intuir cuánto duraría tú agradable presencia – Le dijo con una gran sonrisa, una coqueta. Himeko no pudo decir palabra alguna, había quedado… encantada… No, le pareció una linda sonrisa solo eso, se decía así misma. Chikane seguía esperando a que ella dijera algo – ¿Vamos? ¿Por dónde es?

Himeko salió de su estado de ensoñación – ¿Eh?... ah claro por aquí – Dijo con una sonrisa nerviosa por haberse perdido por un momento observando a Chikane.

Empezaron a caminar. – Tú país es muy bonito debo decir… Nunca había venido.

– Supongo que el tuyo también lo es…. Nunca he ido, tampoco.

– Sí, ¿Por qué los Himemiya no pueden llevarse bien con los Kurusugawa?

– Sabes… Llevo preguntándome lo mismo hace un tiempo. –

Chikane le regalo una sonrisa cómplice – Pero… tú y yo podemos romper ese esquema – Esas palabras y esa sonrisa hicieron que le temblaran las rodillas… No, a ella no le temblaban las rodillas, debe ser que se le olvido desayunar y se siente débil. Sí es eso. Aunque ahora que lo recordaba sí había desayunado.

Luego de un rato caminando en silencio, uno cómodo para su intranquilidad decidió hablar. – ¿Y has hablado con Hatsune?

– ¿Con Miku? ¿De qué?

Caramba, ¿Es que acaso ella era la única que se acordaba de las cosas o qué? – De nuestro plan… Como lo intuí Luka no ha sido capaz de mover un dedo… Esa cobarde. – Esto último lo dijo para sí misma en voz baja.

Chikane frunció un poco el ceño, le pareció que Himeko había dicho algo, pero no lo escuchó. – Pues para serte sincera Miku prácticamente se ha desaparecido, llevo dos días donde apenas la he visto. No sé donde habrá ido.

– Ya veo… Supongo que estará en sus cosas.

– O viendo otras competencias… o conociendo este país… No sé, ella es muy inquiera la verdad.

– ¿Ya veo, y a ti que te gusta hacer?

– ¿Aparte de acompañar a prejuiciosas princesas a sus castillos? – Preguntó con gracia. Himeko solo rió ante su comentario. – Me gusta practicar arquería, tenis y equitación, además de tocar piano.

– ¡Vaya!… y ¿A qué horas diriges tu país?

– Ese por ahora es trabajo de mi padre, aunque también le saco tiempo.

– Ya veo

– Y a ti que te gusta hacer, ¿A parte de huir de los encantos de los príncipes?

Con una sonrisa le contesto. – Me gusta pintar… y tomar fotografías.

– Vaya ¿Algún día me mostraras algún cuadro tuyo?

– Claro, pero solo si me regalas un recital tuyo.

– ¡Como negarme a las demandas de una princesa! – Himeko cada vez se divertía más con esta ocurrente y extraña princesa.

– Bien ya llegamos.

– Sí eso parece. Nos vemos mañana supongo. Sí has soportado cuatro insoportables días de eternos turnos, supongo no te perderás el único que importa. – Chikane se reía ante su propio comentario.

– No lo dudes, allí estaré, en primera fila. – De repente se quedó callada al ver a alguien en la puerta junto con muchas más personas que siempre estaban allí solicitando una audiencia con el rey o algún noble del reino. – ¿Esa no es Hatsune?

Chikane se giró. – ¡Así que aquí es donde se la ha pasado todo este tiempo! ¿Qué se hace allí?

– Es donde se solicitan las audiencias.

– Ya veo… ya me imagino con quien quiere una… esa niña cuando quiere algo no descansa hasta lograr obtenerlo.

– Podemos darle una privada y hasta romántica

– ¿En serio?

– Sí, pero ahora no es el momento, nos vemos mañana… Chikane.

– Claro, hasta luego… Himeko

**Fin Flash Back **

Al ver como Chikane daba el último tiro con el cual lograba alzarse con el oro, no pudo evitar sentir una gran alegría, como si ella misma lo hubiese ganado, mientras pensaba, en todo lo que le hacía sentir esa ojiazul.

"No, esto no puede estar pasando yo no puede estar interesada en una Himemiya la cual tiene sangre Oogami en sus venas!" Pensaba un poco desesperada.


	9. Capitulo ocho – El juego de la conquista

**Capitulo Ocho – El juego de la conquista**

Una vez se despidió de Himeko, Chikane se dirigió hacia donde se encontraba su mejor amiga – ¿Así que aquí es donde pasa tus días?

Al escuchar la voz de Chikane se tensó se sintió tonta, como si se hubiese estado escondiendo de ella. – Eh, ho-hola Chikane. ¿Qué más?

– ¿Así que me has dejado todos estos días tirada solo para obtener una audiencia con la comandante Megurine?

Ella reía nerviosamente. – No, no es lo que piensas.

Chikane alzó una ceja como signo de interrogación. –Entonces, ¿Estás aquí por qué….?

– Bueno… lo que pasa… es que… – Su voz se hacía más baja con cada palabra. Ya que no encontraba que decir.

– Sabes a veces pienso que eres medio tonta. – La chica de coletas la quedó mirando sorprendida. – ¿Se te olvida que eres la mejor amiga de una princesa? – Chikane le sonreía. – Ven vámonos… te prometo que tendrá esa cita con tu comandante rosadita, una cita romántica de verdad, ahora vámonos a descansar, ¿Sí?

Miku se sintió un poco tonta. – Claro Chikane… Gracias.

Al día siguiente Miku estaba con ella en la competencia… Al ver a las gradas, allí se encontraba aquella rubia que le robaba el sueño… sí, se sentía mal por haberse fijado en la chica que le gustaba a su hermano, pero él sabía muy bien, como todos, que a la princesa Kurusugawa no le iban los hombres. Además, en el corazón no se podía mandar, ella misma le había dicho eso a Himeko el primer día que hablaron, ¿No?

Ella iba a luchar por conquistarla, había estado tanteando el terreno, definitivamente no le era indiferente a aquella rubia, pero sabía que tenía que ir lento, era del tipo que salían corriendo en temas del corazón, además, era más que evidente que aún no se había repuesto del engaño de su anterior pareja.

Que por cierto, Souma o era muy tarado o tenía mala memoria… Que le hacía pensar que Himeko aceptaría salir con el hombre que arruinó su relación, para nadie era un secreto que ella y Saotome habían tenido un noviazgo, incluso se había oído hablar de matrimonio.

Decidió dejar de pensar en esas cosas, mejor se concentraba si quería ganar, Miku le paso todos sus implementos, si bien era cierto que no la necesitaba, si agradecía su ayuda, pues le facilitaba un poco las cosas.

Se concentró en su siguiente tiro, solo quedaba ella Souma y una competidora del reino Kagamine. Este sería el último tiro y el que definiría al ganador. Silencio total en el lugar. Un tiro seco y dio en el blanco, justo en el medio de la diana. Más satisfecha consigo misma no podía estar.

De esa forma ella quedó en primer lugar, seguida como siempre de su hermano, el cual a pesar de todos sus esfuerzos no pudo ocultar ante sus ojos su enojo. Pero que culpa tenía ella de ser buena, además, él poseía talento para muchas cosas, ella no podía comprender porque él insistía en practicar todo lo que ella.

Pasaron a la zona de entrega de premios, en esta competencia la encargada de entregar las medallas era la princesa Masuda.

Lily primero entregó la medalla de bronce a la competidora de traje amarillo, negro y blanco que representaba al reino Kagamine, seguido a Souma la medalla de plata, el observó el objeto circular con desprecio. Finalmente ella recibió otra medalla de oro. Se preguntaba donde guardarla ya poseía muchas. Aunque por alguna razón a esta la apreciaba más que todas las demás.

Cuando ya iba de salida junto con Miku escucho que la llamaban – Chikane… ¡Felicidades! – Al girarse se encontró con dos chicas, una con un elegante vestido y otra con un uniforme militar.

– Gracias Himeko

– Felicidades princesa Himemiya – Le dijo la pelirosa con una reverencia.

– Gracias comandante Megurine. – Le correspondió su reverencia con otra pequeña.

Miku no sabía que decir, después de tanto buscarla la tenía al frente, pero, ¡rayos tendría que esperar! No podía interrumpir a las dos princesas.

– Me preguntaba si aceptaba asistir esta noche a una cena formal en mi palacio, como muestra de celebración por parte del reino Kurusugawa por su logro.

– Oh vaya, no sabía que a los ganadores se les invitaba a exclusivas cenas. – Dijo con gracia.

– Para serle sincera eso no es algo que acostumbremos… Pero como usted misma lo indicó, queremos mejorar las relaciones entre nuestros reinos.

– Ya veo, entonces encantada estaré allí, ¿a las…?

– A las ocho en punto, en nuestro castillo, ah y usted también está invitada señorita Hatsune. – Miku la miró sorprendida, primero a Himeko y luego a Luka que se veía algo… ¿Nerviosa? – Por si lo dudaba, usted también está invitada. – Le dijo de forma cálida y con una pequeña sonrisa, al parecer no era la típica princesa arrogante.

Miku iba a hablar, pero, escucharon una grave voz a sus espaldas. – ¿Y yo? – Al voltear Luka y Himeko encontraron al príncipe Oogami. – Aunque haya quedado de segundo lugar también merezco ser invitado.

Himeko al verlo se le revolvió el estómago debido a la molestia, no soportaba a ese hombre, cada vez se preguntaba más si en realidad Chikane no sería adoptada. Pero como negarse. Por la educación que se le había impartido y apelando a la diplomacia tendría que invitarlo también, solo esperaba que no arruinara la velada y sus planes para que su amiga conquiste a la pequeña de coletas. – Claro príncipe Oogami, usted también está invitado. – Dijo con una falsa sonrisa.

– Souma, dígame simplemente Souma. Y claro allí estaremos, aunque no comprendo que tiene que hacer allí Hatsune.

Si Luka ya lo odiaba ahora tenía más razones, no tenía por qué tratarla así, puede que ella no fuese de la realeza Himemiya, pero si tenía sangre noble, y aunque no la tuviera, Himeko podía invitar a quien quisiera.

– Porque yo así lo quiero. Príncipe Oogami – Respondió Himeko algo molesta. Este hombre definitivamente arruinaría sus planes, de eso estaba más que segura. – Además, no veo el inconveniente, ella es amiga de la comandante Megurine.

Miku se sintió un poco incomoda, Souma siempre la había tratado un poco mal, a diferencia de Chikane, pero ver el rostro molesto de Luka y como Himeko la defendía le extraño y reconfortó al tiempo.

Todos se separaron en ese momento. Chikane se fue al hotel quería descansar, Miku decidió dar un paseo por la ciudad estaba más que emocionada. Luka se fue a su trabajo, Himeko se dirigió a otra competencia ya que ese era su deber como anfitriona de los juegos y Souma a terminar unos compromisos que tenía pendiente.

En su paseo por la ciudad Miku entró a varias tiendas de ropa, puede que no tuviese mucho dinero, pero quería impresionar a la comandante, por esto estaba en busca de un vestido, sencillo y asequible a su bolsillo.

Pero desafortunadamente no podría tener un paseo como habría querido ya que cuando iba a entrar a una nueva tienda un apuesto rey se interpuso. – Hatsune Miku, que grata sorpresa encontrarla.

Ella no podría decir lo mismo. – Buenas tardes su alteza. – Al decir esto le dirigió una pequeña reverencia.

– ¿Dígame puedo acompañarla en su aventura por el reino Kurusugawa?

Le habría encantado decir un gran y enorme no, pero, ¿Cómo? – Claro. – Le dijo seriamente, pudo regalarle una falsa sonrisa, pero, ¿Para qué darle esperanzas a ese hombre?

Él sonrió, se sintió realizado, le brindó su brazo derecho a Miku y está nada gustosa lo aceptó, esta sería una larga tarde, se preguntaba hacia donde se había ido toda su emoción y alegría.

Estaba en el centro de control, revisando hasta el más mínimo detalle, tenía que garantizar la seguridad de todo un reino, más todos sus visitantes, y esto no era nada fácil, aunque lo que más deseara en ese momento era dar un paseo con Hatsune, su trabajo estaba primero, de ella dependía la seguridad e integridad de muchas personas. Aunque, la consolaba saber que esa misma noche la vería.

De repente entró uno de sus subalternos. – Disculpe comandante. – Le dijo en tono que mostraba un gran respeto, y es que ganarse ese puesto no era nada fácil. Ella lo observó dándole a entender que tenía toda su atención. – En la sala principal está el príncipe Kamui, desea una pequeña audiencia con usted.

Y eso fue suficiente para que se arruinara su tarde, ¿Es qué ese hombre no la iba dejar disfrutar aunque sea por un instante la gloria de acercarse a Hatsune? Porque, cada vez que lo intentaba este aparecía. No, tenía que llegar justo ahora que ella estaba más que emocionada, arruinando su tarde que prometía estar llena de pensamientos aguamarinas, ya tenía suficiente con el trabajo.

Suspiro cansada. – Dígale que pase. – Dijo en un tono frío. – No más bien, diríjalo a alguna sala de estar del palacio.

Y es que no era coincidencia que Kaito estuviese con Miku y que Gakupo decidiera visitar a Luka, ellos lo habías acordado, El primero sabía que Miku asistiría a la final de arquería, estuvo todo el tiempo pendiente a ella, y no soportaba ver como observaba a la comandante, en cuanto acabó el evento la siguió y esperó al momento para parecer que se había encontrado casualmente con ella.

Por su parte Gakupo esperó la llamada de Kaito, cuando confirmó que estaba con la Hatsune, el entraría en escena, siendo un príncipe no le sería para nada difícil entrar al palacio y solicitar hablar con Luka.

¿El plan de ambos? Mantenerlas alejadas, y demostrarles que con ellos estarían mejor.

– Buenas tardes dulce comandante. – Dijo este su frase de siempre cuando ella entró a la habitación privada a la cual habían llevado a Kamui.

– ¿Qué quieres? – Dijo ella en tono frio y que denotaba molestia.

– ¿No puedo visitarte? – Preguntó como si nada, como si no supiera que ella nuevamente lo iba a rechazar.

– No veo para que, ahora estoy ocupada, no sé usted pero yo trabajo. – Bien, quizás se había pasado, pero, en serio por qué ese hombre no podía entender de una buena vez que jamás tendría oportunidad con ella!

– Yo también, pero tú sabes que uno de mis compromisos es asistir a los juegos de los reinos, que por cierto si no tienes tiempo ¿Qué hacías entonces esta mañana en la competencia de arquería?

Eso sí que la hizo enojar, eso no era de su incumbencia, además, ¿Cómo sabía él que ella había estado en esa competencia? ¿Acaso la estaba siguiendo? – Quería ver la final, me habían comentado que estaba muy reñida.

Él la observó sin creerse sus palabras, todos sabían quién ganaría. – ¿Seguro que solo estabas allí por eso?

– Claro, además, no te debo explicaciones.

– A mi parecer sí. – Era oficial iba a matar a ese tonto y arrogante príncipe, iba a alegar defensa propia. ¡Y sí todo salía mal demencia! – ¿No estarías allí por ver a una niña? – Ella lo observaba con una frialdad implacable, pero esto no detuvo a Gakupo. – ¿No crees que es muy pequeña para ti?

Eso era el colmo, él no tenía por qué opinar sobre sus gustos, de por sí estaba cansada que en cada evento le recordara que no estaba de acuerdo con sus preferencias y que según él, ella estaría mejor en compañía de un hombre como él. A ella no le afectaba su desaprobación, pero estaba cansada de esas discusiones.

– Yo veré en quien me fijo. – Se giró en dirección a la puerta, y se dirigió a él por última vez antes de salir. – Hasta luego, es una lástima que no pueda decir que fue grato verlo. – Y salió de aquella habitación sin esperar su respuesta y con una ira carcomiéndole, puede que él príncipe no lograra su cometido de coquetearle una vez más, pero de que le había arruinado su tarde llena de pensamientos aguamarina, eso sí que lo había logrado.

Él por su parte se quedó solo en aquella habitación, con ira, pero eso no se quedaría así, esa tonta niña no le ganaría la pelea por el amor de Luka, de eso estaba seguro. Salió también, en dirección hacia su hotel.

Miku se arrepentía de haberle comentado a Kaito que estaba en busca de un vestido, ahora este insistía en acompañarla, él le ayudaría a elegir uno, según él lo único que ella tenía que hacer era medirse cuanto vestido viera y el daría su veredicto, e incluso le ofreció comprarle uno, no importaba el precio. ¿Cómo escaparía de esto?

Pensó resignada que lo mejor era decirle que estaba cansada, que quería ir al hotel… ¿y con respecto al vestido? Ya se pondría alguno de su colección, igual había traído unos cuantos para los eventos que normalmente se llevaban a cabo durante los juegos. Aunque pensaba que ya no iba a deslumbrar a Luka.

– Su alteza, la verdad me encuentro muy cansada, preferiría irme al hotel a descansar.

Kaito se enfureció un poco, ¿Cómo le decía esto? Si había notado lo enérgica que estaba anteriormente, decidió que lo mejor era pasar eso por alto y ser lo más galante posible – Te he dicho muchas veces que me digas por mi nombre.

– Sabe que le debo respeto, sobre todo teniendo en cuenta la falta de mi padre, no quiero que alguien de la nobleza de Shion piense lo que no es.

– Bueno, déjalo así, ¿Qué vas a hacer esta noche? – Él no esperó a que contestara. – ¿Cenamos? ¡Podemos ir a cualquier restaurante que quieras! No importa el precio o lo exclusivo que este sea.

Para ser sincera ella se alegró de tener un compromiso para esa noche – Lo siento, pero la princesa Kurusugawa nos invitó a la princesa Himemiya, al príncipe Oogami y a mí a una cena.

– ¿Y eso en honor a qué?

– A que ellos fueron los ganadores de la medalla de oro y plata en la competencia de arquería.

– Ya veo… ¿Y tú que tienes que ver allí?

La pregunta la ofendió un poco, y aunque tuviese razón la princesa muy amablemente la invitó. – Pues la princesa Kurusugawa me invitó, me parecería de mal gusto rechazarla.

– ¿Y no te parece de mal gusto rechazar a un rey? – "¿Jaque mate?" Se preguntó Kaito.

– Pues teniendo en cuenta que invitación fue primero, no, no me parece de mal gusto rechazarlo a usted.

"Bueno quizás no". – Bueno, de acuerdo, pero mañana te invitará a almorzar, a menos que otro príncipe o princesa ya lo haya hecho.

Al parecer Miku no podría escapar. – De acuerdo. – En eso notó que el auto de Kaito llegaba hasta ellos, él le abrió la puerta a ella para que ingresara al vehículo. El recorrido hasta el hotel fue en silencio, Kaito no hallaba que decir y Miku se mostraba muy fría. Al llegar le dio las buenas noches y se dirigió a su habitación, frustrada porque no pudo comprar un vestido para lucirle a Luka y para colmo, al día siguiente tendría un almuerzo con Kaito. Peor no pudo ser su tarde.

Espero les haya gustado el capítulo. GMMG jejeje pues ya verás como termina todo... por cierto a mi me encanta cambiar un poco los roles, solo lee "Mi nueva vecina" y verás jeje


	10. Capitulo nueve - ¡La cena!

**Capitulo nueve – ¡La cena!**

En la habitación de un exclusivo hotel se encontraba una chica indecisa sobre que vestimenta usar, prácticamente todo su armario estaba en el suelo, en eso escuchó que tocaban la puerta, se colocó una toalla y fue a abrir.

– Hola Miku, espero estés lis. – Chikane no terminó su frase, frente a ella se encontraba una chica aun en ropa interior, ¿no se suponía que a las siete y media estarían listas? – ¡Miku! ¿Sabes qué hora es? – Dijo Chikane mientras entraba a la habitación. – ¡Además, mira este desorden que tienes!

– Ho-hola Chikane. – Le saludo mientras cerraba la puerta. – Veras….Aún… aún no me decido que ponerme.

– ¿No se suponía que te ibas a comprar un vestido?

– Bueno… pues veras… lo que pasa es que…

– ¿Qué? ¿No te alcanzó el dinero para el que querías? Sabes que podías haberme ped – Pero Miku no la dejó terminar

– No, no fue eso, es que el príncipe Kaito apareció y no pude seguir con mi búsqueda.

Chikane solo la observaba – Miku, él te podría haber acompañado, hasta hubiese sido un buen experimento, solo tenías que escoger el vestido con el cual él babeara más. – Después de decir eso se lanzó en la cama a reírse.

Miku se molestó – ¡Chikane! Ponte seria…Además, no quería su compañía.

– De acuerdo. – Chikane empezó a rebuscar entre las cosas que tenía en el piso y la cama. – Ten ponte este.

– ¿Este? – Ella miraba el vestido dudosa.

– Sí, con ese te ves deslumbrante, anda al baño y termina de alistarte ya es tarde.

Miku hizo lo que le pidió, al salir Chikane la observó detenidamente, Miku traía puesto un vestido de satén verde oscuro con tirantes, acompañado de un chal negro.

– ¿Que tal me veo?

– Muy bien, toma. – Le tendió unos zapatos de tacón que iban a juego con el traje. Una vez se los puso, Miku se sentó frente al tocador de su habitación, iba a hacerse su peinado característico pero Chikane la detuvo. – Deberías dejarte el cabello suelto, se te ve bien.

– ¿Tú crees? – Preguntó algo insegura.

– Claro. – Chikane le ayudo a terminar de peinarse y la maquillo un poco. – Listo, así dejaras más que embobada a la comandante.

– No sé

– Vamos Miku, deja la mala vibra, vas a ver como todo resulta bien. – Le dijo con una sonrisa.

– De acuerdo, pero no creo que me vea mejor que tú. – Miku se quedó viendo a Chikane, esta traía un vestido de color champagne, en la parte superior era strapless con un bordado de cristales. La falda estaba confeccionada en una estructura muy fluida, que caía en gasa de seda. La espalda era totalmente al descubierto.

– No digas tonterías, ¡Te ves linda!

Al llegar al lobby del hotel encontraron a Souma con su traje a medida. Esperándolas, una vez estuvieron los tres juntos se dirigieron hacia la salida donde un vehículo los esperaba.

En otro lado de esa ciudad, más específicamente en la habitación de una princesa, se encontraba una chica de rubios cabellos terminando de alistarse, traía puesto un traje de gala, el cual consistía en un top de corte halter, confeccionado en una combinación de chiffón y seda metalizada en hilos de plata y una falda con un corte tipo sirena.

Una vez lista, se fue a la habitación de cierta amiga, una vez dentro pudo observar lo que se temía. – ¡Dime que es un chiste! Por favor dime que hoy fue un día ocupado y no tuviste tiempo para cambiarte.

– ¿Eh? ¿Qué mi ropa tiene algo de malo?

Himeko tenía su mano en el rostro en una claro muestra de disgusto – Luka, ¡Dime que no piensas ir a la cena con tu uniforme!

– Pues tú me dijiste que tenía que asistir como tú vigilante.

Himeko no podía del asombro, en verdad su amiga a veces podía ser muy idiota – Luka cámbiate. No quiero peros… te espero en la sala principal y con un vestido de gala! – Lo último se lo dijo con los dientes apretados.

Luka quedó desconcertada quien entendía a Himeko, le dijo que sería su acompañante, ella se encogió en hombros y empezó a quitarse su uniforme de gala, para luego dirigirse a su armario y buscar un vestido formal.

Cuando bajó a la sala principal encontró a Himeko de pie, pensativa – Dime de una buena vez que te pasa.

Himeko pareció salir de ese estado de ensoñación en el cual ha estado todos estos días, la miró y sonrió, Luka traía un vestido con escote tipo v de tafeta de seda en color negro, la falda era circular completa en gasa.

– Vaya, así te ves mejor.

– No has respondido a mi pregunta, Hime.

– Ya te dije que cuando aclare mis ideas te diré

– Porque no ahora, quizás pueda ayudarte a aclaras tus ideas.

– Eres muy amable Luka, pero te conozco, lo único que harás será reírte de mí.

– No puedo creer que me digas eso. – Himeko solo la miraba con las cejas alzadas. – Bueno de acuerdo quizás si me burlaría un poco, pero también buscaría como ayudarte

Himeko iba a repicar su comentario pero en ese instante entró el mayordomo del castillo. – Señorita, la solicitan en la puerta, el príncipe Oogami, la princesa Himemiya y la señorita Hatsune.

Luka inmediatamente se tensó, Himeko continuo con su gesto impasible. – Diríjalos a esta sala por favor Kazuki.

– Ya llegaron. – Decía Luka con un rostro de horror. – ¿Me veo bien?

Himeko seguía con un rostro que no reflejaba nada. – Ya cálmate Luka. Y si te ves bien, tú como sea te ves bien.

Al notar que el mayordomo volvía ingresar al salón junto con tres personas más, Luka cambió inmediatamente su rostro a uno frío y distante, se acomodó detrás de Himeko.

– Buenas noches. – Dijo Himeko a sus invitados mientras que les dirigía una elegante reverencia.

– Buenas noches, mi estimada princesa. – Le saludo Souma, tomando una de sus manos y depositando un corto beso en ella. Himeko quiso matarlo en ese mismo instante, pero se contuvo.

– Buenas noches príncipe Oogami. – Dijo sin emoción alguna. – ¿Gustan pasar al comedor?

– Claro. – Respondió Souma, parece que al ser el único hombre se sentía con el derecho de llevar la voz cantante. Esta sería una larga noche pensaba Himeko.

Luka no dijo nada siguió a Himeko y las dos iban delante, no supo ni como se pudo controlar y mostrar un rostro impasible cuando en realidad le hubiese gustado comerse a Miku con la mirada, y es que la imagen de la chica la había dejado sin aliento. Ese vestido resaltaba su figura y el cabello suelto la hacía lucir hermosa.

Souma, Chikane y Miku iban detrás de ellas. Miku al ir última podía observar con toda libertad el cuerpo de Luka, nunca la había visto vestida así, siempre la veía con su uniforme. – Si no cierras la boca se te van a meter algún bicho. – Le dijo en voz baja cerca de su oído Chikane. – Además, no te preocupes muy pronto todo eso será tuyo. – Le dijo con una pequeña y picara risa.

Miku no pudo evitar sonrojarse. – No pensaba en eso.

– Sí claro.

– Y tú no te quedas atrás, yo sé leer tu mirada. – Chikane la observó seria esperando que Miku continuara. – ¿Crees que no noté como la veías cuando nos invitó?– Le dijo muy bajo para que solo ella la escuchase. – Te gusta Kurusugawa.

Chikane palideció, aunque tarde o temprano Miku se iba a dar cuenta este no era el momento para hablar de ello, sobre todo por que Souma estaba presente. – Cállate idiota. Después hablamos de eso quieres.

Entraron al comedor principal, este era sencillamente hermoso, e imponente. Estaba compuesto por una larga mesa de al menos unos veinte puestos, estaba magníficamente adornado, en el medio del techo se encontraba un elegante candelabro iluminando la sala.

– Adelante. – Dijo Himeko sentándose en la cabecera, a su lado derecho Luka, al lado de ella Miku, a su lado izquierdo Souma y al lado de este Chikane. "Tonto Oogami" pensaba para sus adentros, "Ahora estaré lejos de ella".

Los empleados sirvieron la entrada, que consistía en unos rollitos de berenjenas con tomate y pesto. A Luka esto le pareció un mal chiste de parte de Himeko, cuando la miró se dio cuenta que la observaba con gracia. Ya pensaría como vengarse de ella.

Nadie sabía que decir, Chikane no podía evitar sentirse nerviosa, si le hablaba a Himeko estaba más que segura que su hermano se daría cuenta de su interés y ella estaba esperando a que a él se le pasara el encanto como siempre para comentarle. Miku y Luka estaban más que nerviosas, aunque a la primera se le notaba a kilómetros mientras que la segunda estaba en apariencia como si nada. Himeko quería hablar pero no sabía de qué, sobre todo porque sabía que Souma no dejaría hablar a los demás. Y Souma, se sentía un poco incómodo, algo en ese ambiente no le terminaba de convencer.

Tonto Oogami, ella sabía que arruinaría todo, cada vez lo odiaba más. – mmm… – Himeko dio a entender que iba a decir algo, todos voltearon a verla. – Eh, la competencia fue muy interesante. – No supo que más decir, todos la quedaron viendo, se sintió un poco tonta.

– Sí, nunca había asistido a una pero me gustó. – Dijo Luka para darle un poco de apoyo a las palabras de Himeko, todo volvió a ser silencio en esa mesa.

El plato principal llegó, ellos siguieron comiendo en silencio. Miku no podía evitar mirar a Luka de reojo, y esta hacia lo mismo con ella. El estar tan cerca la una de la otra solo las ponía más nerviosas. Chikane sonreía al ver a su amiga al igual que Himeko, el único que parecía no darse cuenta de nada era Oogami. – Princesa Himeko, podría decirle que me fascinó la ceremonia de inauguración de estos juegos. Sencillamente original. – Dijo este.

Himeko inmediatamente observó a Chikane quien también la miraba, al menos la princesa Himemiya había tenido el valor de decirle lo que pensaba sobre la ceremonia. – Gracias.

– Debo decir que me fascinó el tema, como representaron todo. – Himeko comenzó a creer que Souma no había comprendido de que iba la ceremonia.

– Debo decir nuevamente gracias, la verdad nos esforzamos mucho para tener una ceremonia decente.

– Bueno, yo diría que fue un espectáculo más que bueno, de los mejores diría yo.

Luka no sabía cómo evitaba echarse a reír ahí mismo, todos en esa mesa sabían de las malas críticas que había recibido el reino por dicho espectáculo. Por su parte Miku y Chikane empezaban a sentir pena ajena, pobre Souma, debería aprender que a veces es mejor no decir nada.

El silencio volvió a reinar en la mesa, parecía que así iba a ser toda la noche. Una vez terminaron con los alimentos Himeko volvió a hablar. – Bien, ¿Qué les parece si tomamos el postre en la sala?

– Me parece más que bien. – Dijo Souma, parecía estar dispuesto a no dejar hablar a más nadie esa noche. Himeko comenzaba a lamentarse por ser tan diplomática.

Mientras caminaban para cambiar de salón Miku se acercó a Luka que iba de última. – Bu-buenas noche comandante.

Ella al escucharla hablar volteo inmediatamente. – ¿No habíamos quedado en Luka?

– Ah s-si. – Dijo Miku con un ligero sonrojo y con la cabeza un poco gacha. Luka sonrió, "Que linda se ve así" pensaba.

– Buenas noches Miku. – Contesto su saludo, ella alzó la vista, encontrándose con esos ojos azules que tanto le gustaban, caminaron en silencio por un rato.

Himeko al percatarse que Luka al fin hablaba con Hatsune aceleró un poco el paso, en seguida Souma intentó seguirla sin saber por qué de repente caminaba más rápido. Chikane al percatarse de lo que ocurría atrás de ellos también aceleró al paso Himeko.

Al llegar a la pequeña sala encontraron en una mesa de centro servido los cinco platos del postre. En la sala había un gran sofá y unos muebles individuales, además de una bonita chimenea.

Himeko se sentó en el sofá, esperando que Luka y por ende Miku se sentaran con ella, para de esta forma Souma y Chikane quedaran en los individuales, pero, Souma se sentó al lado suyo y del otro lado Chikane. Luka y Miku al entrar se dirigieron cada una a los individuales, quedando separadas por al menos medio metro.

– Estos juegos han resultado ser muy interesantes. – Comentó Souma. "¿Interesantes?" penaron toda, si hasta ahora en todas las competencias habían ganado los favoritos.

Luka no veía la hora en que ese hombre dejara de decir tantas idioteces con tal de alagar a Himeko, y hablando de Himeko, ella había notado como había estado mirando a Chikane durante la velada, no lo hacía con la misma indiferencia que a todo. La miraba con un brillo en sus orbes. Luka sonrió para sí misma "Así que es eso lo que te preocupa" pensaba. Más tarde confrontaría a su amiga.

Himeko cansada de los comentarios de Oogami decidió de una buena vez dejar la bendita diplomacia a un lado – Bueno, no sé para usted que es interesante, a mi hasta ahora me han parecido de lo más predecibles. – Souma observó con asombro a Himeko, Miku y Luka reían por lo bajo y Chikane casi se ahoga con su postre al reprimir su risa. Ella continuo – La verdad estos juegos han resultado ser todo un fracaso en mi opinión, quizás nadie pueda opacar los del setenta y seis del reino Himemiya.

– Bueno los del año setenta y nueve del reino Oogami también fueron interesantes, ¿no? – Para ser sinceros Luka no recordaba uno peor, pero ni al caso contradecir a semejante imbécil.

– Para serle sincera no recuerdo esos juegos – Dijo Himeko.

– Entonces como recuerda los del reino Himemiya, estos fueron tres años antes. – De acuerdo punto para el idiota.

– Pues por algo todos hablan de ellos. – Y allí murió la conversación.

Al terminar el postre parecía que no había más que hacer. Himeko se sentía mal, por su culpa y no haber sido más discreta Luka había perdido la oportunidad. – Bueno gracias por brindarnos su tiempo esta noche. – Todos empezaron a caminar a la salida.

Luka y Himeko despidieron a sus invitados. – Gracias a usted princesa por invitarnos. – Decía Souma muy galante, según él.

– Buenas noches princesa Kurusgawa, buenas noches comandante, gracias por su invitación. – Miku observaba fijamente a Luka y con un extraño brillo en sus ojos al decir esto último.

– Claro, hasta mañana señorita Hatsune. – Luka le hizo una reverencia. – Princesa Himemiya. – Otra reverencia. – Príncipe – "Idiota" – Oogami.

– Hasta mañana princesa Kurusugawa. –Dijo Chikane a Himeko mirándola fijamente, puede que esta no haya sido su noche, pero eso no significaba que se iba a rendir. – Comandante.

Souma se molestó un poco que ellas hablaran, se suponía que cuando él lo había hecho era en nombre de todos.

Al despedirse y entrar Himeko no pudo suprimir más ese chillido que llevaba conteniendo toda la noche. – Iiiiiiii, como odio a ese Oogami, por su culpa toda la noche fue un fiasco. – Decía más que enojada.

– Yo no diría eso. – Respondió Luka con una sonrisa confiada. Himeko la vio confusa, y es que ella no imaginaba lo que había ocurrido mientras caminaban a la sala cuando habían terminado de cenar. – Pues verás, cuando ustedes entraban a la sala por el postre la invité a almorzar.

Himeko no podía creer lo que escuchaba. – ¿Y aceptó? – Preguntó ilusionada por su amiga.

Luka hizo mala cara. – Pues me dijo que ya tenía un compromiso con el rey Kaito.

– ¿Qué? Diablos, sabía que se te iba a adelantar te lo dije Luka. – Le dijo señalándola con un dedo.

– ¡Que es ese vocabulario Himeko! Además, no todo estaba perdido, me dijo "que no quería cenar con él, era más por respeto, pero que todavía estaba el desayuno y la cena". – Dijo las palabras de Miku con una gran sonrisa.

– Así que… – La alentó a continuar

– Ah claro, pues quedamos en salir mañana en la noche, nos encontraremos en el parque principal del reino, la invitaré a pasear y luego la llevaré a cenar a un lindo y discreto lugar.

– Al menos a ti todo te Salió bien. Me alegro mucho, después de todo la cena no fue un desperdicio.

– Si querida amiga que nunca se enamoraría de un Himemiya. – Ante estas palabras Himeko no supo que decir. ¿La habrá descubierto?

Bueno aquí la cena jeje GMG te aseguro que el siguiente es mejor jijiji... Saludos


	11. Capitulo diez – Una cita de verdad

**Capitulo diez – Una cita de verdad**

Himeko la seguía observando sorprendida por sus palabras, Luka continuó. –Oh yo nunca me enamoraría de un Himemiya – Decía imitando la voz de Himeko.

– No moleste Comandante Megurine muy irritante Luka.

Luka se reía muy fuerte de su amiga. – Acéptalo tendrás que tragarte tus palabras. ¿Crees que no noté como la mirabas durante la cena? – Ante esto Himeko se quedó en silencio. – Te has enamorado de una Himemiya la cual le corre sangre Oogami por la sus venas. – Luka no podía evitar seguir riéndose de su amiga.

– Cállate tonta. Sabía que solo te burlarías de mí.

Luka de repente se quedó seria. – Princesa se da cuenta de lo peligrosa que esta, como decirlo… ¿amistad?

– Comandante Megurine usted es la menos indicada para hablar de mis sentimientos y gustos.

– No lo digo por eso Hime, pero, me preocupo por ti. Tú más que nadie sabes los problemas que pueden desencadenar una relación de ese tipo entre las princesas de dos reinos que siempre han permanecido en una especie de… guerra fría. Súmale el que su hermano insiste en casarse contigo.

– Lo sé Luka, lo sé. Pero eso no impide que sienta lo que siento. – Admitió al fin la rubia con un poco de desespero en su voz.

– Esta ha sido una larga noche, mejor vamos a descansar, mañana me espera otro largo día de trabajo.

– Sí claro, ¡Porque no admites que estas que saltas!

– ¡Por qué no admites que te gusta la princesa!

– Hey, técnicamente ya lo acepte.

– ¡En serio! – Decía Luka con ironía. – Yo no te escuche, podría repetirlo…– Lo único que recibió fue una dura mirada, cuando Himeko se enojaba a ese nivel era indicio de dejar los chistes y salir corriendo. – De acuerdo me quedo quieta, hasta mañana Hime.

– Hasta mañana Luka.

Por otro lado en un auto continuaba reinando el silencio, hasta que un hombre lo quebró con una incómoda pregunta. – Miku

– ¿Eh? – Respondió distraída.

– ¿Qué te traes con la comandante Megurine?

Ella dirigió su mirada a Chikane, la cual la observaba con los ojos muy abiertos y negaba con la cabeza, dándole a entender que no dijera nada. – Nada, ¿Por qué?

– Sabes… en vez de estar jugando con mujeres, lo cual debo decir es repugnante, deberías aprovechar la oferta del rey Kaito. Una oportunidad así no se presenta todos los días y mucho menos a chicas como tú.

– ¿Cómo yo? – Preguntó ella con celo.

– Sí, ¡como tú! Deberías agradecer que él se fijara en ti a pesar de tu pasado y más aún de tu posición actual.

Eso sí que le sacó de quicio y ya no pudo manejar sus palabras. – Sabes, pueda que tenga un pasado de traición y ahora una posición baja, pero al menos soy correspondida y no como tú que solo sabes hacer el ridículo frente a una chica que no te da ni la hora y solo te desprecia por lo que le hiciste.

Souma ya no pudo controlarse de la ira, iba alanzarse sobre Miku pero Chikane lo impidió – Ya basta ustedes dos. Así no se arreglan las cosas.

– Quítate Chikane, esta insol– Chikane lo interrumpió.

– Souma ya, se supone que eres un hombre, ¿Vas a golpearla en verdad?

– ¿De qué lado estas? Acaba de insultarme. – Decía este más que molesto y dando quejas como si fuese un niño.

– Puede, pero tú te lo buscaste, además, deberías de una vez aceptar que Himeko no está interesada en ti.

– ¿Himeko? – Chikane puso mala cara debido a su desliz. – No importa, tú la prefieres a ella, siempre ha sido así, yo soy tú hermano, ella no es nadie. – Decía mientras señalaba a Miku.

Miku se encontraba muy dolida, sabía que no debió hablarle así, pero es que ya no soportaba más a ese engreído príncipe.

Chikane ya no podía tolerar más ese ambiente, la verdad es que nunca se había llevado bien con su hermano, es más se preguntaba quién podía soportarlo – No digas eso Souma, lo que sucede es que ambas somos mujeres, hablamos de cosas que quizás no te interesen. – De acuerdo le había mentido, la verdad es que hubiese preferido mil veces que Miku hubiese sido su hermana y no él. Pero, ¿Cómo le dices eso a tu hermano mayor?

– ¿Qué? ¿No me digas hablan de lo linda que es la comandante? – Decía sulfurado. – Debería darte vergüenza admitir que te gusta una mujer, insolente niña. – Esto último se lo dijo a Miku. – Pero sobre todo una tan inalcanzable. Porque eres una ilusa al pensar que te corresponde, de seguro solo quiere jugar contigo. – Llegaron al hotel, Souma fue el primero en bajarse, ni se molestó en esperarlas como un buen caballero haría.

Una vez en su cuarto Miku encontró un gran desorden, claro había ropa por todos lados, empezó a organizar la ropa en el armario nuevamente, cuando un golpe seco la distrajo. Se dirigió a la puerta, al abrirla se encontró con Chikane. – Hola, ¿Puedo pasar?

– Claro entra. – Al decir esto se apartó de la puerta para dejar ingresar a su amiga.

– ¡Que noche! ¿Por qué le dijiste eso a Souma?

– Se lo merecía, ya me cansé de ser la persona con la cual siempre desemboca su ira, además, no tenía por qué decirme eso.

– Quizás, pero sabes cómo es él, buscará la forma de vengarse, y la verdad yo no quiero que intente nada contra ti. – Miku no dijo nada, solo la observó entendiendo su punto. – ¿Por qué no fuiste tú mi hermana?

– No sé, además, no me interesa, eso de ser princesa suena aburrido.

– Quizás lo sea. No importa, lamento que no haya salido bien tu cita con la comandante.

– ¿Y quién dijo que salió todo mal? – Le respondió con una pícara sonrisa.

– ¿Pasó algo sin que nos diéramos cuenta?

– Aja

– ¿Qué? – Preguntó emocionada por su amiga.

– Me invitó a almorzar. – Respondió con gran emoción, pero esta se desvaneció al instante. – Pero el rey Shion también lo había hecho antes y no tuve como decirle que no!

– ¿Qué? – Esta vez lo preguntaba asombrada. – ¿Kaito te había invitado antes? No puedo creerlo, ¿Dejaste ir esa oportunidad?

– ¡Claro que no! Le aclaré que no me interesaba Kaito, que solo era un formalismo y que aún quedaba el desayuno y la cena.

– Que bien, ¡entonces tendrás una cita con ella!

– ¡Sí! Aún no me lo creo, me invitó a cenar y pasear por la ciudad.

Ya en la noche del día siguiente Luka se encontraba en medio del parque principal de la capital, este era amplio, tenía múltiples bancas de madera y hierro por doquier, zonas de descanso con un hermoso y verde pasto, además de un largo camino bordeado de árboles, a Luka desde niña le había fascinado aquel lugar y no dudaría en mostrarle lo hermoso que es a Miku.

Ella vestía informal, traía una camiseta blanca con una chaqueta de cuero y un jean azul. Estaba sentada en una de las tantas bancas, había venido un poco antes de lo acordado, pero, no podía recordar una ocasión en la que se sintiera tan emocionada y nerviosa a la vez.

Divisó a lo lejos a Miku, Luka no esperó a que llegara hasta ella y corrió a su encuentro.– Buenas noches Miku – Bueno eran cerca de las seis y por la época del año ya estaba oscureciendo.

– Hola Luka

– Te ves muy linda. – No pudo evitar decirle eso, y es que era la verdad. Ella traía un sencillo vestido blanco, y tenía su cabello recogido con sus usuales coletas. Luka notó como inmediatamente su rostro se tornaba roja "!Que linda!, creo que encontré mi nuevo hobby".

– Gra-gracias. – Le decía con la vista al suelo. – Tú-tú también te ves bien. – Muy bien, pensaba Miku.

– Muchas gracias. – Le respondió con una linda sonrisa y los ojos cerrados. Miku al verla así no pudo evitar quedársela viendo como tonta. – ¿Vamos? Te mostraré porque este es el parque más lindo de todos los reinos.

– ¿Acaso los conoces todos?

– No, pero no creo que haya uno mejor. – Dijo esto mientras la tomaba de las manos y comenzaban a caminar. – Por ejemplo, ¿Has visto uno que tenga un lago en medio donde puedes pasear en unas lindas barcazas.

– Sí, el del reino Megpoid, incluso en verano se realiza un campeonato de veleros.

Luka frunció el ceño. – Bueno, ¿y uno donde estén instaladas hamacas para descansar?

– Sí, el del reino Kagamine.

Luka volvió a fruncir el ceño, siguieron caminando. – ¿Un parque donde puedas acampar?

– Sí, el del reino Masuda, incluso durante el festival musical de verano muchos lo hace.

Luka siguió caminando observando aquel parque – ¿Y uno donde puedas observar un sinfín de aves?

– Sí, el del reino Kisaragi

A ver, Luka seguía buscando, y Miku la observaba divertida. Le gustaba estar así de cerca de esa chica y poder conversar cómodamente con ella, aunque esta estaba completamente concentrada por mostrarle lo único que era ese lugar.

– ¿Un parque que ofrezca paseos a caballo?

– Sí, el del reino Himemiya

– ¿Uno donde puedas dar largos y tranquilos paseos? Apreciando la naturaleza.

– Sí, el del reino Kamui – Al escuchar ese nombre Luka hizo una mueca que no pasó desapercibida por Miku.

– ¿Bueno y uno que lo tenga todo?

Miku se quedó pensativa durante un momento – La verdad no.

– ¡Vez, este parque es el mejor! – Le decía con una sonrisa de triunfo.

– Yo nunca dije que no lo fuese.– Siguieron caminando en silencio, sintiendo el tacto de la otra a través de sus manos entrelazadas.

Después de unos minutos Luka continúo con la conversación – ¿Y qué te gusta hacer?

– ¡Cantar! – Respondió rápidamente y con una gran emoción. – Me fascina cantar, si hubiese podido, sin duda ahora sería cantante. – Al terminar sus palabras escuchar reír a Luka. – ¿Qué te parece tan gracioso? – Preguntó entre preocupada y molesta.

– ¡Es que no puedo creerlo!

– ¿Qué crees que no tengo talento o qué? – Se empezaba a sentir un poco tonta.

– No es eso, lo que pasa es que también ¡me encanta cantar! – Le dijo con una linda sonrisa, ahí va otra vez Miku observándola como tonta. – Estoy segura que si no me hubiesen aceptado en el ejército hoy día fuese cantante, incluso según Hime me conocerían desde el reino Kurusugawa al Kisaragi y desde el Shion al Kagamine.

– ¿En serio? – Peguntó Miku dudosa.

– Sí, ¿Por qué dudas de mi palabra? – Se detuvo un instante. – Cuando quieras te regalo un concierto!

– Encantada lo acepto, ahora me debes otra cita. – Dijo emocionada Miku y fue ella la que continuó la caminata ahora.

Luka no pudo más que sonreír no había terminado muy bien esta y ya Miku hablaba de otra cita. Luka le mostraba todo el parque, le comentaba sobre las aves y especies de árboles que iban viendo. Cuando llegaron al centro del parque, donde se encontraba un gran árbol.

– Este es un Tejo

– ¿Un qué?

– Ese árbol, allí donde lo ves tiene más de tres mil años, fue uno de los sobrevivientes del gran colapsó, es el icono nacional ya que representa la supervivencia y lucha de nuestro reino.

– Ya veo. Es muy lindo.

Se sentaron en una de las bancas cerca al gran árbol. Luka hace mucho tenía duda por lo que al fin se atrevió a preguntarle a Miku sobre su cita del medio día. – Y… ¿Cómo te fue en tu almuerzo?

– ¿De verdad quieres hablar de eso? – Luka la observó en silencio, sus gestos no indicaban nada. Ella inclinó su cabeza a un lado y alzó su hombro, indicándole que no le importaría escuchar – Bien… el rey Shion me llevó a un restaurante llamado Orochis o algo así – Luka alzó sus cejas en muestra de sorpresa. – ¿Pasa algo?

– Bueno, ese sin duda es el restaurante más conocido, elegante, costoso y sobre todo exclusivo de todo el reino, no es fácil obtener una reservación y menos de un día a otro.

– Vaya, pues sí me pareció muy lindo, pero no me sentía muy cómoda la verdad, supongo que me acostumbre a las cosas sencillas.

– Ya veo.

– Total, como siempre me dijo que poseía sentimientos muy fuertes por mí y que si yo lo aceptaba no dudaría en convertirme en su reina. – Comento Miku como si nada y sobre todo sin interés alguno. Pero esto no impidió que Luka sintiera una gran oleada de celos.

– Y tú que le respondiste. – Preguntó Luka con una voz que denotaba enojo.

Miku la observó extrañada, no es que no le agradara que Luka estuviese celosa, es solo que en ningún momento ellas habían hablado de sus propios sentimientos, por esto le extrañó el comportamiento de su cita. – Pues lo de siempre, que él no me interesa.

Y como si de una ráfaga de viento se tratase, la rabia y enojo se fue del cuerpo de Luka, esta sonrió y pensó que era el momento para preguntarle a Miku sobre lo que sentía – Mi-Miku yo me pre-preguntaba sí. – Pero no terminó su pregunta debido a que en ese momento alguien que se unió a su conversación llegó.

– Buenas noches dulce comandante. – ¿Y este que hace aquí? Se preguntaba Luka, Gakupo no podía llegar en peor momento. – Ah buenas noches señorita Hatsune, no la había notado.

Miku lo observaba directamente, ¿Cómo que no la había notado? Y ¿Qué era eso de dulce comandante? Luka al parecer le iba a decir algo importante, pero tenía que llegar a interrumpir. – Buenas noches príncipe Kamui. – Al terminar esas palabras le dirigió una reverencia. Pensando en lo importuna de su llegada.

* * *

Hola!

GMMG: Me alegro que te gustara el cap anterior. Espero que te haya gustado este también.

Frutidedo: Gracias por tu review ^^ te hice reír? veo que voy por buen camino, la gracia es esa jeje ^^ y pues no hay problem si no comentas... me alegro que te guste esta locura jejeje


	12. Capitulo once - ¿Esto es una cita?

Hola! Eh de antemano me disculpo si el cap es un desastre y las incongruencias y todo :'(

Jako gracias por tu review XD y pues hay mejores historias, pero gracias jeje XD

**Capitulo once – ¿Esto es una cita?**

Chikane se encontraba rodeando una de las tantas salas de estar del palacio Kurusugawa, cuando una pintura de una especie de mecha blanco con dorado peleando contra otro color oscuro con morado le llamo la atención.

– Veo que le llamo la atención mi obra – Esa era indudablemente la voz de la princesa del reino donde estaba.

– ¿Ese es uno de tus cuadros? – Le dijo con una amable sonrisa – Déjame decirte que posees un gran talento, pero no comprendo el mensaje.

– Gracias por tus palabras, y esa es una forma de escenificar la gran lucha entre la diosa Ame no Murakumo contra el Orochi.

– Ya veo…. ¿se puede saber de dónde saco semejante idea? – le dijo con gracia

– De un libro antiguo, muy importante del que algún día fue el país sobre el que estamos.

– Déjame decirte que tú posees un talento para encontrar las más extrañas lecturas. – Las dos rieron ante el comentario de la princesa Himemiya.

– La verdad solo leo lo que mi fiel amiga Luka, la comandante Megurine me recomienda.

– Ya veo.

Himeko se la quedó viendo. – A todas estas ¿Qué haces aquí?

¿Es que acaso no podía salir con Miku sin que la interrumpieran? ¿O tan siquiera sentarse a pensar en ella sin que la interrumpieran? Pensaba Luka con un semblante que denotaba odio hacia ese molesto príncipe. – Buenas noches príncipe Kamui.

– ¿Qué hacen dos hermosas damas solas en una linda tarde como esta?

Luka solo lo observó – ¿En serio?

– ¿En serio qué?

– Creo que la pregunta sobra. – Dijo Luka con un tono que denotaba molestia. Una molestia que no le interesaba ocultar.

– Bueno, quizás esperando un valiente y apuesto príncipe. – Gakupo sonreía al decir esto. Luka solo lo observaba con una mirada muy fría y los brazos cruzados. – Aunque quizás no. – Dijo borrando su sonrisa engreída.

– ¿No hay otra "dulce" comandante a la cual puedas molestar? – Le dijo, usando sus dedos como comillas al decir la palabra dulce.

– No, la verdad es que este es el único reino en el cual el máximo rango militar lo posee una mujer, además, no creo que sea tan bella… como tú.

A Miku ya se le podía notar como la vena de su frente quería estallar. No ponía en su sitio aquel príncipe porque al parecer era muy normal que molestara a Luka y que ella simplemente lo ignoraba.

Luka suspiró pesadamente, pensaba que no era necesario tanto formalismo frente a Gakupo, igual él ya sabía que ella lo despreciaba. – Fue un gusto hablar con usted príncipe Kamui, pero Miku y yo continuaremos con nuestra CI-TA. – La última palabra la dijo despacio y acentuando cada silaba. – Hasta luego. – Luka tomo la mano de Miku, se levantó de la banca y comenzaron a caminar sin un aparente rumbo.

Miku no podía creer la insolencia por así decirlo de Luka, había tenido dudas de si le gustaba Gakupo, pero se comportamiento le dejaba más que en claro que no, además, al ver como lo dejaba tirado y este no hacía nada, solo las observaba cómo se iban, pensó que ella hacia eso muy seguido.

– Ahora iremos al mejor lugar para comer de todo el reino. – Dijo con una alegre sonrisa y sin rastro de enojo.

– ¿Al Orochis?

– ¡No! – Dijo medio asombrada y con el ceño fruncido. – Iremos al mejor restaurante del reino, donde sirven comida de verdad, no dónde van los tontos a gastar el dinero y mostrar que lo tienen, en un desfile de platos sin sabor alguno.

– Bueno, voy a serte sincera, hoy ha sido un día un poco aburrido, la siguiente competencia en la que participaré no será hasta la otra semana. – Comentaba Chikane.

– ¿Vaya participas en dos?

– No, de hecho son tres, arquería, tenis y equitación. – Dijo como s no fuese nada, Himeko la observaba sorprendida. – Pero continuando la verdad he asistido a varias hoy pero mi mente no estaba en ese sitio.

– ¿Y dónde estaba? – Preguntó Himeko con cautela. – Sí se puede saber claro.

"En ti" pensaba Chikane. – En muchas cosas que no vienen al caso, la cuestión está que al medio día Miku se fue a su almuerzo con el rey Shion, y luego se la pasó toda la tarde encerrada en su cuarto buscando que ponerse. – Ella se reía de su amiga. – y pensé ¿Por qué no visitar a la anfitriona de estos juegos? Igual a esta hora no se lleva a cabo ninguna competencia, por eso asumí que estabas aquí. – Aunque todo era cierto, lo que Chikane omitió fue el hecho que se moría de ganas por verla.

– Ya veo, ¿ya cenaste?... Mmm… supongo que por la hora no, ¿Qué tal si te invito a cenar y podemos hablar sin interrupciones ni comentarios aduladores y tontos?

– Gracias, encantada acepto.

– ¿A que es la mejor pizza que has probado jamás? – Decía más que emocionada Luka con un trozo en su mano.

– Ya veo que también has probado todas las pizzas de los diez reinos. – Le respondía con gracia Miku.

– No es necesario probarlas todas para no apreciar su sabor. – decía Luka que se encontraba en un pequeño local dentro del parque, con unas lindas mesas con sombrillas de colores que se encontraban al aire libre.

– De acuerdo, son muy buena eh de admitir. – Luka sonrió al ver que nuevamente le había ganado. – Nunca pensé que tu invitación fuese a ser a un restaurante en medio de un parque.

Luka, se detuvo y la miro preocupada. – ¿No te gusta el lugar?

– ¿Bromeas? Esta encantador, la comida, el ambiente, la vista por un lado la ciudad y por el otro el lindo lago y los árboles, creo que es… mágico.

– Me alegro que te haya gustado.– Luka la miraba fijamente, mientras Miku dirigía su vista a todo el lugar, sí que era una noche mágica, se podía sentir una fresca y cálida brisa, las luces de los faroles empezaban a encenderse tenuemente, pero no estaba suficientemente oscuro para iluminar. Había todo tipo de parejas por el lugar y algo de música de fondo. Pensó que no había momento más perfecto para lo que iba a decir. – ¿Miku?

Miku al sentir que la llamaba suavemente volteo a mirarla, encontrándose con la profunda mirada de Luka puesta fijamente sobre ella, la observaba detenidamente como si no existiera algo más en el mundo, solo ellas dos.– Dime.

Luka primero volteo a mirar como si buscara a alguien al ver que nadie se acercaba continuo. – Veras, llevo un tiempo observándote, desde la ceremonia de coronación del rey Kaito… y debo decir que… – Tragó saliva antes de continuar, la verdad estaba muy nerviosa. – Eres la mujer más bella que han visto mis ojos.

– ¿Has visto a todas las mujeres de los diez reinos? – Preguntó divertida Miku, la verdad solo lo hizo para disipar un poco su nerviosismo.

Luka frunció un poco el ceño, ¿se estaba burlando de ella? – Pues no, pero… – Miku la interrumpió.

– Debo decir que no estoy de acuerdo… La mujer más bella de los diez reinos está frente a mí en estos momentos. – Le dijo con una gran sonrisa.

Luka la miraba asombrada. Esas palabras la alentaron a continuar. – Bueno, lo que, lo que quería decirte, no más bien lo que quería preguntarte es… es… – Su voz se desvanecía con cada palabra pronunciada.

– ¿Es…? – Esperaba impaciente Miku, con la esperanza de escuchar las palabras que había añorado oír salir de esos dulces labios que cada vez se moría más por besar.

– ¿Mi-Miku Hatsune quisieras, quisieras ser mí no-novia?

– Bien, ¿Por qué estamos saliendo del castillo? – Preguntaba Chikane

– No me digas que prefieres una aburrida cena formal.

– Bueno, es lo que se acostumbra, ¿no? – Dijo Chikane como si Himeko hubiese hablado en algún antiguo idioma.

Himeko se la quedó viendo. – No me digas que nunca te has escapado de tu palacio y comido como todo el mundo. – Chikane le daba una mirada que indicaba decir "sí, soy una princesa educada que nunca se salta las leyes" – ¿Nunca has probado platos normales? ¿O comida nada sana? – Chikane solo negaba con la cabeza. – Ya veo, bueno hoy probaras algo que hará que te chupes los dedos y hasta quizás que subas unos cuantos kilogramos. – Al decir esto se echó a reír.

Se fueron caminando. "esta sí que es una princesa extraña" pensaba Chikane. Mientras seguía a la bella y elegante princesa.

Ahora se encontraban en la mitad de la ciudad. Había locales de comida por doquier, con toda clase de comida. Himeko se acercó a uno. – Hola Yukihito– Saludo alegremente al chico que atendía.

– Buenas noches princesa.

– ¿Qué tienes para mi hoy y mi linda acompañante? – El joven dirigió su mirada a Chikane, no pudo evitar verla como tonto. Himeko se dio cuenta y un sentimiento muy parecido a los celos apareció en su pecho. – No la mires así, es una princesa.

– ¿Eh? – El chico la observaba más que sorprendido y apenado.

– No importa, ¿Tienes de tus famosos Hot dogs con esa salsa especial que preparas?

– S-sí. – respondió algo nervioso. – Ya te preparo dos.

– Gracias. – Dirigió su mirada a su acompañante. – Ya verás cómo querrás comerte un montón de esos. – Le decía a Chikane con una sonrisa.

– Ya veremos.

Al cabo de unos minutos el chico regresó con dos platos, Chikane lo observó detenidamente, parecía ser una especie de pan partido a la mitad, en el centro tenia lo que parecía ser una salchicha y encima una salsa. Nunca había visto nada igual.

– Anda pruébalo. Vas a ver cómo te encantará. Esa era una de las cosas más consumidas antes de la gran catástrofe, uno de los principales chef de nuestro reino descubrió un libro de recetas – Chikane la escuchaba atenta. – Empezó a preparar ese tipo de comida nada saludable. En fin, una vez fue conocido por todo el reino a todos les encantó y hoy día es lo más vendido. ¿Quizás habrás escuchado de algo llamado pizza? Es la más conocida y ya hay otros reinos que la prepara. Bueno todo eso estaba en ese libro.

– Ya veo, bueno no me queda otra que comer eso, ¿verdad? – Himeko asentía. Chikane dirigió la "comida" a su boca, le dio un pequeño mordisco, empezó a masticar y sentir el sabor, al tragar se quedó viendo lo que tenía en sus manos. – ¡Vaya de verdad que sabe bien!

– ¿A que sí? – decía Himeko con una gran sonrisa y entonces empezó a comer el suyo. – Lo único malo de esto, es que no hay forma de comerlo con elegancia.

Miku se quedó sin habla. ¡Luka se le estaba declarando! "Sí", lo único que podía pensar era en esa palabra, pero de los nervios no le salían, Luka la miraba preocupada. – Bu-bueno si no te interesa no te preocupes… yo entiendo.

Luka se veía triste, destrozada. Y ella allí sin habla, es que aún no podía creer lo que siempre quiso escuchar, "que tonta eres respóndele" – ¡No! – Dijo.

Luka agacho la mirada. – Entiendo.

– ¡Sí!

Luka levantó la mirada confundida. – ¿Eh? – Miku estaba actuando muy extraño.

– ¡Quésíquierosertunovia!– Dijo rápidamente y atropellando sus palabras Miku. – y no, era que no creyeras eso que dijiste. – Dijo en un tono apenas audible.

A Luka se le ilumino el rostro y mostró una gran sonrisa. – ¿En serio?

– Sí Luka, en serio.

– No sabes lo feliz que me haces, sabes te haré la mujer más feliz de este reino, no más bien de los diez reinos y de todos los que hayan podido existir antes.

– ¡No exageres!

– Créeme que no exagero, de verdad te quiero a mi lado Miku, por siempre de ser posible.

Miku sintió una gran alegría dentro de su corazón, nunca pensó o imaginó que sus sentimientos eran correspondidos. – Entonces que haces viéndome con esa cara. – Luka la observo confundida. – ¿No piensas besar a tu novia?

Por segunda vez Miku pudo ver el rostro sonrojado de Luka. "que linda" pensó. Luka por su parte estaba tan nerviosa que por esto había dudado en besar a Miku, pero ahora no lo haría más, se cambió de silla para quedar a su lado y se acercó lentamente a ella.

Sus labios se rozaron, Luka inmediatamente cerro sus ojos, se sintió morir y renacer, como si hubiese esperado toda su vida por ese beso. Empezó a mover los labios contra los de Miku y se sentía genial al notar que ella le correspondía.

Miku nunca pensó que besar a alguien fuese tan genial. Sentir el cálido aliento de Luka y como se movía contra su boca era la mejor sensación del mundo, según ella. Sintió un lindo y cálido sentimiento embargaba su corazón.

– Oh vaya, tenías razón uno solo de estos… ¿Cómo es que se llama…?

– hot dog.

– Eso. Bueno uno solo no es suficiente.

– Sabía que te encantaría. Deja que pruebes una hamburguesa o una pizza.

– No sé qué sean, pero si saben tan genial como esto, no dudaré en probarlo.

– Bueno no se diga más, vamos por unos, te llevaré donde podrás comer una deliciosa hamburguesa.

– ¿En serio?

– Sí

– ¿Qué hacemos aquí?, ¡Qué esperamos! – Decía mientras se levantaba del banco que se apoyaba en una barra muy emocionada.

Himeko se levantó igualmente, pagó la cuenta, que no fueron más de veinte dinares y se despidió de su amigo. – Vamos princesa muy emocionada. Le advierto estas comidas no se pueden comer en exceso, a menos que quieras unos kilitos de más. – Se reía de ella.

Al terminar el beso, Luka sintió que le faltaba el aire, todos sus pensamientos estaban dirigidos hacia una sola persona. Veía como Miku también estaba sin aliento y eso la reconfortó. Pensó que necesitaba más besos, uno nunca sería suficiente, por lo que se inclinó nuevamente. Notó como Miku no se quejaba y la recibía gustosamente ahora posesionó sus brazos sobre su cuello y ella le colocaba los suyos alrededor de su cintura.

Al terminar el segundo beso, el cual había sido más intensó que el anterior Miku se sentía mareada de tanto, los labios de Luka sabían mejor de lo que pensaba. Sentir sus manos en su cuello era la gloria, tenía la piel suave y su cabello era brillante y sedoso. Luka le sonreía de manera hermosa, pensaba que no había una sonrisa más bella.

– Mañana hay una fiesta en el palacio.

Ella la observó – Si ya lo sé. – Respondió un poco atontada.

– Bueno, ¿A qué hora te recojo?

– ¿Qué?

– ¿Que pensaste, que dejare llegar a mi linda novia sola? Ni lo creas, entraras conmigo, y esa noche serás tratada como una invitada más.

– No-no es necesario, puedo llegar con Chikane como siempre.

– No tengo nada contra tu trabajo, pero no permitiré que entres como una simple acompañante, por la puerta de atrás, no, llegaras conmigo.

– Eh Luka ni siquiera tengo un vestido que llegue a la altura.

– Eso es lo de menos, si quieres te compro el que quieras

– No es eso, no me sentiría bien como una invitada más.

– ¿Tú fuiste una noble no? No me vengas con esas, además, ahora eres la novia de la comandante del reino Kurusugawa y quiero que todos lo sepan.

Miku quedó sin habla, y por la forma en que se expresaba Luka no había como contradecirla. Miku solo asintió nerviosamente y Luka le regaló otra hermosa sonrisa, seguido de otro beso que la dejó nuevamente sin aire.

– Te dije que no podrías con otra papa frita. – Decía preocupada Himeko al ver el estado de su acompañante.

– Pero, es que ese sabor era lo mejor. Son demasiado deliciosas.

– Sí, pero ya te has comido un hot dog, una hamburguesa y una montaña de papas. Creo que ha sido demasiado para ti por un día.

– ¿Me prometes que me llevaras a probar eso llamado pizza? – Decía en un tono esperanzador que Himeko pensó que parecía una niña.

Himeko le sonreía dulcemente. – Sí, ¡te lo prometo! Pero solo si me prometes controlarte y no comerte todo un restaurante otra vez.

Chikane le regresó la sonrisa. – De acuerdo lo prometo, ahora solo quiero llegar a mi cama. Espero no te moleste, sé que te gusta caminar, pero tomare un taxi te llevaré al palacio y luego me iré a mi hotel.

– Perdóname que disienta pero no podr – Pero no pudo seguir hablando.

– Nada de peros. Yo te saque de allí y yo te regreso. – Dijo Chikane firmemente. Se levantó del andén en el que se había tirado debido a la llenura, chiflo muy fuerte y en menos de treinta segundos estaba abriéndole la puerta a Himeko. Esta terminó aceptando.

– ¡Que noche!

– Sí, que noche, espero podamos repetirlo alguna vez. – Respondía Chikane preguntándose si esa noche era válida como una cita, sin saber que Himeko se preguntaba lo mismo.


	13. Capitulo doce - La velada

**Capitulo doce – La velada**

Llegó al castillo, entro y al pasar la sala principal que llevaba a las escaleras se sorprendió de encontrar a una pelirosa sentada en un mueble observándola fijamente. – Parece ser que no he sido la única que salió en una cita esta noche.

– ¿Eh?

– No te hagas la desentendida Hime, al llegar te busque para contarte los acontecimientos de esta noche y lo que encontré fue que habías salido y no con cualquiera, con la princesa Himemiya.

– Bueno ella vino a visitarme y yo la lleve a comer donde Yukihito, al parecer no conocía la comida de verdad.

– Claro, no pudiste evitar invitarla… ¿Tan loquita te trae?

– Cállate tonta. No es así. Solo quise ser – Pero la pelirosa la interrumpió.

– Ser detallista y especial con la linda princesa. Demostrarle que también puedes ser muy dul

Himeko la interrumpió – AMABLE!... – La miraba fijamente entre enojada y molesta. – Solo amable Luka, nada más.

Luka suspiro – ¿En verdad quieres que te crea?

– Sí.

– Después dices que soy yo la que niega las cosas. Tú verás, solo te diré que tengas cuidado.

– Cómo sea, ¿Cómo te fue? ¿Qué era eso tan importante que me tenías que contar que no podías esperar a mañana?

– Que mi novia me acompañará mañana a la fiesta. – Luka le dijo esperando la reacción de Himeko.

– Ah ya veo me alegro que la invi…. – Himeko se detuvo. – Un momento, ¿Dijiste novia?

– Sí. – Respondió Luka con una enorme sonrisa en su rostro.

– ¿Cómo que novia?

– Le pregunté si quería ser mi novia… y ¡aceptó! – Le respondía Luka con una sonrisa aún más grande. Estaba que saltaba de la alegría.

Himeko la observaba con la boca abierta. – ¿Estás hablando en serio? – Ella no salía de su asombro, al cabo de unos segundos empezó a mostrar el mismo interés por saltar de alegría junto con Luka. – Ves te lo dije, te dije que no le eras indiferente. Qué bien. ¡Me alegro mucho por ti!

– Sí, mañana tengo que tener mi mejor uniforme de gala.

– Luka, no quiero tener esta discusión contigo otra vez, por lo que más quieras ponte un vestido.

– Himeko, es una fiesta formal, y debo permanecer en mi puesto.

– Te pondrás un vestido. Nada te impide disfrutar de la fiesta como una invitada más. – Luka iba a replicar pero Himeko se lo impidió. – Es una orden Comandante y no creo que quieras desobedecer a la princesa de tu reino!

– Bien de acuerdo.

– Ves que tenía razón Comandante Megurine la incrédula Luka.

– ¿Novias? ¿Ella se te declaró? – Comentaba muy feliz Chikane. – Me alegro mucho por ti Miku. Te lo dije, esa forma en que te miraba.

– Sí Chikane, según ella soy la mujer más linda que ha visto.

– Me alegro por ti.

– El problema ahora es que llevaré mañana. Quiere que la acompañe a la fiesta, que llegue junto con ella como otra invitada más.

– La verdad con lo que te pongas te verás bien no te preocupes.

– Bueno eso me preocupa, pero más el hecho de que no la quiero avergonzar.

– Miku, no creo que ella piense eso, además, podemos salir mañana, te compraré un lindo vestido si con eso te sentirás mejor.

– No Chikane, eres muy amable, pero ya has hecho mucho por mí, no puedo aceptar eso.

– Me pregunto qué cara pondrá Kaito y Gakupo. – Chikane inmediatamente comenzó a reírse. – Sobre todo por lo que me cuentas que pasó con este último hoy.

Miku también se reía – Sí, ya quiero ver. Sobre todo la cara del atrevido príncipe Kamui, ah sin olvidar a cierto príncipe arrogante. – Chikane le frunció el ceño y Miku interpretó su interrogación. – Quien más que Souma.

– No le hagas caso a ese.

El día siguiente pasó como cualquier día, lleno de competencias de todo tipo de deportes. Medallas eran entregadas por distintos nobles de los diez reinos. Así cayo la noche, una impaciente comandante esperaba en el lobby de un hotel, cuando ve bajar a la princesa Himemiya, esta al notarla llegó a su encuentro. – Buenas noches princesa Himemiya.

– Buenas noches Comandante, y por cierto ahora que es la novia de mi mejor amiga y casi hermana deberíamos dejar los formalismos, ¿no cree?

– Claro.

– Dígame Luka, ¿Qué intensiones tiene con Miku?

Luka frunció el ceño, ¿Ahora la princesa iba a ser el papel del "hermano mayor"? – Eso podría preguntárselo yo. ¿Qué trama con la princesa?

– ¿La princesa Kurusugawa? Nada, pero no me ha respondido a mi pregunta.

– Con Miku, no pretendo nada más que quererla, créame cuando le digo que en verdad quiero algo serio con ella. – Chikane pareció satisfecha con la respuesta. Por eso se aventuró a continuar con su pregunta. – Sin embargo, en su caso, sería un tanto problemático, o ¿Cómo cree que se tome si se diera una relación entre dos princesas de reinos un tanto… – Vacilo un poco – enemigos?

Chikane la miró fijamente, se debatía si confiar en aquella chica o no. – No le voy a mentir, sí, me interesa Himeko, también sé lo que podría pasar, pero tampoco le negaré que daré la batalla, al igual que usted, yo quiero algo serio con su amiga.

Luka se sorprendió un poco por su respuesta, pero esta sorpresa no se vio reflejada en su rostro. – Ya veo, si es así, entonces no dude en contar con mi apoyo.

– Y el mío. – Escucharon las dos. Al volverse hacia donde había salido esa voz se encontraron con unos ojos aguamarina. – Por cierto me alegra que ya lo admitieras Chikane. – Dijo mientras veía a su amiga con una pequeña sonrisa, la cual se ensancho al ver a su linda novia con un vestido. – ¡Hola Luka!

– ¿Solo hola? ¿Y mi beso? – Le preguntó mientras se acercaba. Le dio un pequeño beso en los labios a su novia. – ¿Bien que esperamos?

– Pues nosotras nada, Chikane al idiota, digo a Souma.

– Ya veo, podemos hacerte compañía mientras si quieres.

– Gracias, pero prefiero evitarles un desagradable encuentro. – Y como si hubiese sido adivina su hermano se acercó a ellas tres con caras de pocos amigos.

– Buenas noches, ¿Comandante Megurine que la trae por aquí esta noche? ¿Quizás viene a darme la grandiosa noticia que la princesa Kurusugawa cambió de opinión?

Luka lo miró extrañado, pero quien respondió fue Miku. – No, mi novia – dijo con mucho énfasis en esa palabra. – Vino por mí para llevarme a la fiesta de esta noche.

Souma miraba asombrado a Miku y a Luka, pasaba su vista de una a otra. – Sabes comandante, espero se divierta lo que queda de los juegos, luego supongo que tirara la basura, ¿no? – Él se fue como si nada.

Luka quiso abalanzarse sobre él, pero Chikane se lo impidió. – Luka cálmate, no ganas nada enfrentándote a él, en cambio él es muy capaz de declarar la guerra por eso, podría tomarlo como un acto bélico.

– Sí amor. – El escuchar a Miku llamarla así la tomo de sorpresa, pero le encantó. – Él no es más que un niñito caprichoso y engreído, mejor ignóralo.

– De acuerdo. Vamos Miku, supongo que a usted princesa la veremos allá.

– Sí.

– Entonces hasta entonces. Ha por cierto, Himeko por lo general durante estos eventos se esconde en el balcón que esta al norte de la sala, para que lo sepa.

– Gracias, y hasta luego. – Le respondió como si nada, al parecer Luka no estaba enterada de que ellas ya habían hablado en ese mismo lugar la noche de la inauguración.

Chikane se fue detrás de su hermano y se escuchaba un poco su tono de enojo mientras le hablaba. Luka miró a Miku. – Cariño, deja que te aclare qué voy muy en serio contigo.

Miku sonrió por como la llamó y más al escuchar sus palabras. – No te preocupes, yo lo sé.

En la entrada Himeko era la encargada de recibir a los invitados, ya que su padre se encontraba muy ocupado en otros asuntos del reino. Era costumbre que al finalizar cada semana de los juegos se realizara una fiesta. Esa primera semana había ido muy bien, aún faltaban tres más pensaba un poco agobiada Himeko, ya que a ella no le gustaban tanto estas veladas.

Vio llegar al auto que portaba la bandera azul y blanco con el escudo de los Himemiya, ante esto su corazón dio un vuelco. Souma fue el primero en bajar, esperó un rato al lado del auto y ayudo a bajar a su hermana, Himeko se le fue un momento el aire al ver a Chikane con un hermoso vestido azul. Ellos llegaron a su encuentro.

– Buenas noches princesa Kurusugawa. – Comentó Souma mientras tomaba su mano y le daba un beso en el dorso. Ella solo se aguantó las ganas de apartar su mano, habían demasiadas cámaras en ese sitio, lo que menos quería era causar un gran escándalo.

– Buenas noches príncipe Oogami. – Podían sentir los flashes de las cámaras sobre ellos tres, la verdad la situación era un poco incómoda para Chikane y Himeko, las cuales no apartaron su vista de la otra. – Princesa Himemiya. Adelante, esperamos que la velada sea de su agrado. – Les regaló una reverencia y les dio paso.

Al cabo de unos minutos llegó Luka al lado de Miku, los flashes se posaron inmediatamente en ellas dos, Luka ya se podía imaginar las portadas y titulares de los medios al día siguiente, pero que le importaba a ella lo que pensaran, ella quería a Miku y pretendía que el mundo entero lo supiera.

– Buenas noches comandante Megurine. – Le dio una reverencia. – Señorita Hatsune. – Otra reverencia. Ellas pasaron al gran salón. Miku se sentía tan extraña, aunque ella asistía a estos eventos con Chikane no entraba precisamente por la puerta de enfrente y era saludada por el anfitrión.

Una vez adentro Luka saludó a algunas personas influyentes e importantes, reyes, príncipes, nobles, y presentaba a su ahora novia. Cuando llego a donde se encontraba Gakupo charlando con Kaito los observó con una sonrisa de triunfo.

– Buenas noches príncipe Kamui, príncipe Shion. Espero la velada sea de su agrado.

Kaito la miró con furia al ver a Miku a su lado, mientras que Gakupo permaneció impasible, aunque se podía notar algo de sorpresa en su rostro. – Buenas noches dulce comandante.

– Yo no le veo nada de dulce. – Respondió sulfurado Kaito. – ¿Sí me permite puedo hablar con Miku un instante? – Le dijo más como una orden que un pedido.

Aunque una punzada de celos atravesó a Luka, la verdad es que ella confiaba en su novia y sabía que no caería ante Shion, este ya le había ofrecido el cielo y la tierra y Miku aun así la prefirió a ella. – Claro, ¿Por qué no?

Kaito se llevó casi a rastra a Miku a la pista de baile. Ella se veía molesta y no comprendía porque Luka no se negó y más aún ¿qué iba a hablar con Kamui?

– En serio comandante, que le ve, es una niña.

– Eso es algo que a usted no le incumbe.

– Sabes no todos los días tienes la oportunidad de ser la princesa y posterior reina de todo un reino, porque no lo aprovechas, aquí solo eres un lacayo más, allá tendrás todo un reino a tus pies, vestidos, zapatos, todo lo que una mujer desea.

– Pues en eso se equivoca, y no es lo que yo deseo. Ahora con su permiso, voy a rescatar a mi novia.

Kaito estaba en medio de la pista de baile, con sus manos en posición, sin embargo, Miku se negaba a comenzar a bailar. – Miku, no lo puedo comprender. Dime que le viste a esa mujer. – Decía muy enojado. – Empezando porque es una mujer.

– No sé, solo sé que con ella es con quien quiero estar. Además, no sé qué hacemos aquí, puede que Luka te haya dicho eso, pero eso no significa que yo aceptara bailar contigo esta noche.

Kaito la observó un poco dolido. – De acuerdo, admito mi derrota, pero al menos concédeme esta pieza.

– Está bien. – Bailaron una canción, una vez terminó, Luka llegó hasta donde ellos, le pidió la mano de Miku a Kaito, este de mala gana se retiró dejándolas a ellas bailando.

Una vez Kaito llegó hasta donde Gakupo, el cual estaba también con Souma les habló – Ya me imagino los titulares mañana, hemos sido vilmente burlados.

Gakupo alzó una ceja. – Quizás tú, por eso yo cortejaba con cautela a la comandante, no siempre se tiene seguro el resultado y un rechazo tan publico afecta hasta el orgullo más fuerte.

– Ja, ya verán como yo les ganare a ambos – Souma se jactaba.

– ¿Perdón? – Dijo Gakupo. – A ti te va peor.

– ¿Por qué lo dices?

– ¿No te has dado cuenta de la ausencia de tu hermana? – Souma empezó a buscar a Chikane por todos lados, al no verla volvió su vista a Gakupo quien continuo. – ¿No te has dado cuenta lo que dicen los medios?, ¿Qué la princesa Kurusugawa este año no está asistiendo a los eventos que acostumbra? ¡Incluso dicen por ahí que anoche salieron las dos juntas por la ciudad!

Souma lo observaba con el ceño fruncido – ¿Qué tratas de decir?

– Lo obvio, que tu hermana te gana en todo. – En ese momento a Souma se le vino a la mente todos los instantes en que había estado con Chikane y Himeko al tiempo. Se preguntó cómo había sido tan ciego de no notar sus miradas y comportamiento. Una ira iracunda lo envolvió.

* * *

Hola! Espero haya estado decente jejeje GMMG aquí la fiesta, espero te guste ^^ Y Chikane jajaja esa era la gracia... ni yo la imagino en esas jajaja


	14. Capitulo trece - ¡Escapemos!

**Capitulo trece – ¡Escapemos!**

En un balcón al norte de ese salón se encontraba una chica rubia viendo a la nada, una vez había recibido a todos los invitados y conversado un poco con uno que otro, se fue a su escondite, por alguna razón deseaba que cierta princesa se presentará nuevamente esa noche. Y como si hubiese leído sus pensamientos sintió otra presencia en aquel lugar. Al voltear vio esos ojos azules que tanto le gustaban.

– Buenas noches… ¿Interrumpo?

– ¿Qué no soporta estar con personas inferiores? – Le respondió a modo de juego.

– Veo que no le he quitado esa idea, pero al menos espero haberle demostrado que soy diferente a mi hermano.

– Quizás. – Dijo con cara de seriedad, pero no le duró mucho ya que empozó a reír, Chikane le acompaño con su sonrisa.

– Veo que siempre te escondes aquí.

– Sí, la verdad estos asuntos sociales no son mi fuerte. – Himeko se la quedó viendo fijamente. – Tengo una idea. ¿Quieres divertirte hoy?

– ¿Eh?

– Vamos a dentro, tenemos que buscar a dos chicas. – Himeko no esperó respuesta de Chikane, la tomó de la mano y la jaló al interior del salón, buscaba con su mirada hasta que dio con su objetivo acercándose a un par de chicas en medio de la pista. – Buenas noches.

Luka se la quedó viendo, conocía ese tono de hablar de Himeko, algo tramaba esa rubia. – Hola Hime, dime.

– ¿No están un poco aburridas?

Miku observaba extrañada a Himeko, no había hablado mucho con la princesa, pero por su expresión, algo tramaba. – Pues yo me divierto mucho princesa Kuru. – Pero fue interrumpida.

– Deja eso de princesa. – Dijo bandeando su mano. – Dime Himeko. En fin, estaba pensando Luka que tal si…

– ¡NO! Ni lo pienses Himeko. – Le dijo señalándola. – No podemos escapar, ¿Cómo crees que saldremos sin ser vistas? Ya no es como antes, no somos unas niñas, además, hay muchos medios, ¿imaginas el escándalo? Y tu padre te dejó a cargo hoy de ser la anfitriona. – Luka le respondió con mucha seguridad a Himeko, ella sabía que le iba a pedir.

Miku y Chikane se veían sin entender mucho, pero con las palabras de Luka quedó más que claro que Himeko y ella se escapaban de las fiestas formales – Pero Lukaaaaa

Miku intervino – Pero suena interesante, digo me divierto mucho contigo Luka, pero, ¿Qué hacían exactamente?

Luka exhalo un poco de aire. – Cuando las fiestas se tornaban un poco aburridas saltábamos por el balcón sur, bajábamos por el risco y llegábamos a la ciudad, a veces caminábamos o entrabamos a algún club de baile.

– ¿En serio hacían eso? – Preguntó asombrada Chikane.

– Sí niña perfecta, nosotras siempre nos saltábamos las leyes. – Respondió divertida Himeko.

– ¡Yo no soy ninguna niña perfecta!

– ¿No? Bien dime alguna vez que no hayas hecho lo que se te decía o roto alguna regla. – Le dijo con las manos como jarras Himeko.

Chikane quedó en silencio, no recordaba algún instante en que haya desobedecido, Miku se reía de ella. – Solo hago lo correcto, eso no me hace perfecta.

Antes esas palabras Himeko la recorrió de pies a cabeza, luego pensó en su personalidad, a ella le parecía perfecta, perfecta para ella. – Sí tú lo dices. En fin, Luka, por favor.

– No.

– Amor pero suena divertido. – Dijo Miku muy entusiasta.

– Bueno eh de admitir que siempre quise hacer algo así. – Decía Chikane no muy segura, a lo cual Luka la observó asombrada.

– Lo creía de Miku, pero de ti Chikane! Nunca lo hubiese pensado.

– Bien, somos tres contra uno, así que vámonos. – Y con esto Himeko comenzó a caminar hacia el balcón sur, seguida de tres chicas.

Souma estaba más que enojado, pero más al ver a cuatro chicas caminar juntas. – Hablando de ellas. – Comentó Gakupo.

– Sabes, no creo que ellas tengan algo. – Decía Kaito. – Al fin y al cabo son las mejores amigas de Miku y la comandante, ¿no?

– No seas tonto. – Decía Gakupo. – Y tú qué piensas hacer Oogami.

– Nada, Chikane siempre tiene aventurillas por ahí, de seguro se aburrirá.

– Bueno si hace eso, la Kurusugawa menos que te aceptará. – Continuo Gakupo.

– Eso es lo que merece, por despreciarme, que Chikane le rompa el corazón como hace con todas.

– No puedo creerlo, ¿tú hermana tiene aventuras con chicas? – Preguntó asombrado Kaito.

– Sí, solo que es demasiado astuta, cree que nadie se ha dado cuenta, pero yo la conozco muy bien.

–A este paso creo que nunca me casaré. – Decía Kaito en tono trágico.

Una vez en el balcón nombrado dos chicas miraban entre asombradas y asustadas. – ¿En verdad saltaban por aquí?

– Sí amor, no están peligroso ni alto como parece, en realidad es medio plano.

– ¿Cómo es que descubrieron este camino? – Preguntó Chikane con mucho interés.

Luka le contestó. – Verás, cuando Hime tenía unos quince, en una de las tantas fiestas vino aquí, yo la buscaba, no recuerdo porqué, llegué aquí y la vi, dijo que estaba aburrida y quería hacer algo loco y divertido, entonces saltó. No recuerdo haberme asustado tanto en mi vida, cuando me acerco al borde la veo muy feliz de la vida, le dije que regresara y lo que hiso fue salir corriendo hacia abajo, salte y la seguí, llegamos a aquella reja, no sé si la ven, la saltó y yo detrás de ella, recuerdo que llegamos a la ciudad, fue la primera vez que estuvimos allá solas y sin compañía, al día siguiente el rey estaba furioso y ni se diga la reina que en ese entonces aún vivía, le dijimos que escapamos pero nunca por donde, desde entonces en cada fiesta y algunas noches salíamos, pero de eso hace años ya.

Miku y Chikane estaban sin palabras, esa princesa sí que se salía de los esquemas. – Bueno y ¿Pretenden que nosotras saltemos? – Decía Chikane.

– Yo no, la de la idea es la cabra de Himeko. Yo estoy aquí obligada.

– Sí claro. – Habló al fin la implicada. – Acéptalo morías de ganas de saltar por acá de nuevo, hace años que no lo hacemos, y aunque no lo admitas te divertías.

– No, no lo hacía.

– Entonces ¿Por qué siempre venias conmigo?

– Para cuidarte, quien sabe que pasaba por esa loca mente tuya. ¡A veces me asustas!

– Qué mala mentirosa eres Luka.

– Que no me divertía y punto.

– Bueno y que esperamos para saltar, se escucha muy divertido. – Decía Miku. Luka la observaba preocupada, ¿No era suficiente con Himeko?

– No sé. – Decía con duda Chikane. – De seguro notaran nuestra ausencia.

– Eso no lo creo. – Comento muy segura Himeko. – ¿No ves la hora? Luka y yo siempre escapábamos como a esta hora. Ya todos están suficientemente ebrios y concentrados en su mundo. – Ella se volteó, apoyo sus manos en la baranda del balcón. – Bien aquí voy. – Saltó, todas corrieron a ver, ella se encontraba a no más de un metro.

– No es tan alto como pensé. – Dijo Chikane para luego saltar.

– Bien mi turno. – Miku saltó.

– Creo que no tengo de otra. – Luka saltó junto con ellas, las cuatro empezaron a bajar la colina y llegaron a la reja negra.

– ¿Es un poco alto no? – Preguntaba Miku.

– No tanto, si quieres te ayudo amor.

– Ahí que ternura Luka. – Decía con ironía Himeko mientras se reía de su amiga. – Verás Miku yo no necesito ayuda yo soy más alta que tú.

– Y eso a que viene al caso – dijo la nombrada.

– No lo sé, solo que soy más alta que alguien. – Respondió como si nada la princesa Kurusugawa, Miku solo se limitó a enojarse.

– Ya amor, no le hagas caso, además, así eres linda.

– Entonces enanas saltamos la reja o no. – Dijo Chikane.

– ¿Cómo que enanas? – Preguntó Luka.

– Pues sí enanas, yo soy la más alta de todas.

– Bueno no importa la estatura. – Dijo Miku. – Mejor vamos.

– Claro como tú sales perdiendo. – Hablaba entre risas Himeko. Miku se volvió a enojar.

La conversación quedó allí saltaron la reja sin dificultad, caminaron hasta llegar a la ciudad.

– ¿Qué tal si vamos por una de esas cosas llamadas pizza? – Preguntó emocionada Chikane.

– Me parece buena idea. – Respondió Luka.

– Oh pero sin atún. – Dijo Himeko

– Pero si esas son las mejores. – Dijo con ilusión Luka

– Oh y si le agregamos puerros? – Preguntó Miku.

– Aquí vamos. – Aseguró Chikane.

– Ni que lo digas, supongo que también tienes que esperar a que salgan de su estado de ensoñación. – Ante estas palabras Chikane asintió.

Después de unos cinco minutos Himeko continuo – ¿Vamos al que está en el centro del parque?

– No, ya fui ayer a ese con Miku, mejor donde Yukihito.

– No, ya fui ayer a ese con Chikane.

– ¿Entonces? – Preguntó Miku.

– Al de Nekoko. – Dijeron al tiempo Luka y Himeko.

Chikane y Miku se miraban entre ellas y a las dos chicas que tenían al frente, a veces parecían dos niñas pequeñas. – Bien vayamos, ya quiero probar eso. – Decía Chikane.

– ¿No lo has probado? – Preguntó Luka asombrada. – ¿En qué mundo vives?

– En una cajita de cristal llena de leyes y normas. – Respondió por ella Miku.

Llegaron al restaurante, hicieron el pedido. Chikane estaba más que feliz, quería quitarles porciones a todas. – Cálmate, mira lo que te pasó ayer por comer tantas papas.

– ¿Ayer? Que hicieron ayer. – Interrogó Miku.

– Lleve a tu amiga a comer comida de verdad, pero casi acaba con los restaurantes a los que la lleve.

– Tampoco exageres Himeko.

Luka y Miku observaba a las dos chicas un tanto divertidas. Miku se acercó al oído de Luka para susurrarle. – Lo más probable es que no se hayan dado cuenta de que estaban en una cita.

Luka le respondió en el mismo tono – Creo que ni se han dado cuenta que ahora están en una. – Las dos se reían de lo despistada que eran sus amigas.

Al acabar la primera en hablar fue Chikane – ¿Y ahora qué?

– Ya sé vayamos al Mikos – Comentó Himeko muy emocionada.

– ¿Al qué? – Preguntaron al tiempo Miku y Chikane.

– Es un bar. – Respondió Luka. – Un tanto normal. Aunque el nombre no es el más apropiado la verdad.

– Bueno vayamos. – Dijo Miku. Esa noche estaba más que divertida.

Se fueron caminando nuevamente, Miku y Chikane observaban todo con gran interés, igual nunca habían estado en ese país, y más aún nunca habían salido tan tarde a caminar en medio de una ciudad cualquiera, ni siquiera la suya. Todo estaba muy animado y había mucha gente en las calles, debido al ambiente de los juegos.

Al llegar al sitio lo primero que notó Luka fue a un individuo de lejos con una cámara soportada por una correa en su pecho. – Periodistas.

Como si de un conjuro maldito se tratara todas se asustaron y quedaron en esa posición. – Creo que lo mejor es salir corriendo. – Propuso nerviosa Miku.

– ¡No! Así llamaremos más la atención. – Comento Himeko. – Una de dos, o nos escondemos y esperamos a que se vaya o vamos a otro.

– Preferiría la opción tres. – Dijo Luka y todas voltearon a verla expectantes. – Regresar al castillo.

– No seas aguafiestas, trata de divertirte un poco Comandante Megurine la aburrida Luka – Expresó con enojo Himeko. Miku y Chikane observaban extrañadas a Himeko por como llamo a Luka.

Luka al darse cuenta les aclaró. – No le hagan caso, siempre me está inventando un nombre.

– Ah. – Dijeron aun extrañadas las chicas del reino Himemiya.

Himeko continúo como si Luka no hubiese hablado. – Yo pienso que debemos esperar un momento. – Y así lo hicieron. Esperaron alrededor de diez minutos, se sentaron en una banca que había cerca. El periodista había entrado, pero al cabo de esos minutos salió y se fue. – Ven les dije. Ahora si vamos a entrar.

– No creo que sea buena idea Hime, ¿y si regresa? O ¿Hay otro adentro? – Luka e veía más que preocupada.

– Luka deja la cobardía, siempre me he preguntado cómo eres la comandante de este reino.

– Ya te he dicho muchas veces que soy buena en mi trabajo. Y no soy cobarde, soy precavida que es otra cosa.

– Si como sea, vamos. – Todas siguieron a la princesa Kurusugawa. Saludó al portero, y le dijo como siempre que él no las había visto. Este asintió en forma positiva. Entraron Miku y Chikane estaban más que asombradas. Era un club muy normal pero ellas nunca habían entrado en uno. Empezaron a bailar al ritmo de la música, que era muy distinta a la pausada y casi aburrida a la que estaban acostumbradas, esta era llena de emoción y energía, las cuatro se estaban divirtiendo mucho.

– Ya es muy tarde no creen. – Dijo después de unas horas de baile y un poco de bebida Chikane, las cuatro se encontraban en un rincón descansando.

– Sí. – Indicó Luka. – Pero mejor regresamos al castillo, sería muy raro que nadie las vea irse.

Así lo hicieron regresaron sigilosamente al castillo por el mismo camino. Al entrar nuevamente al salón lo hicieron de a una y de forma natural, como si nada, cada una se integró en alguna conversación, la anfitriona agradeció a los presentes su asistencia y dio por finalizada la fiesta.

Luka ya se disponía a llevar de regreso a Miku. Pero Chikane se interpuso. – Sabes, no te preocupes yo la llevo, te ves cansada, además, supongo que tienes cosas que hacer.

– Por hoy aceptaré tu propuesta.

– Me divertí mucho. – Dijo emocionada Miku.

– Igual. – Dijo Chikane.

– Me alegro que se hayan divertido. – Dijo Himeko con una gran sonrisa en su rostro. – En especial cierta comandante a la cual no nombraré. – Todas rieron menos Luka. Las chicas se fueron junto con Souma que las esperaba en el auto.

– Vaya me divertí mucho y tú también Luka no lo niegues. – Dijo Himeko cuando estuvo sola en su cuarto junto con Luka, cuando ya todos los invitados se habían ido.

– Sí Himeko, un poco loca tu idea, pero muy divertida. Me pregunto cómo será tu siguiente cita con la princesa.

– ¡No era una cita!

– ¿No?

– ¡NO!

Luka se reía de ella nuevamente. – ¿Y me vas a decir que se te ocurrió de repente que sería bueno hacer lo que hacíamos de adolescentes?

– ¡Quizás!

– Acéptalo, querías a la princesa solo para ti esta noche.

– ¡Ya te dije que no!

– Gracias Himeko, creo que había olvidado divertirme. Solo pienso en trabajo.

– Eso está bien, además, Miku me parece una buena chica. Deberíamos hacer algo las cuatro nuevamente.

– ¿Ya estás pensando en otra cita con tu princesita?

Himeko suspiró, esa discusión no la iba a ganar nunca. – Quizás.

Espero les haya gustado el cap ^^ Gracias GMMG por tu review ^^ Qué por cierto ya verás como lo tomara, aunque ya lo imaginaras, pero bueno esta tampoco es la gran historia jajaja


	15. Capitulo catorce - Confusión

Hola! Bueno aquí el siguiente cap... les advierto que tiene lemon (Eh de advertir además que soy pésima en ese campo jeje). Así que no digan que no avisé...

GMMG pues es que la historia es bien sencilla, espero te guste el cap XD

**Capitulo Catorce – Confusión**

Ella se le aceró sigilosamente por detrás para luego susurrarle al oído. – Sabía que te encontraría aquí.

– ¿Eh? – Ella se exaltó. – Ah hola Luka.

– Sabes estoy por pensar que tu princesita es un poco aburrida.

– ¿Porque lo dices?

– Todo lo que juega es sumamente aburrido

Himeko se reía por el comentario de su amiga. – ¿Para qué me buscabas?

– Quería comentarte algo, no más bien consultarte

– Dime – Decía Himeko mirando al frente todo el tiempo.

– Quiero pedirle a Miku que se case conmigo.

– QUE?! – Todos voltearon a ver de mala manera a Himeko… sin importar o saber quién era. Y es que ellas estaban en la final de tenis femenino donde estaba Chikane enfrentándose contra la princesa del reino Masuda. – Estas loca! – Dijo esta vez en un susurro.

– No, solo enamorada.

– Tan rápido, ¿No crees que es apresurado?

– ¿Por qué?

– ¡Solo llevan juntas dos semanas! – Y es que desde la fiesta ya habían pasado dos semanas, en las cuales ella había notado como su amiga se veía cada vez más feliz.

– Mira Hime, dentro de una semana ella se irá a su reino. No sé si podré ir a verla de nuevo, es más dudo que me permitan la entrada. – Y es que no era un secreto para nadie que el reino Kurusugawa no se llevaba bien con el Himemiya. – Tengo que hacer algo, ¡no puedo perderla!

– No la vas a perder, ella te quiere mucho se le nota a millas, además, ya se podría decir que eres amiga de la Chikane, no creo que te niegue la entrada.

– Aun así, quiero tenerla por siempre a mi lado.

– ¿Al menos has estado con ella? – Le preguntó de forma directa, notó como Luka la observaba asombrada y apenada. – Lo dudo, siempre regresas temprano de tus citas con ella…. A menos que seas rápida. – Himeko se burlaba por lo bajo y Luka se puso sumamente roja.

– N-No digas esas cosas Hime. La cuestión es que no se ha dado el momento.

– ¿No se ha dado o no has sido capaz Comandante Megurine la rápida Luka?

– Creo que no extrañe tus nombres. – La observó con los ojos entornados. – En fin, ¿Crees que debería pedirle matrimonio?

– Luka piensa con cabeza fría, es lo único que te voy a decir, esa decisión es tuya. – En eso notan como todos se levantan y aplauden al parecer la chica iba ganándole a la princesa.

– Vaya al fin algo interesante. – Comentó Luka, pero Chikane colocó el partido parejo nuevamente, se notaba que le estaba costando bastante, algo o más bien alguien la tenía distraída.

Y es que las últimas tres semanas no había pensado en nadie más que no fuese la princesa Kurusugawa, era consciente que ella le correspondía, y cada vez se divertían más en sus no oficiales citas. Pero, no se atrevía a dar el paso, por un lado estaba su hermano, por otro que ellas dos eran princesas y por último que sus padres los cuales eran enemigos no declarados no aprobarían esa relación. Y es que si él rey Himemiya permitía que Souma cortejara a Himeko era porque el sería el gobernante del reino Oogami y se podría decir lo mismo del rey Kurusugawa.

Decidió olvidar sus pensamientos por un momento y colocar todo su empeño en ganar, lo cual lo consiguió después de unas largas dos horas de juego. Recibió su medalla de parte del rey Shion, el cual la felicito, este parecía haber aceptado al fin que Miku no se interesaba en él ya que desde la fiesta no volvió a acercarse a ella, era eso o que planeaba algo, quien sabe ella no iba a pensar en eso ahora.

Como era viernes nuevamente habría una fiesta por finalizar la tercera semana. Pero ella no tenía ganas de asistir, quería quedarse en su cuarto con sus pensamientos, pero Miku lo iba a impedir. Tocaba desesperadamente la puerta – Chikane, sal de allí, ni creas que te quedarás. Luka ya llegó por nosotras. –Esto se debía a que Luka las buscó y llevó a las dos al evento de la semana pasada, en la cual volvieron a escapar de la fiesta cuando todos ya parecían un poco tomados. – Chikane, en serio, sal ya!

– ¡No quiero! – Gritó del otro lado de la puerta.

– Chikane, no puedes estar así toda la vida, además, sabes muy bien que ella te corresponde, deberías intentarlo.

– ¡No! – Ella abrió la puerta no iba a gritar sus problemas. – Sabes muy bien todos los problemas que puede desencadenar. – Le respondió, Miku la miraba de arriba abajo, su amiga era un desastre total, no parecía la chica que había ganado tres medallas de oro en estos juegos.

– No lo comprendo, hace dos semanas estabas dispuesta a conquistarla. A pelear por ella, ahora mírate. – Suspiró cansadamente. – Voy a decirle a Luka que nos espere, mientras regreso, ve alistándote. – Chikane iba a reclamar pero Miku se lo impidió. – Sabes que tienes que asistir. Es tu deber. – Ella regresó a su cuarto mientras Miku iba a hablar con Luka.

Se despidió de Miku cerró la puerta y se fue a alistar, una vez estuvo arreglada sintió un golpe en la puerta. – Dime Mik. – Pero no continuó quien estaba en la puerta era su hermano.

– Hola Chikane.

– ¿Hola Souma que haces aquí? ¿No deberías estar en la fiesta ya?

– ¿Te molesta mi presencia? Igual no importa, quería decirte que no debes porque estar deprimida. – Ella lo miró con el ceño fruncido, ¿Acaso él se había dado cuenta? – Te gusta Kurusugawa, ¿Verdad? –Ella solo abrió los ojos con asombro y un poco de miedo, no sabía que responder. – No te preocupes, ella nunca me hará caso, es más dudo que le haga caso a algún hombre, fui un tonto. Pero tú aún tienes oportunidad, si es por mí que aún no te decides no te preocupes, yo te apoyaré. – Le dijo con una tierna sonrisa, y ella solo lo abrazo fuertemente.

– Yo… no sé qué decir.

– No tienes que decir nada, solo ve por lo que quieres.

Esa noche la fiesta trascurrió con normalidad, ellas cuatro como siempre se escaparon, Chikane estaba más que feliz, su hermano la apoyaba, pero aún no era capaz de buscar el cariño de Himeko, temía por las consecuencias, las cuales eran muchas. Una vez volvieron al castillo Luka fue a dejar a Chikane y a Souma, ya que este había cambiado repentinamente, era más amable, ella decidió llevarlo así como a su princesa, porque aunque Miku no tuviese título era la reina de su corazón.

Souma y Chikane se fueron dándole espacio a la pareja, Miku se notaba muy nerviosa. – Espero te haya gustado la velada.

– Si-si – Respondía su novia de coletas azul verdoso. – ¿Lu-Luka te pu-puedo pedir algo?

– Claro princesa lo que quieras. – Le contestó con una sonrisa, la cual se borró y se transformó en una nerviosa cuando escucho la petición de su novia.

– Me... me a-acompañarías a mi… mi ha-habitación? – Miku estaba totalmente roja, pero firme, Luka lo estaba más, ¿desde cuándo se ponía tan nerviosa delante una chica? Se preguntó.

– A… bueno… este… encantada. – Miku sonrió, se cansó de esperar a que Luka le pidiera subir, pero se dio cuenta que Luka era muy tímida y que no lo iba a hacer, solo le quedaba una semana en ese reino, luego regresaría y estaría nuevamente en su cargo, no sabía sí realmente la vería luego.

Subieron en silencio, estaban muy nerviosas, Miku abrió la puerta y dejó pasar a Luka, se alegró en silencio que esa noche antes de salir devolvió su ropa al armario. No sabían que hacer o decir. – ¿Lu-Luka quieres algo?

Tus labios pensó ella. – Na-dada, gracias Miku.

Miku se acercó a ella sin saber muy bien que hacer, se inclinó un poco y la beso, de forma tierna, Luka le correspondió. A medida que se besaban el tono del beso fue subiendo. Luka se separó con algo de dificultad un momento de ella. – ¿Segura quieres esto? – Le preguntó con duda de continuar.

– Sí. – Le dijo Miku decidida y se abalanzó a ella para seguir besándose. Luka comenzó a bajar los tirantes del vestido negro que llevaba puesto Miku, esta no opuso resistencia alguna. Siguió besándola y fue bajando hasta su clavícula.

– Eres hermosa. – Le dijo Luka mientras su mano tocaba suavemente su mejilla, con una voz seductora, la cual le encantó a Miku. – ¿Lo sabías?

– Gra-gracias. – Luka siguió bajando su cadena de besos, llegó al inicio de los pechos de Miku, por lo que continuo en su trabajo de quitarle el vestido a su novia. Una vez realizado el trabajo se quedó mirando como tonta, ya que, debido a la moda del vestido este no requería sostén, por lo que Miku quedó solo en ropa interior, ella se sentía un poco cohibida por como su novia la observaba. Luka se relamió los labios y fue directo a estos.

Mientras besaba y pasaba su lengua por sus senos con delicadeza, la fue llevando hacia la cama, una vez allí la tumbó con cuidado, quedando ella sobre su amante. Pasaba sus manos por todo el contorno de Miku. Luka se quedó quieta y miró detenidamente a Miku. – Te amo Miku.

Miku al escuchar esas palabras se estremeció. – Yo también te amo Luka. – Luka continúo con su labor, por su parte Miku se dedicaba a recibir gustosa las caricias de las manos y labios de Luka, respiraba con dificultad y lo único que salía de su boca eran jadeos y gemidos de placer. – Confirmo lo dicho eres la mujer más hermosa de todos los reinos.

Como pudo Miku le contestó – ¿Has estado con todas?

– ¡No! Aunque ahora solo deseo estar contigo, no deseo a ninguna otra. – Le respondió con una sonrisa un tanto sensual. Al haberse detenido le permitió a Miku quitarle el vestido y dejarla en ropa interior, Miku se quedó paralizada ante el paisaje. E hizo algo que desde hace mucho deseaba, empezó a besarla desde el mentón y fue bajando suavemente hasta llegar a su pecho, le retiró el sostén y continuo lamiendo y besando sus pechos. Luka solo balbuceaba algunas palabras entre jadeos y gemidos, los cuales le indicaban a Miku que iba por buen camino, mientras su humedad iba en aumento.

Miku regresó a sus labios, besó a Luka con desesperación y la pelirosa le correspondía con la misma pasión. Mientras sus manos jugaban y recorrían el cuerpo de la otra, conociéndose, Luka quería ir lento y disfrutar la noche, aunque parecía que Miku quería lo contrario.

En un punto Luka comenzó a bajar hasta llegar a la linda ropa interior de Miku, bueno linda para ella, pero ya le representaba un estorbo para sus planes, la retiro con su boca y la bajó lentamente, mientras veía a los ojos a Miku, esta solo la observaba entre impaciente y nerviosa.

Luka regresó y observó detenidamente la intimidad de Miku, le parecía hermosa, se relamió los labios nuevamente, se preguntó cuántas veces ya lo había hecho, pero que importaba, Miku le provocaba y demasiado. Empezó a darle suaves lamidas por sus pliegues húmedos. Miku se retorcía de placer y ella estaba dispuesta a darle todo el que ella quisiera.

Empezó a ver como Miku se desesperaba por lo que decidió dejar de hacer eso, subió hasta sus labios y la besó intensamente, comenzó a tocar a Miku con sus dedos e introducirlos con cuidado, no quería lastimarla, una vez dentro comenzó a moverlos.

Miku no daba más de sí, de su boca solo salían palabras incoherentes, gemidos y algo que parecía al nombre de la ojiazul, noto como ella la tocaba y comenzaba a bajar por su pecho y abdomen, pero se detuvo. – Princesa si quieres tocar, hazlo, no me molestaría, créeme. – Dijo entre jaleos Luka. Miku se armó de valor y continuo bajando hasta llegar a ese lugar tan deseado, le fascino el tacto y como se sentía, introdujo otro dedo y comenzó a moverlo al ritmo que marcaba Luka con los de ella.

No supo cuánto tiempo pasó, solo que sentía que algo llegaba hasta ella, estallo en un gran gemido, al cabo de unos segundos escucho a Luka gritar de la misma forma y como algo se contraía en sus dedos. Después de recuperar un poco el oxígeno le habló. – Luka, eso fue…. ¡Fantástico!

– Sí cariño, ha sido la noche más fantástica de mi vida, pero solo está comenzando. – Le dijo para luego volverla a besar, sintiendo como sus cuerpos nuevamente se calentaban.

En alguna sala de un palacio en un risco se encontraba Himeko, pensando, ella estaba igual o más confundida que Chikane, le gustaba, eso lo había admitido hace días, pero cada vez el sentimiento era más fuerte, temía que se estuviera enamorando, porque siendo sinceros ella creyó que podría tener algún tipo de romance con Chikane, hasta allí, pero, si se enamoraba la situación se complicaría, ella no podía estar con una mujer, era la única heredera y debía tener hijos, además su padre se desmayaría y muy seguramente la desterraría del reino, él no estaba muy de acuerdo con ese tipo de relaciones, aunque estas fuesen de lo más normal en ese tiempo. Él fue el primero en alegrarse de que su relación con Mako haya sido un fiasco. Ahora que el príncipe Oogami se mostraba interesado en ella, él había alimentado su esperanza e ilusiones en ver a su hija casada con un honorable caballero. Suspiró pesadamente. – ¿Y ahora qué hago? – Le preguntó a la nada.


	16. Capitulo quince - ¿Para qué negarlo más?

**Hola! Estuve algo ocupada toda la semana je pero aquí el siguiente cap. Espero les guste y no recibir tomate jeje**

**GMMG: Bueno esto ya me dirás cuando acabe jeje**

**Capitulo Quince – ¿Para qué negarlo más?**

Se encontraban ante la inminente última competencia, Luka estaba al lado de Miku, al lado de esta se encontraba Chikane y seguida Himeko, estaban en el estadio principal. Observaban como Saotome Makoto conquistaba el oro al llegar primera en la maratón, esta competencia se había conservado, como casi todas.

Himeko seguía deseando que se cayera, aun cuando ella estaba dando vueltas por el estadio llena de felicidad. – Quita esa cara Hime. – Luka la sacó de sus pensamientos. – Por más que lo desees no se caerá. – Le dijo con burla.

¿Cómo sabía que deseaba esto? Ella observó a su amiga con los ojos entornados. – Cállate. – Ni Chikane ni Miku dijeron algo, ya se habían acostumbrado a las peleas de esas dos, además, sabían que no era en serio, se querían y comportaban como hermanas. Por otro lado, el tema de discusión era muy delicado, ya que era la ex de la rubia de quien hablaban. – Además, quien te dijo que deseo eso, dejaría muy mal a nuestro reino.

Luka se reía de ella – Esa cara Hime, conozco esa expresión tuya. Pero no importa, hay que ver cómo quedó la tabla general por reinos.

– Eso no es necesario. – Dijo Miku. – Aun con esta medalla de oro, el reino Kurusugawa quedó de segundo, como siempre, nunca alcanzaran al Himemiya. – Dijo con burla.

– Mira enana, fue por una sola medalla. – Decía enojada Himeko. Luka y Chikane solo reían por el comportamiento de ellas dos.

– Da igual, no hay gran diferencia entre el segundo y último lugar, solo llegar primero es lo que cuenta. – Dijo con seguridad Miku.

– Vaya, no esperaba ese espíritu competidor en ti Miku. – Dijo sorprendida Chikane. – Pero sobre todo que apoyes más al reino Himemiya que al tuyo.

– Pues para ser sincera, el Himemiya fue el que me acogió cuando no tenía a nadie, además, lo siento como mi hogar. – Esto lo dijo con una inocente sonrisa y sus ojos cerrados. Luka se sintió fatal, si le pedía matrimonio Miku tendría que dejar al reino Himemiya o ella al Kurusugawa.

Himeko al notar esto, quiso indagar más. – Pero… ¿Te ha gustado el Kurusugawa?

Miku no entendió su cuestionamiento, no siendo así el caso de Chikane y Luka, aun así respondió – Pues la verdad me ha encantado, es tan lindo. Además tiene playas y es muy cálido.

Allí murió la conversación, ya que no sabían que más decir, se dedicaron a observar la premiación, la cual estaba a cargo de la princesa Megpoid. Al finalizar Himeko les propuso que cada una se fuera a su hogar u hotel, dependiendo del caso, ya que, había sido un día agitado y al día siguiente sería la clausura, debían estar más que presentables para esta.

Sin embargo, solo una chica se fue a su hotel, ya que Miku quiso pasar esa noche junto a su novia. Al día siguiente Luka despertó. – Buenos días mi princesa. – Le dijo a la chica que se encontraba sobre su pecho.

Miku abrió un poco sus ojos. – Buenos días amor. – Le dijo aun somnolienta. – ¿Qué hora es?

Luka quedó congelada al observar su reloj. – Las… Las ocho y cinco. – Pronuncio de forma casi inaudible.

– Queeeee? – Preguntó ya sin rastro de sueño Miku se levantó inmediatamente. – ¿Cómo es posible Luka? – Le preguntaba mientras tomaba su ropa.

– Eh no lo sé, quizás lo olvide activar a alarma anoche. – Puede que ese día no hubiese competencias, pero ellas tenían muchos compromisos, Luka en su cargo y Miku como compañera de Chikane. – ¿No piensas bañarte? – Le peguntó cuando notó que su novia se estaba vistiendo.

– Ahora no hay tiempo. Además, debo llegar al hotel y buscar ropa.

– Espera. – Le dijo con firmeza Luka. – El siguiente evento al que tiene que asistir Chikane es aquí, dentro de unos diez minutos. ¿Qué tal si te bañas, te presto ropa y así no llegas tan tarde?

Miku se lo pensó un momento. – De acuerdo, pero dudo que algo tuyo me quede.

– Ya encontraremos algo, ve bañándote. – Miku le hizo caso y Luka se aproximó a su armario, al final encontró un viejo vestido suyo que aún se conservaba. Su novia salió rápidamente del baño. – Wow que rápida, bueno no importa toma.

– Y este vestido tan lindo.

– Fue un regalo de Hime, pero recuerdo que nunca lo use porque no me quedaba. – Le dijo con una risa nerviosa, temía que tomara a mal el comentario.

– Vaya, así que es un vestido que te dio la princesa, debe ser costoso, no puedo usarlo.

– Nada de eso Miku, además, eso no es nada para lo que te mereces. Cámbiate y ve a la sala norte, yo mientras me terminare de alistar. – Entro al baño, dejando sola a Miku, esta se alistó y salió rápidamente.

Una vez todos los presentes en la sala se dispusieron a iniciar la reunión, esta era simple, todos los representante de los reinos tenían que decidir en qué reino se celebraría los siguientes juegos. Esto se determinaba por votación. Al final resultó ganador el reino Kagamine.

Una vez finalizada la reunión todos se fueron a seguir con sus agendas, Himeko se acercó dónde estaban Miku conversando con Chikane. Y alcanzó a escuchar lo que decía la última a su amiga. – Ahora sí, ¿Me podrías explicar por qué llegaste tarde? ¿Y más aún de donde sacaste ese vestido?

Himeko intervino divertida. – Pues no sé porque llegaría tarde, pero conozco a la dueña de ese vestido.

Miku se puso de todos los colores y comenzó a balbuceaba palabras sin sentido alguno. Chikane trato de tranquilizarla. – No te preocupes Miku, solo espero que no vuelvas a llegar tarde.

Y Himeko al ver su expresión le completó – Y por el vestido no te preocupes, igual esa ingrata nunca lo usó. Fue un gusto verlas, pero tengo más compromisos – Suspiró. – No entiendo como alguien desea ser princesa, no hay tiempo ni para dormir.

Chikane se reía de su comentario. – Tienes razón. – Le comentó con una ligera sonrisa.

– Espero verlas hoy en la noche durante la clausura, les he reservado asientos especiales para ustedes. – Himeko se despidió de su nueva amiga y su dolor de cabeza. Esperaba que aceptaran sus asientos, de este modo, Luka podría estar al lado de Miku, y de paso ella de Chikane.

– Claro, hasta la noche Himeko. – Se despidió muy alegre Miku.

Ya en la noche, Luka estaba lista iría junto con Himeko a buscar a su novia, su amiga y al hermano de esta. Antes de salir Luka le mostró algo a Himeko que la dejó sin palabras. – ¡Luka es hermoso!

– Sí, ¿verdad? Espero a ella le guste.

– Claro que le gustará y lo más probable es que acepte. – Decía Himeko conmovida al ver el anillo de plata con un hermoso zafiro, que tenía en sus manos Luka.

– Eso espero. – Decía más que emocionada e intranquila.

Llegaron al hotel y recogieron a sus acompañantes, para dirigirse al estadio principal. Una vez bajaban del auto sintieron muchos flashes sobre ellos, y es que los medios no se podían perder la histórica foto, de donde un Himemiya bajaban de un auto Kurusugawa, acompañados por una de ellos ah y un Oogami también. Lo cual genero murmullos de que la princesa había aceptado la oferta del príncipe.

En el estadio con asientos preferenciales se sentaron los cinco, a ver el espectáculo. Miku al lado de Luka, siguiendo Himeko, Chikane y por ultimo Souma. una vez este acabó, como siempre se dirigieron a una de las salas del palacio para celebrar dicho evento. Y ellas cuatro nuevamente escaparon. Hoy sería menos problemático que en otras circunstancias, debido a que el rey estaba de anfitrión

Se dirigieron al bar de siempre y bailaron como nunca sin percatarse que entre los clientes de ese lugar se encontraba una chica de cabello rosa muy pálido con una cámara al ver la escena tomó muchas fotos como prueba.

Estaban cansadas pero se dirigieron de nuevo al palacio, estuvieron un rato en la velada, una vez esta acabo Miku se fue con Luka a quien sabe dónde, aunque lo más probable es que fuese al cuarto de la pelirosa y ellas quedaron solas, sin embargo, ya no quedaba nadie. Salieron a uno de los balcones.

– Vaya la clausura quedó mejor que la inauguración. – Comentaba Chikane.

– Sí, al parecer las fuertes críticas sirvieron de algo.

Chikane solo asintió, luego comentó – Que linda noche, parece perfecta para un escenario romántico… ¿No te parece?

– Sí. – La noche era fresca y tranquila, soplaba un viento suave y cálido. Himeko estaba más que cómoda con el momento. – Además, hoy la luna no se ha escondido.

El silencio volvió a reinar entre ellas, se miraron fijamente, cada una se preguntó para qué seguir negando lo que sentía la una por la otra, para que seguir extendiendo esta enorme pasión que desbordaba entre ellas cuando se veían, ambas, no sé podría saber quién lo hizo primero, quien se acercó inicialmente, en un momento podían sentir el aliento de la otra se miraron a los ojos, como buscando duda, miedo o algo, lo que encontraron fue cariño y comprensión, no había más que decir, acortaron el espacio entre las dos y se besaron, fue un beso corto pero suave.

Himeko pensó en que había sido una tonta al pensar que quería a Mako, por ella no sentía nada si lo comparaba con todo lo que provocaba Chikane en ella, la ojiazul por su parte nunca imaginó que esa rubia de mirada inocente le haría vibrar hasta el último de sus nervios.

Al separarse no sabían que decir, pero tampoco había mucho. – ¿Donde esta tú habitación? – Fue lo único que dijo Chikane. Himeko comprendió inmediatamente, además, ella deseaba lo mismo, la verdad es que desear era la palabra que menos lo definía, tenía la imperiosa necesidad de estar con Chikane.

En silencio recorrieron los pasillos ya vacíos del palacio, al entrar a su habitación sintió inmediatamente como los brazos de Chikane la rodeaban y el contacto de sus labios sobre los suyos, ese beso fue distinto al primero, este fue con pasión, tanta que Himeko creyó que iba a estallar.

Siguieron besándose de forma apasionada y desesperada, Chikane comenzó a desvestir a Himeko, y esta hacía lo propio con Chikane. Rápidamente quedaron sin prenda alguna. Chikane llevó a la ojivioleta a la cama, la tumbó y ella cayó sobre esta. Comenzó a besarla nuevamente.

Mientras besaba sus manos tocaban hasta la última curva de Himeko, hace mucho que deseaba tocar de esa forma a esa rubia, se preguntó por qué extendió tanto el momento, si ahora se sentía de maravilla. Comenzó a besar el mentón de Himeko, llegó hasta su oreja y luego pasó a los hombros, no quería que quedara un solo rincón sin besar.

Himeko solo disfrutaba de esas hermosas caricias que le proporcionaban una sensación inigualable, jamás se había sentido así con nadie, tan viva y muerta al tiempo, como si el tiempo no existiera, como si el mundo entero hubiese desaparecido.

Chikane continúo bajando por uno de los brazos de la rubia, volvió a subir a besar sus pechos, luego su abdomen, mientras tocaba sus piernas, sentía que se quemaría si no continuaba con esa lluvia de besos y caricias.

Himeko continuo disfrutando de todo lo que la ojiazul le hacía, de su boca solo salían gemidos y balbuceos sin sentido. Aunque tampoco trato de reprimirlos, quería que Chikane supiera que le gustaba todo lo que hacía.

En un momento ella se detuvo solo para observar el bello cuerpo de Himeko, esta al percatarse de esto aprovecho, se sentó al frente de Chikane y comenzó a tocar a la peliazul, primero sus hombros y clavícula, mientras que sus labios se entretenían en su cuello, luego bajo mientras sus manos las paseaba por toda su espalda y besaba sus senos, primero uno y luego el otro, cuando los sintió firmes, siguió un recorrido con sus labios por su abdomen, al llegar al inicio de su intimidad se detuvo, no por pena, sino para ver la reacción de la peliazul, pero ese momento solo sirvió para voltear las cartas, ahora Chikane la tumbó en la cama nuevamente.

Volvieron a besarse con desespero, Chikane comenzó a bajar nuevamente, al llegar a la intimidad de la rubia no se detuvo como esta, comenzó a lamer e introducir su lengua. Himeko solo podía gemir de placer, y dar un gran grito cuando el primer orgasmo llegaba a ella. Se alegraba mucho de que su cuarto estuviera bastante alejado de los demás.

Pero eso no fue suficiente para Chikane, esta se acomodó sobre ella para que sus intimidades se conectaran, al sentir el tacto de la otra no pudo evitar soltar un gemido de placer, la chica sobre ella comenzó a moverse lenta, pero tortuosamente a su parecer, esto no quería decir que no le gustara, muy por el contrario estaba encantada con ese roce por lo que se amoldó a su ritmo y se movía con ella, mientras se sujetaba a su espalda con desespero, cual naufrago a la orilla.

No pasó mucho tiempo para que en esa habitación se escuchara al unísono un gran grito de placer. A pesar de estar exhausta. Himeko aprovecho que Chikane se había echado a un lado para posicionarse sobre ella e introducir sus dedos en la intimidad de la ojiazul. Esta se dedicó a disfrutar del toque de Himeko. Una vez finalizó y su respiración volvió, fue capaz de hablar nuevamente. – ¿Cómo no hicimos esto antes?

– No lo sé, pero la verdad es que hemos perdido el tiempo.

– Sí, pero ahora no lo haremos más. – Le brindó una cálida sonrisa a Himeko y la abrazó, ella aprovecho y se acomodó en su regazó se quedaron dormidas después de unos minutos.

El rey Kurusugawa estaba más que satisfecho, la clausura había recibido buenas críticas, y en general le había ido bien al reino organizando los juegos, lo que más halagaban los medios era la seguridad.

Se dirigía al cuarto de su hija, como todas las mañanas. Al entrar la ve dormida, pensó que era extraño, por lo que decidió dejarla dormir cuando se percata de algo, vuelve a entrar notando que esta con alguien más… que esta con… con – ¿La princesa Himemiya? – Dijo en un susurro muy sorprendido.

Dejó caer la taza de té que traía en sus manos. Al escuchar el sonido una rubia se movió perezosamente, al abrir sus ojos se encuentra con unos idénticos a los suyos que la observaban entre enojados y sorprendidos al caer en cuenta de lo que pasaba se levantó de inmediato sin rastro de sueño – Pa-padre, yo-yo lo puedo explicar.

– Más te vale hija, más te vale. – Por el tono que había empleado podía estar segura que estaba en un problema, un gran problema.


	17. Capitulo dieciséis - Antes de la tempest

**Hola! Je disculpen al principio dije que publicaría un capítulo por día y ya ha pasado una semana desde el último, pero he estado muy ocupada... En fin, esto bueno espero me no les moleste el GRAN cambio, es que así era la idea original solo que por alguna extraña razón me desvié (y creo que mucho) y ya no supe como llevarlo :( en serio, lo mio no es escribir, solo lo hago por que es divertido XD. Como sea solo espero que les guste y les aseguro que mis siguientes fics no serán así. Están mejor escritos.**

**Ah GMMG Pues no te equivocas, pero la historia es re-predecible :'(**

**Capitulo Dieciséis – Antes de la tempestad viene la calma**

Una chica de ojos azules y cabello rosa pálido miraba fijamente a la cámara. – Estamos transmitiendo en vivo desde el palacio Himemiya… el rey Himemiya al igual que el rey Oogami han decidido declarar la guerra al reino Kurusugawa. Al parecer desde la oficina de prensa del reino Kurusugawa se emitió un comunicado donde este reino aceptaba la guerra. Espere más información en el trascurso de la emisión.

**Flash back **

El rey Kurusugawa estaba más que furioso, le solicito "amablemente" a la princesa Himemiya que se fuera a su hotel, que más tarde hablarían, esta solo observó a Himeko que la daba una mirada que indicaba claramente que hiciera eso. Él le dio espacio para que se cambiaran.

– Ya no te preocupes, no es tan grave como parece, yo lo convenceré.

– De acuerdo. – Fue lo único que dijo Chikane y se fue. Al salir sintió varios flashes sobre ella, la interrogaban y lanzaban preguntas pero ella no entendía nada de lo que decía, hasta que escucho. – ¿Es cierto los rumores de su aventura con la Princesa Kurusugawa? – Ella palideció, lo peor es que estaba saliendo de aquel palacio con la ropa que llevaba la noche anterior. Y todo fue peor al llegar a su hotel y encontrar a Miku con un periódico cuya portada era ella y Himeko bailando en aquel club nocturno.

Se sentó en su cama, cubría su rostro con sus manos, lo que tanto temía estaba ocurriendo, sin saber que las cosas estarían peor por la tarde. Miku trataba de alentarla, pero, en sus pensamientos todos los casos posibles, siempre acababan mal.

El gobernante de ese reino solicito que su hija se encontrara con él en su despacho de forma inmediata, una vez la Himemiya se había retirado. – Le has dado una oportunidad a los Himemiya de invadirnos, ¿Es que no te das cuenta?

– Padre Chikane nunca. – Pero su padre la interrumpió abruptamente.

– ES QUE ESTO NO DEPENDE DE CHIKANE! Su padre y el padre de este y por generaciones esos desgraciados siempre han querido adueñarse de nuestro más preciado líquido.

Pero la conversación se vio abruptamente interrumpida cuando Luka entró en el despacho, con un rostro lleno de preocupación. – Tengo noticias. – Trago en seco. – Malas noticias.

– ¿Qué quiere comandante? – Le interrogó molesto el rey.

– Encontraron muerta a la reina Oogami. – Todo en la sala se tornó en silencio. – Y eso no es lo peor…

– Qué puede ser peor. – Preguntó nuevamente el rey.

– Fue en nuestro reino. Los Himemiya nos culpan, ya que al parecer fue apuñalada con una espada militar del reino Kurusugawa. – Ella se detuvo. – Y no cualquiera. – La chica palideció, si es que esto era posible más – Al parecer la mía.

– ¿! QUÉ!?¿Fuiste tú?

– ¡NO! Estuve toda la noche con Miku, ella lo puede corroborar.

– ¿Miku? ¿Quién es Miku?

– Mi novia señor.

– ¿Tu qué? No digas más. – Todo se tornó en silencio. – ¿Bueno esa chica, quién es? ¿Qué hace?

– Hatsune Miku. No sé si recuerda a los Hatsune, bueno ella es la… – Luka dudo si comentar el puesto de Miku, pero tarde o temprano el rey se enteraría. – Es la dama de compañía de la princesa Himemiya. – Dijo en un hilo de voz.

– Dime que es una broma. ¿Ustedes dos que se han dedicado a hacer durante estos juegos? – Le cuestiono a Luka y a Himeko. Ellas solo permanecían en silencio sin decir una palabra. – No lo puedo creer. Luka no espere eso jamás de ti. – El rey se sentó en su sillón. – Ya no importa.

Himeko sonrió inmediatamente, sabía que no era el momento pero aun así se aventuró a preguntar. – Padre, eso quiere decir que. – Pero él la interrumpió nuevamente.

– No quiere decir nada Himeko, ahora retírate, necesito convocar al consejo, Luka hazlo por favor.

– Sí señor.

Por otro lado, Chikane recibió la llamada de su padre. Se le ordenó regresar inmediatamente al reino, junto con su hermano y el cuerpo sin vida de su madre. Y es que la noticia la asombró mucho, sobre todo porque se preguntaba que hacía allí su madre, ¿No se suponía que Souma la representaba? Entonces, ¿Qué hacía en el reino Kurusugawa?

Ella alistó su maleta inmediatamente, no espero a que Miku lo hiciera, le comentó a ella que se podía quedar si quería, que ella pagaba los gastos del hotel. Como pudo fue con Souma que se veía un poco afectado por los hechos a la morgue, tramitó con una asombrosa rapidez todo y esa misma noche salía en el avión del reino a su país, se sentía mal, no pudo siquiera despedirse de Himeko, no pudo decirle que la amaba y su mejor amiga no estaba para reconfortarla.

Llegaron muy entradas en la noche, aun así se dirigieron al salón de reuniones del palacio, su padre los esperaba allí.– Buenas noches padre.

– No me digas nada… me has traicionado a mí, a tu reino, ¿cómo pudiste meterte en la cama de un Kurusugawa? ¡DIME!, un Kurusugawa! no podía ser de otro y de una mujer, en serio Chikane, ¿desde cuándo te gustan las mujeres? además, has traicionado a tu hermano de la peor forma, ¡lo has dejado como un idiota frente a los demás reinos!

– No puedo creer que me hayas hecho esto Chikane! – Decía completamente dolido Souma. – No creo poder soportar tanto dolor, esto y la muerte de madre.

– De que hablas Souma, tú me dijiste que me APOYARÍAS!

– ¡Estás loca! Yo nunca apoyaría algo así, además, sabias muy bien que estaba interesado en ella. – Chikane lo observaba con una mueca, eso no era lo que le había dicho hace un poco más de una semana en su habitación.

– ¿Qué? – Dijo de forma casi inaudible. – Souma.

– Calla Chikane. – Dijo su padre. – Vete a tu cuarto, ahora tengo que pensar en cómo arreglar el desorden que causaste. Me has decepcionado. Dile a Hatsune que te prepare algo, o no sé, tú veras que haces.

– La Hatsune se quedó en el reino Kurusugawa. – Dijo con desprecio Souma. – Al parecer tiene una aventura con la Megurine, y prefirió quedarse allá y ser la coartada de la comandante, parece ser que es una traidora, como todos los de su familia. No le importó que la reina que la acogió hubiese muerto!

– ¡Eso no es cierto! – Gritó Chikane.

Pero el rey la ignoró. – Así que Hatsune se quedó, siempre le dije a Miyako que no confiara en una Hatsune, pero nunca escucho.

Chikane salió del salón, prácticamente a rastras cuando su padre ordenó a uno de los guardias que la sacaran. Él junto con Souma comenzaría a planear la mejor táctica de guerra para ir contra el reino Kurusugawa. Empezando por llamar al comandante Tsubasa del reino Oogami y al Comandante Girochi del reino Himemiya.

Esa noche Himeko se encontraba sola en su habitación, Chikane se había ido a su reino, sin despedirse o decirle algo. Sintió que alguien tocaba a su habitación, pero lo ignoró, no quería hablar con nadie. Pero aun así esa persona entro.

– Hime. – Escucho la suave voz de Luka. – ¿Qué pasó? ¿Por qué tu padre estaba tan enojado esta mañana? y ¿Por qué Chikane salió esta mañana del castillo de esa forma? Mejor dicho, ¿Qué hacia Chikane aquí a esas horas?

Ella dudo, pero qué más daba si no le contaba a Luka, entonces a quien. Suspiró antes de comenzar – Después de que te fueras con Miku, Chikane y yo nos quedamos hablando. – Hizo una pausa y al recibir un hmm de Luka continúo. – No sé en qué instante pasó pero empezamos a besarnos.

Luka la observaba con los ojos muy abiertos. – ¿!Qué!?

– Sí, y eso no fue todo. Terminamos en mi habitación.

– ¿Ah?

– Puedo decirte que pasé la mejor noche de mi vida. – Luka seguía sin habla. Aunque se notaba que trataba de decir algo, pero las palabras no le salían. – Todo iba bien, pero como bien sabes mi padre fue a mi cuarto como todas las mañanas y nos encontró juntas. – Al decir esto se cubrió el rostro con ambas manos. – No sé cómo pude olvidarlo.

– Oh.

– No pudo ser peor. Nunca lo había visto tan enojado. – Himeko comenzó a sollozar. – echo a Chikane del castillo y al salir ella encontró a una horda de periodistas que estaban allí según entiendo porque querían entrevistarme a mí sobre las fotos de la fiesta. Al parecer también había periodistas en el hotel, buscándola. – Luka solo se acercó a ella y la abrazó. – Lo peor es que llegas tú con esa noticia y ella se fue. No se despidió de mí. Ni siquiera un mensaje con algún guardia, una llamada, nada. – Terminó de quebrarse.

– Ya Hime. – Luka no sabía que decir. Ella se lo había advertido, pero no era el momento para reprocharle. – Un momento. – Dijo Luka separando a Himeko. – ¿Dijiste que se fue? – La rubia solo asintió con su cabeza. – Entonces… Miku también.

– Supongo.

– Con el asesinato de la reina Oogami y los aires de guerra dudo que la vuelva a ver. – Volvió a abrazar a su amiga, esta vez buscando un poco de consuelo también.

Al día siguiente Luka ya enterada de la abrupta salida de los Himemiya del reino, se encontraba muy triste por su partida, pero uno de los soldados le informó que Miku se había quedado, inmediatamente ordenó mandarla a buscar, ella se quedaría en el palacio, sin embargo, al enterarse el rey lo impidió, sugirió que podría ser una táctica del rey Himemiya, e incluso insinuó que había sido ella la que había sacado la espada de Luka de su habitación. Por lo que no solo prohibió la entrada de ella al palacio, sino que además, le prohibió a Luka verla, con la amenaza de que la destruiría del cargo y su posición e incluso la desterraría del reino.

Durante una semana los medios hacían su festín, la mayoría inculpaban a Luka del asesinato de la reina Oogami, Luka no hacía declaraciones por orden del rey, ya que todas las comunicaciones oficiales las haría él. Himeko tampoco tenía permitido hablar, sobre todo si era con referencia a su aventura con la princesa Himemiya. De la cual era lo único que hablaban los medios rosas.

La pobre Miku también era perseguida por los medios, le preguntaban de qué bando estaba, ya que técnicamente estaba en medio de los dos. Sin embargo, se abstuvo de decir nada. Ella no sabía qué hacer, si regresar al reino Himemiya o quedarse allí. Pero lo que más mal la tenía era el hecho de que Luka no aparecía, aunque se tranquilizó cuando uno de los guardias de Luka le entregó un mensaje que provenía de la pelirosa, indicándole que no se preocupara, que por ahora por orden del rey no podían verse, que ordenó que dos guardias la vigilaran por seguridad y que ella la quería mucho. Miku le envió de vuelta un mensaje, hablándole de su desesperación, que ella estaba segura de su inocencia, que la quería mucho y le agradecía el gesto de ordenar que la cuidaran.

Por otro lado, la investigación del asesinato de la reina fue interrumpida al ser llevado el cuerpo, el reino Himemiya y Oogami se negaron a continuar con las pesquisas ya que para ellos era más que claro que había sido la comandante Megurine, a la que solicitaban se presentara para ser juzgada.

La cereza del pastel fueron la serie de protestas y suscitaciones entre los pobladores de los tres reinos, en el Himemiya y Oogami exigían justicia y que la Comandante Megurine se entregara, en el Kurusugawa las protestas iban dirigidas hacia la solicitud de develar el complot tras su comandante mayor. En cualquier caso, las fronteras y comercio cerraron entre los reinos, teniendo en cuenta que eran vecinos. Y la mayoría de los inmigrantes dentro del Oogami, Himemiya o Kurusugawa fueron deportados a su reino.

Debido a los aires de guerra y a la muerte de la reina Oogami, se realizó la coronación del Souma, la ceremonia fue muy solemne ya que estaba empañada por el asesinato de su madre. Una vez tomado el cargo, el rey Oogami junto al Himemiya se empeñaron en buscar aliados de otros reinos, el Kurusugawa no sé quedó atrás. Y es que estaba más que claro que ambos se declararían la guerra.

El reino Shion inmediatamente les ofreció su apoyo, representado en armas y su ejército, ya que, una vez se enteró de todo Kaito, buscó a Miku, le ofreció regresar con él al reino Shion, pero, esta al rechazarlo una vez más se fue de ese reino y contacto con el ahora rey Souma. El reino Kagamine ofreció su apoyo al enterarse que el reino Masuda era aliado del Kurusugawa. Y el Kisaragi inmediatamente ofreció todo su armamento y ejercito.

Por su lado el reino Kamui ofreció todo lo que el reino Kurusugawa solicitara, a cambio de que si ganaban la comandante se casara con el rey. A lo cual Luka inmediatamente rechazó. Amenazó con renunciar, irse con Miku a algún otro reino. Al final no se acordó nada, pero Gakupo ofreció parte de su ejército, estaba seguro que Luka era inocente y no iba a permitir que la juzgaran por algo que no había hecho.

Debido a que el reino Megpoid inmediatamente se autoproclamo a favor del Kurusugawa, el reino Masuda hizo lo mismo, pero este hecho causó que viejas heridas se abrieran, por lo que el reino Kagamine se unió a la guerra con el bando contrario.

Ante este panorama Chikane y Himeko se encontraban intranquilas y sumamente culpables de los hechos. Lo peor era la duda de que pensaba la otra, ya que, no se habían vuelto a comunicar, no sabían si la otra apoyaba la guerra o no. O si todo había sido planeado para que esta se diera, en cualquier caso, una solo podía pensar en la otra, además, de toda la sangre que correría a causa de sus deseos.

**Fin Flash back **

– Noticia de última hora, el reino Kamui, Megpoid y Masuda ha expresado su apoyo al reino Kurusugawa, así como el reino Kisaragi, Shion y Kagamine por el Himemiya y Oogami. Al parecer estamos ante una inminente guerra. Además, el reino Oota prefiere permanecer neutral.


	18. Capitulo diecisiete - La guerra por la

**Hola! Je bueno aquí el siguiente cap, ya solo faltan dos.**

**GMMG: Pues sí, ese es el problema cuando escribes primero el final jejeje**

**JM Scarlet: O.O oh bueno no sé que decir... gracias, me alegro mucho que te gusten mis historias ^^**

**Capitulo Diecisiete – La guerra por la amatista**

Una se encontraba frente a la otra, Miku tenía puesto un hermoso vestido negro que le llegaba hasta sus rodillas, y con la espalda descubierta, su cabello recogido con sus características en dos coletas, sin embargo, el cabello lo tenía algo rizado, Luka traía su habitual uniforme, con algunos cambios.

– Y así hemos terminado, ¿no? – Decía Miku mientras sostenía una pequeña arma, señalando directamente a Luka

– Así parece – Comentaba Luka con su espada dirigida al pecho de Miku.

No sé supo quién ataco primero, simplemente se escuchó una detonación. Despertó agitada, con toda su frente húmeda del sudor. La guerra era inminente, ella había esperado toda su vida por esto, ahora se odiaba, esto no dejaría nada bueno. Ahora estaba sumamente abatida, no imaginaba el destruir al reino que vio nacer a su amada, junto al que la acogió.

En ese instante Luka deseó con todas su fuerzas que Miku estuviera junto a ella en la cama, esa noche sería muy larga, si tan solo estuviera a su lado, y le brindara un abrazo, así podría sentir al menos durante un pequeño instante que todo tenía solución.

Pero no, no era así, se encontraba sola, en una cama que no era la suya, en su pequeño cuarto de la tienda de campaña en penumbra y ante la inminente batalla que se avecinaba una vez los rayos del sol salieran.

Y así fue, ella como comandante de ese reino estaba en la tienda de su campamento el cual habían instalado desde hacía una semana en aquel sitio en tierras Kurusugawa, no muy lejos del campamento de los Himemiya, el cual estaba en su propio reino. Y es que reinos Kurusugawa y Himemiya compartían frontera, por lo que la batalla se desarrollaría en ese lugar.

Ahora se encontraba en la que al parecer era la "sala" de reunión, junto con los comandantes de los ejércitos Kamui, Masuda y Megpoid, pensando en la mejor estrategia y como creían que actuaría el enemigo.

– En mi opinión Oogami dirá que aún la lucha no comenzará, luego nos atacará en la noche, de forma "sorpresiva". Ese es capaz de traicionar a cualquiera. – Comentaba el líder del ejército Kamui.

– No creo, más bien, nos harán creer que tiene un pequeño ejército, cuando creamos que ya estamos ganando llegaran los refuerzos. – Intervino la del reino Masuda.

– Saben, yo no creo nada de eso, él es medio idiota, además, tiene el orgullo herido, muy probablemente nos ataque con todos sus recursos, muy probablemente quiere un triunfo rápido. – Decía Luka. – Me gusta tu idea. Lucharemos con el ejército Kurusugawa y Kamui, y guardaremos de respaldo el tuyo y Megpoid, no quiero que se derrame tanta sangre por una trampa tan sucia.

Y es que eso es lo que ella y Himeko habían concluido luego de conversar antes de que ella saliera a la batalla, que todo era un vil plan de parte de los Himemiya junto a los Oogami, inculparla a ella de la muerte de la reina Oogami, de esta manera tener la excusa para declararles la guerra y así al fin apoderarse de la amatista, su relación con Chikane solo serviría para incrementar la rabia en su padre y de esta forma se declararan la guerra, "estúpidos Himemiya y sus ganas de poder" pensaba la pelirosa, ella no permitiría que jugaran así con su amiga, se vengaría de que Chikane haya jugado con los sentimientos de Himeko. ¿Y Miku? Aún se preguntaba si estaba en realidad envuelta en todo esto, si había sido ella la que sacó su espada de su cuarto mientras dormían esa noche.

Así los cuatro se dirigieron al punto de encuentro, ya ambos ejércitos preparados, Souma junto con sus aliados de los reinos Kisaragi y Kagamine se acercaron para hablar.

– Comandante Megurine, le aconsejo que se rinda, así nos ahorraremos mucho trabajo y vidas, además, debería dejar de rehuir a su crimen y aceptar su juicio.

– No nos rendiremos, además, soy inocente, al culpable deberían buscarlo en su propio reino.

– Como quiera, por tu obstinación muchos morirán hoy, no te vasta con la muerte de mi madre, ¿quieres más?

– Al parecer eres tú quien se empeña en luchar hoy. – Luka seguía preguntándose porque el reino Kisaragi apoyaba al Himemiya y al Oogami, es decir, comprendía porque el Shion, pero el Kisaragi que tenía que ver.

Cada uno se fue a sus ejércitos, Luka se preparaba para liderar la lucha. Por su lado en la tienda Himemiya, Souma ordenó a su comandante, Tsubasa a liderar la guerra, él no iba a presentarse. Si bien el rey Himemiya ni Kurusugawa no asistían a la batalla debido a su edad, pero Souma no tenía excusa para no hacerlo.

La batalla dio comienzo todos comenzaron a luchar con sus espadas, y aunque se tenía conocimiento de otras armas más poderosas y destructivas hace muchos años se había decidido no construirlas o mejorarlas, ya que, en gran parte la destrucción del mundo se debió a estas, cuando el meteorito entro a la tierra.

Mientras en el castillo Himemiya Chikane no daba crédito a lo que ocurría, aún le parecía mentira que su reino haya entrado en guerra contra el Kurusugawa, más aun las palabras de su hermano antes de partir, según él, ellos lo habían planeado todo, su romance y el de Miku, la muerta de su madre y quien sabe cuántas cosas más para apoderarse de los avances tecnológicos de ambos reinos.

Ella se sentía mal y culpable por los hechos, decidió buscar a su padre y tratar de convencerlo una vez más de que esta guerra era injusta e innecesaria, ella estaba más que convencida de que Luka era inocente y que Himeko no había jugado con ella. Salió de su habitación con destino a la sala donde se encontraba su padre, pero algo la distrajo, cuando paso por la puerta de la habitación de su hermano, no supo porque, pero, luego de mirar a ambos lados y verse sola en el pasillo decidió entrar.

En el castillo Kurusugawa llegó un soldado algo apresurado. Buscó inmediatamente a la princesa, ya que la comandante estaba en la batalla, al llegar donde ella habló como pudo debido a que se encontraba sin aire por correr por toda la edificación buscándola.

– Prin-Princesa. – Hablaba sin aire. – Que bueno que la encuentro.

Himeko lo observó con el ceño fruncido, no tenía un buen presentimiento. – Dígame.

– La señorita Hatsune no se encontraba en la habitación del hotel.

– ¿Cómo?

– Sí, al parecer ha desaparecido, al igual que los dos guardias que custodiaban la entrada.

– ¿Qué? Pero hay señales de los guardias.

– Pues al parecer los que estaban custodiándola no eran de nuestros hombre, a los soldados se les ha encontrado en otra habitación del hotel, sin sus uniformes y amordazados.

– ¿Qué? ¿Estas… Estas diciéndome que la han secuestrado?

– Sí señorita.

Himeko no se lo pensó dos veces, salió inmediatamente a buscar a su conductor y ordenarle que la llevara al campo de batalla, no le importaba las órdenes que este había recibido de su padre. Tenía que informar a Luka al respecto, al parecer tenían infiltrados en sus filas, además, no podía confiar en nadie. Quiso haber conducido ella misma, pero no estaba segura de llegar a su destino.

Chikane al salir de la habitación de su hermano estaba más pálida que de costumbre, pensó en decirle todo a su padre, pero muy seguramente no le creerá, decidió llevarse unas cuantas copias de los papeles que encontró, luego de guardarlos y se dirigió al campo de batalla, iba a impedir que esa guerra continuara. Regresó a su cuarto y tomo su espada, luego bajo al estacionamiento del palacio, tomo las llaves de uno de los autos que estaban allí y salió sin consultar o informárselo a alguien, así tardara días en llegar, así tenga que pelear contra su propio hermano, iba a detener esa absurda guerra.

Luka se sentía mal, muy mal, nunca había matado, ya había manchado sus manos con sangre y no podía dar vuelta atrás, todo le parecía irreal, el olor de la sangre combinado con el sudor le parecía lo más repugnante, pero ella era la comandante de todo un reino, no se podía echar para atrás. Tenía que continuar con esa batalla.


	19. Capitulo dieciocho-Todo estaba planeado?

**Hola!**

**Esto, bueno aquí el siguiente cap. Espero les guste ^^**

**GMMG: Jejeje espero al menos el final te guste. Oh por cierto solo falta un cap XD**

**Capitulo Dieciocho – ¿Todo estaba planeado?**

Se besaban con pasión, sus cuerpos pedían más, ella se aferraba con fuerza a esa cabellera azul noche y espalda, mientras que la otra chica besaba su cuello. No sabía cómo habían llegado a ese lugar ni a esa situación tan apasionada, solo le importaba besarla, tocarla, sentirla. Poco a poco fue siendo despojada de su largo vestido, para quedar únicamente en ropa interior.

Le fascinó la mirada combinada entre lujuria y pasión desbordaba que veía en esos zafiros. Aquella chica siguió besando su cuerpo, como si de una droga se tratara, besó cada milímetro, sus firmes senos, sus suaves brazos, sus torneadas piernas. Podía sentir como le acariciaba cada una de sus curvas con esas suaves manos lo que le causaba una corriente eléctrica por todo el cuerpo, ella solo gemía de placer.

Ella despojó a la peliazul de su ropa, pero para su mala suerte esta no permitió que continuara con sus bragas. La chica ojiazul comenzó a sisear por su cuello, entre sus senos, por su abdomen, repartía besos hasta llegar a su objetivo, su intimidad. Le retiró la ropa interior con sus labios, pero no hizo lo que ella quería, en su lugar subió nuevamente hasta llegar a su boca.

Notó como la peliazul se sintió satisfecha al oír el gemido de decepción que le provocó. Ahora la besaba con aún más pasión que antes, hasta quedar sin aire. En ese momento y sin previo aviso la chica sobre ella introdujo sus dedos en su caliente interior, provocando que de sus labios brotara un profundo gemido, una combinación de placer y sorpresa. Ella comenzó a mover sus manos con delicadeza pero enérgicamente. En algunos momentos lo hacía muy lentamente y en otras muy rápido, provocando que se estremeciera de tanto placer.

Después de una larga y deliciosa tortura sentía que algo llegaba a ella, ya no podía soportarlo más, cuando un bache interrumpió su sueño, se acomodó a toda prisa y se sonrojó fuertemente al darse cuenta de lo que había estado soñando.

Himeko miró fijamente al conductor que no parecía haberse dado cuenta, obviamente ni que pudiera ver sus sueños. – ¿Falta mucho? – Preguntó algo dudosa del tono de su voz, esperaba que no reflejara sus fantasías. Y es que ella no podía estar teniendo semejantes deseos mientras una guerra se desataba precisamente por ellos.

– Algunos kilómetros princesa. – Contesto este tranquilamente, puede que no confiara en nadie, pero no tuvo de otra que buscar quien la llevara, ella seguramente se perdería en el camino.

En el campo de batalla la sangre seguía fluyendo en ambos lados, todos continuaban en la lucha, muchos ya habían caído, pero no importaba, cada uno luchaba dando todo de sí.

Los Oogami eran los más entregados a la batalla, arrasaban con todo a su paso con sus espadas y hachas. Querían vengar a su reina, mientras que los Kurusugawa eran los que más resistía. Luka se movía con maestría, no era la comandante de ese reino por nada. Y como siempre le dijo a Himeko, era muy buena en su trabajo, aunque este le dejara tan mal sabor de boca.

Los Masuda después de un tiempo de espera entraron en la batalla, parecía que a los únicos oponentes que veían en el campo eran a los Kagamine y viceversa, para ellos esta solo era una excusa para continuar con su vieja rivalidad. Los Megpoid en cambio permanecieron atentos a las indicaciones de su comandante, quien a su vez esperaba las de Luka.

Sin duda los Himemiya eran máquinas de guerra, muy diestros con espadas y arcos, de todos los ejércitos eran quienes habían perdido menos hombres, los Kamui y Kurusugawa trataban de hacerles frente pero eran muy hábiles. Y los Kisaragi permanecían a la espera de ser llamados.

Luego de medio día de camino Chikane llegó al campamento, de lejos podía observar como esa matanza sin sentido se llevaba a cabo. Sintió que se le revolvía el estómago. No supo el porqué, pero supuso que su hermano no iría al campo de batalla, por lo que se bajó de su auto y se dirigió a su tienda, cuando entró quedó helada con lo que vio.

Himeko llegó como pudo al campo de batalla, pero no era capaz de bajar hasta allí para buscar a Luka, todos se sorprendieron al ver allí a la princesa, pero ella ignoró los susurros y palabras de los soldados, así que le solicito a uno que fuese a buscar a Luka y que se presentara inmediatamente ante ella, este la obedeció naturalmente.

Luka acababa de degollar a un soldado más, este tenía un uniforme café con negro, así que debía ser del reino Oogami, cuando uno de sus soldados que había dejado en el campamento llegó hasta ella. – Comandante, la princesa Kurusugawa exige su presencia en el campamento.

Ella al escuchar esto miró con asombro al chico, ¿Qué hacia Himeko ahí? – ¿Qué? ¿La princesa está aquí? – Cuando el soldado asintió, ella salió corriendo, no sin antes gritar a todos que no se estaba retirando, sino que la princesa la solicitaba, no quería que pensaran que estaba huyendo, eso bajaría los ánimos y podía causar una estrepitosa perdida frente al enemigo.

Una vez llegó al campamento y divisó a Himeko una gran ira la invadió, no dejó que ella le hablara. – ¡Himeko! ¿Qué se supone que haces aquí? ¿!No vez que es sumamente peligroso!? – Le dijo casi a gritos.

Himeko palideció al ver el estado de Luka, el uniforme algo rasgado y con manchas de sangre, muchas manchas de sangre, al escuchar la voz preocupada de Luka, comprendió su punto, sin embargo, no respondió y le dijo lo que vino a decirle sin rodeos. – Luka, Miku ha sido secuestrada.

Ella palideció ante la noticia. – ¿Qué? – Fue lo único que fue capaz de decirle.

– Mira mejor entremos a la tienda, tenemos que hablar a solas. – Luka solo asintió, una vez dentro, procedió a continuar. – Como escuchaste, ha sido secuestrada, vine yo misma porque no confío en nadie, comprende los que hicieron esto se hacían pasar por soldados nuestros.

– ¿Qué? – Luka se levantó de la silla donde Himeko la había sentado, se apartó un mechón de pelo de su cara con las manos y luego cubrió su boca con ella. – ¿Cómo ha pasado esto?

– Lo más probable es que haya sido Souma, quizás la quieren como seguro para chantajearte o algo así, en fin, creo que deberíamos ir al campamento contario y buscarla, lo más probable es que este allá.

– ¿De dónde sacas esa idea? Y más aún ¿Qué te hace creer que te dejaré ir conmigo? Además, ¿quién me asegura que no se fue con ellos por voluntad propia?

– No lo sé, solo es un presentimiento, quieras o no iré contigo. Estoy segura que Oogami ha planeado todo y ni Chikane ni Miku han tenido que ver en esto.

– No vamos a ir a ningún lado

– ¿Vas a abandonar a Miku?

– No he dicho eso, podemos mandar a algunos guardias

– Luka vamos a ir, tú sabes que Miku es inocente y vamos a rescatarla

– Bueno quizás vaya

– ¡Vamos!

– Pero, ¡Tú no tienes por qué ir!

– Claro que sí, en parte soy culpable de los hechos, no debí dejarme llevar.

– Aun así…

– Aun nada, yo soy la princesa, debes obedecerme.

– De acuerdo vamos, pero antes. – Ella se apresuró a buscar algo en un gran cajón, sacó una espada y se la entregó a Himeko. – Toma. Me alegro haberte enseñado a luchar hace años.

Luka iba a llamar a más soldados pero Himeko se lo impidió. – Espera, si queremos entrar con sigilo, no podemos ir muchos, así que será mejor solo ir tú y yo. – Luka se lo pensó y terminó asintiendo. Se preguntaba como Himeko lograba convencerla de todo.

Chikane entro en la tienda, se sorprendió mucho al ver a Miku tirada en el suelo, inconsciente y amordazada. Y más aún al ver a su hermano sentado como si nada frente a ella. – Chikane, ¿Qué te trae por aquí? – La saludó de la forma más natural del mundo.

Ella salió corriendo, levantó un poco a su amiga y posó su cabeza en sus piernas. – ¿Qué le has hecho a Miku? – Le preguntó sin vacilar y con claras muestras de ira, esto solo incrementó su odio hacia su hermano.

– Bueno es lo que se merece, al fin al cabo es una traidora.

– Ella no es ninguna traidora. – Luego de un momento de silencio, dejó a Miku nuevamente en el suelo inconsciente, se levantó y confrontó a su hermano, ya que es lo que tenía planeado. – Él único traidor aquí… ERES TÚ! – Gritó con todas sus fuerzas.

Él solo alzó una ceja y la miró con desprecio. – ¿Eso crees? Yo solo estoy labrando el campo para recoger lo que mis intereses necesitan.

– ¿Eh? ¿Por eso tenías que hacer todo este show? ¿Culpar a personas inocentes de cosas que no han hecho? ¿Armar una guerra sin sentido? – Tras una pausa y con la voz un poco quebrada continuo. – ¿Matar a Mamá? – Le dijo mientras le tiraba un sobre a sus pies.

– Bueno lo importante es el resultado, no como se obtiene. – Comentó de forma cínica.

– No lo puedo creer Souma. – Decía muy dolida su hermana.

– Verás, yo siempre supe de tus gustos y aventuras, pero sobre todo tu "tipo de chica" la princesa del reino Kurusugawa encajaba demasiado bien y sabía que te gustaría, la comencé a "cortejar" porque sabía que una vez la conocieras durante los juegos tú remordimiento sería grande. – Chikane lo observaba asombrada. – De ese modo me vengaría.

– ¿Vengarte? ¿De qué? ¿Por qué?

– Pues yo siempre te he odiado, siempre fuiste la favorita, siempre eras la mejor, me superabas en todo, además, nunca pude entender porque tu heredabas el grandioso reino Himemiya, mientras que a mí me tocaba el simple del Oogami.

– ¿Qué? ¡Eso no es así!

– Como sea, además, quería, no, más bien necesitaba adueñarme del reino Kurusugawa ya que si junto los grandes desarrollos del Himemiya y la amatista del Kurusugawa podría tener un gran poder comercial, luego con tres ejércitos [Oogami, Himemiya y Kurusugawa] más unos cuantos aliados podría hacer caer uno a uno todos los reinos.

– ¿Entonces nunca estuviste interesado en ella?

– No! Ella es muy simple para mí. – Dijo con algo de desprecio en su voz. – Solo quería que tú la notaras… Pero tenía que intentarlo, casarme con ella y luego quedar viudo de una forma trágica, era mejor que una guerra…. Pero bueno. Ahora la que tendrá una muerte trágica serás tú.

– Eres despreciable.

– No me importa lo que digas. – Comenzó a reír de forma histérica. – Lo mejor de todos es que podré vengarme también de la insolente de tu dama de compañía, pobre… se sentirá fatal al ver a su amada comandante muerta, una vez gane la guerra y tu estés bajo tierra se la daré a Kaito como premio, lastima por Gakupo, pero quien lo manda a irse con el bando contrario!

Toda la culpa fluyo de su cuerpo, ella no era la culpable, ni ella ni Luka, ni Himeko. Pero tenía que hacer algo, su hermano estaba a punto de matarla, tendría que luchar contra él a muerte.


	20. Capitulo final

**Hola! Este es el último cap. **En fin, gracias a los que le dieron fav, follow o simplemente leyeron ^^****

**GMMG: Gracias por todas tus reviews XD me alegro mucho saber que te gustaron todos los capitulos ^^ y pues espero te guste el final.**

**jako . s . mendoza: Te pareció rápido? y pensar que es mi historia más larga hasta el momento jeje**

**Ahora los dejo ****leer.**

**Capítulo Final**

Chikane no soportó más, desenvainó su espada y se abalanzó contra su hermano con toda su fuerza. Él al percatarse del hecho se levantó rápidamente de su silla y se hizo a un lado. Tomando una espada en el camino.

Ambos hermanos se miraron fijamente. Con odio, como si no fuesen nada. Chikane no daba crédito aun lo que acababa de escuchar, y Souma estaba ansioso de hacer a un lado a su perfecta hermana y de esa forma pasar a ser el heredero del reino Himemiya.

Comenzaron la lucha, Souma dio un paso al frente dando la primera estocada, que Chikane supo detener. El volvió a atacar con todas sus fuerzas, no tenía tiempo de una pelea con estilo y honor. Su único objetivo era ver morir a su hermana.

Chikane daba estocadas cortas con el propósito de esquivar las de su hermano. Ella solo se defendía, más no atacaba. Souma apuntaba a los brazos y pecho de Chikane, en algunos instantes dirigía sus ataques a las piernas. Sus ataques eran cortos y rápidos, a duras penas le daba tiempo a Chikane de responder.

Caminaron por toda la tienda mientras la lucha continuaba. Chikane intentaba a tacar o por lo menos bajar la intensidad de las estocadas de Souma, pero le era muy difícil, trataba de mantener el ritmo, ya que a ese paso él se cansaría rápido. En un instante Chikane tropezó con algo y cayó al suelo, soltando la espada en el proceso. Souma se relamió los labios y la observaba con una mirada enloquecida.

– Así te quería ver hermanita. En el suelo suplicando por tu vida.

Ella no respondió solo lo observó, cuando trató de levantarse él lo impidió colocando un pie sobre la mano que intentaba alcanzar la espada.

– ¿Qué te hace pensar que voy a desaprovechar la oportunidad de mi vida solo por tener honor?

– Yo sé que tú no tienes. Eso está más que claro. Eres un simple cobarde.

– ¿Esas son tus últimas palabras hermanita? – Dijo al tiempo que levantaba su espada.

Luka caminaba con sigilo, al lado de ella iba Himeko. Lograron rodear la zona de batalla. A lo lejos se podía observar como todos seguían luchando. A Himeko se le revolvió el estómago y quiso vomitar. Luka al darse cuenta le habló para distraerla. – Sabes. El rey Oogami no apareció en el campo de batalla.

– En serio… Qué cobarde.

– Sí, lo más probable es que esté en su campamento. – Ellas al verse cerca decidieron callar. Al llegar al lugar notaron a pocos soldados. – Qué extraño. Hay pocos guardias. Son menos de diez. Esperé un batallón completo aquí. – Susurro.

– Sí. – Respondió Himeko en el mismo tono.

Luka pasó sigilosamente al lado de uno de los gusrdias y lo inmovilizó. Himeko dio un grito ahogado. – ¿Lo mataste?

– No. – Ellas seguían hablando en susurros. – Solo lo puse a dormir. – Esto lo dijo con una sonrisa. Himeko se preguntó en qué sentido lo "puso a dormir".

Luka ya había "dormido" al menos cinco guardias cuando notaron un auto llegar. Se escondieron nuevamente. Vieron bajar del auto a Chikane. Himeko no daba crédito. Al fin la volva a ver. Su corazón latía con una inmensa fuerza, tanta que ella temía que se saliera de su pecho. Notó que tenía el ceño fruncido, demasiado, y que llevaba una espada en sus manos. Luka notó lo mismo. Una vez la perdieron de vista Luka continuo inmovilizando a los guardias y muy pronto todos yacían en el suelo.

Se acercaron con sigilo a la tienda de campaña y oyeron el grito de la peliazul. – Como que traidor. – Dijo en un susurro y muy sorprendida Himeko, pero al escuchar el resto de la conversación ninguna de las dos salía su asombro. La ira de Luka subió a niveles estratosféricos cuando Souma dijo que sería de Miku al acabar la guerra.

Luka decidió que era momento de entrar, al hacerlo se le congeló la sangre cuando observó en el suelo a Miku inconsciente y amordazada. Apretó con mucha fuerza la empuñadura de su espada. No pensó en más nada y corrió hacia ella.

Himeko no salía de su asombro al ver a la ojiazul en el suelo tomo su espada y la desenvainó para evitar lo que hubiese sido la muerte segura de Chikane.

Souma ya llevaba su espada a mitad de camino cuando sitió que esta era tirada lejos y luego un fuerte golpe en su rostro. Cayó al suelo, al levantar la vista vio a Himeko con una espada en la mano y una mirada que lo decía todo.

Él se levantó rápidamente del suelo y corrió hacia donde había caído su espada tomándola y poniéndose en posición.

– Qué cobarde. ¡Crees que soy cómo tú! – Dijo Himeko. Al tiempo que ayudaba a levantarse del suelo a Chikane. – Estás bien. – Ella solo asintió. – Nunca creí que el idiota podría ganarte en algo. – Chikane solo la observó con algo de asombro y luego enojo.

Luka al notar lo que estaba pasando soltó las ataduras de Miku y la acomodo, caminó hacia las dos chicas, sacó su espada y se colocó en pose de lucha.

– Bueno ¿Quién quiere morir primero? – Comentó Souma, de forma arrogante. Él tenía muy claro que solo había algo en lo que su hermana nunca le había ganado, en la lucha con espadas. Pero ahora sería distinto. Luka había entrado en juego y ella era más que diestra con esa arma. Además de Himeko, no sabía que tal era la rubia pero tres contra uno es mucho.

– Hime, ve al lado de Miku. – Comentó Luka muy seriamente, ella no sabía que pretendía Souma, por lo que quería a alguien al lado de la inconsciente peliacua. Himeko hizo lo indicado, no era momento para discusiones.

Al terminar de hablar la pelirosa, Souma se abalanzó sobre ella mientras tomó de sorpresa a Chikane dándole una patada en el estómago. Dejando la lucha de uno a uno por unos instantes. Pero Luka lo esquivo con maestría, casi que con elegancia. Se dio la vuelta y le regresó el golpe, que él pudo detener a última hora. Ella no era como Chikane, atacaba y se defendía.

Ellos continuaron la lucha, al principio era un juego de dar y recibir, pero ahora Souma solo se defendía, mantenían la lucha en círculos. Luka se veía sumamente enojada, pero luchaba con una impresionante calma y no desespero como él hace unos instantes con su hermana.

Tras algunas estocadas Chikane recuperó el aire y se unió a la pelea. Souma mantenía la distancia. Atacaba a la peliazul mientras se defendía de los ataques de Luka. En eso nota la mirada desesperada de Himeko quien estaba sentada en el suelo junto con Miku.

Él atacó de forma tal que cambió su posición y quedó de espaldas a la rubia. Pateo como pudo a Luka y atinó a darle un puño en la cara a Chikane. Corrió hacia Himeko y la tomó por el cabello levantándola del suelo. Pero ella tomó su espada y se soltó como pudo.

Comenzó a luchar contra la rubia pero ella hace mucho tiempo ni entrenaba por lo que tras algunos ataques él logro lanzar lejos la espada de Himeko y la tomo de forma tal que su espada estaba a unos milímetros de su cuello.

– Quietas. – Les dijo a las dos ojiazules al ver que se habían recuperado. – A menos que quieran que esta tierna rubia muera. Y no será de una forma agradable para ella. – Himeko apretaba los dientes de la rabia. Por distraerse y perder su espada. Luka y Chikane solo lo observaban en silencio. Esperando su próximo ataque. – ¿Qué harán chicas?

– ¡Suéltala ya! – Grito Luka.

Souma reía fuertemente – ¿Eso es lo único que puedes hacer? ¿Gritar?

– De acuerdo. – Dijo Chikane muy calmada. – Me rindo. – Tiró su espada al suelo.

– ¿¡Qué haces Chikane!? – Gritó muy asombrada Luka. – ¿Te rendirás así no más?

– Sí, al parecer no podemos hacer nada. – Dijo excesivamente calmada. Luka no comprendía su comportamiento. Sin embargo, pensó que quizás tenía un plan por lo que también tiró su espada.

– Ja que fácil te rindes hermana. Pero no debes creerme. – En ese instante intentó enterrar su espada en el estómago de Himeko, que al darse cuenta y por el cambio de posición del chico logró esquivarlo, golpenadolo en la nariz, aunque alcanzó a herirla en uno de sus brazos.

Souma era consciente de que no podría ganarle a las tres chicas por lo que salió corriendo de la tienda. Las dos ojiazules tomaron sus espadas al tiempo y fueron tras de él.

– ¿Qué demonios pensabas cuando tiraste tú arma? – Le preguntó Luka.

– Que él haría exactamente eso. – Luka se sorprendió un poco. Pero se dio cuenta que al fin y al cabo eran hermanos y se conocían muy bien.

– ¡Pudo haberla matado!

– Tú y yo sabemos que Himeko no es una damisela en peligro. – Dijo al tiempo que veían a Souma dirigirse al auto.

Souma corría con todas sus fuerzas. Al salir de la tienda se sorprendió al ver a todos sus soldados inconscientes en el suelo. Corrió hacía el auto de Chikane, pensando que lo más probable es que haya dejado las llaves dentro debido a la ira que cargaba en su momento.

Luka logró alcanzarlo y se abalanzó sobre él, haciendo que en el acto ambos cayeran al suelo. Él intentó librarse de su captora pero Chikane llegó a impedirlo.

Souma permanecía en el suelo, la bota de Luka en su pecho y dos espada amenazaba su cuello – Tú no morirás hoy. – Comentó la pelirosa.

– ¿Qué piensas dejarme libre? – Dijo con ironía.

– No, pagaras por tus crímenes, pero en una cárcel. Si te mato aquí y ahora nadie creerá que en verdad tú eras el culpable. Además así será más divertido, quiero ver que harán contigo allí. – Sonrió al ver la mirada de pánico del moreno.

Entre Chikane y Luka ataron a Souma de pies y manos, Himeko salió a su encuentro. Sin embargo, Luka fue corriendo donde estaba Miku desmayada, dejándolas solas. Chikane por su parte se acercó a Himeko para intentar curarla. Rasgó parte de su camisa e improvisó una venda. Himeko solo la observaba sin intercambiar palabras, la ojiazul pensaba que quizás estaba enojada por haberse rendido tan fácil.

– Chikane creo que lo mejor es que llames a unos cuantos guardias, les ordenes que las cuiden, y que vigilen a Souma y tú y yo vayamos al campo de batalla a detener esta locura.

– Me parece buena idea Himeko. – Le hablaba sin mirarla, mientras terminaba de colocar la tela en su brazo. – El problema es que no sé dónde están los demás guardias, ustedes inmovilizaron a los pocos que habían aquí.

– ¿Qué hacemos entonces? – Comentó Himeko.

– Yo iré al campo y tú te quedaras aquí. – Dijo la Himemiya

– No, tenemos que llegar las dos. – Respondió muy segura la rubia

– ¿Que propones entonces?

Luka regresó donde estaban ellas con Miku en sus brazos y acomodó la dentro del auto. Había escuchado la conversación y observaba todo el lugar. Hasta que hiso un gesto mostrando claramente que había tenido una idea – Tú llegaste en auto, ¿no?

– Sí ¿por qué?

– Llevamos allí a las chicas, a Souma lo metemos en el maletero y bajamos en este hasta al campo de batalla, una vez detenemos la lucha.

– ¿Cómo que en el maletero? – Dijo él. Su orgullo había sido pisoteado demasiado ese día.

– Sí, en el maletero, ni pienses que te voy a dejar cerca de Miku o de Hime. – Dijo con firmeza Luka. – ¿Entonces?

– Pero, como bajaremos la colina es muy empinada. – Respondió Chikane.

Luka hizo un gesto dándole la razón. – Bueno yo cuidaré de Miku mientras ustedes bajan y regresan, a Souma lo meteremos en el maletero así no escapará.

– Será hacerlo como tú dices. – Respondió Chikane.

– ¿Y mí opinión qué? – Decía enojado Souma. De repente siente que lo levantan entre las dos chicas. – Suéltenme, en serio. – Sus gritos fueron ahogados cuando Luka cerró la cajuela y reía.

– Eso es lo menos malo que te pasará. – Le decía la pelirosa.

Y de esa forma las dos princesas llegaron al lugar de la pelea, tratando de detenerla, al principio no les hicieron mucho caso, pero lograron dar con todos los comandantes. La verdad no dio explicaciones, en el camino habían acordado que era mejor decir que se había llegado a un acuerdo para evitar problemas y que todos trataran de matar a Souma. Mejor era explicarles todo primero a los monarcas del reino Kurusugawa y Himemiya.

Aunque no todos estaban conformes con el término de la batalla, los Kagamine insistían en luchar con los Masuda y viceversa. Sus comandantes se miraban fijamente, sabiendo que no sería la última vez que estarían en batalla.

Himeko ordenó a uno de sus soldados que le informaran al rey que se dirigiera al palacio Himemiya. A su vez ellas hablaron con todos los comandantes allí presentes solicitándoles que fuesen al castillo Himemiya junto con sus reyes o príncipes para hablar allí sobre lo ocurrido. La reunión se daría en dos días.

Las dos regresaron al campamento Himemiya, donde encontraron a Luka observando a una inconsciente Miku. Chikane tomó el puesto del conductor y se dirigieron al castillo Himemiya para aclarar todo, con Souma aún en el maletero. En el camino Himeko no supo que hablar con Chikane, no estaba enojada, solo un poco confundida con los hechos y las acciones de Souma. Cuando ya estaban llegando Miku despertó un poco confundida. Le explicaron lo que había sucedido.

Una vez dentro de las murallas del castillo, en la entrada del palacio Chikane y Luka sacaron del maletero a Souma y ordenaron encerrarlo en los calabozos.

El rey llegó hasta ellas no comprendía que hacían ellas cuatro juntas, y más el estado de su hijo, pero, Chikane le dijo que le explicaría todo cuando el rey Kurusugawa llegara. Él accedió no muy convencido y les ordenó que se dieran una ducha y que sanaran sus heridas.

Ese día en la noche se encontraban en el salón de reuniones del castillo Himemiya todos los implicados. El rey Kurusugawa y el Himemiya, Chikane, Himeko, Luka, Miku e incluso Souma. Chikane ordenó que todo soldado y consejero saliera de la habitación.

– Padre, rey Kurusugawa – Comenzó la ojiazul. – Les explicaré que sucedió. Souma lo planeo todo. Infiltró a hombres en las filas Kurusugawa así logró hacerse con la espada de la comandante Megurine y a través de una carta donde citaba a nuestra madre hizo que ella fuera hasta el reino Kurusugawa donde el comandante Tsubasa realizó el trabajo por él, de esta forma más otras manipulaciones de los hechos de su parte logró que cayéramos en guerra.

El silencio reinó en la sala. Él rey Himemiya no salía de su asombro. Se levantó de su silla y se dirigió hacia su hijo, lo miró con gran decepción, para luego darle un golpe en el rostro. Este solo se quejó pero no dijo nada.

– Tú ya no eres mi hijo. Pasarás lo que te queda de vida en un calabozo sin contacto con otras personas o algún tipo de comodidad.

– Deberíamos colgarlo. – Comentó el rey Kurusugawa. – Hace miles de años que nadie es condenado a la horca.

– Eso no sería suficiente castigo. – Comentó el Himemiya. Ellos se quedaron viendo por un instante. – Espero puedas perdonar nuestro acto de guerra.

– Claro. Solo espero que no se te dé otra vez por retarnos.

– Eso no era todo lo que quería decir. – Dijo Chikane con una mirada que mostraba decisión. – No me importa lo que ustedes digan, me casaré con Himeko. – Todos quedaron asombrados ante la noticia. – A menos que ella no quiera. – Le dijo mirándola a los ojos. Volvió a dirigir su mirada a su padre – No me importa ser desterrada de este reino y perder todos mis derechos como heredera.

– Que forma de pedir matrimonio. – Dijo Luka en voz alta para luego acercarse al oído de Miku y susurrarle – Por cierto yo también quiero casarme contigo Miku – La peliacua solo balbuceaba. – Veo que es muy normal que te pongas así cuando alguien se te declara. Tomaré eso como un sí. – Dijo muy bajo solo para que ella la escuchara al tiempo que le regalaba una sonrisa burlona.

Himeko estaba asombrada, pero feliz al tiempo. – Claro que me casaré contigo Chikane. Padre. Digo igual, no me importa ya no ser más la princesa Kurusugawa si eso conlleva a que no pueda estar con ella.

Todos esperaban expectantes la decisión de los monarcas. – De acuerdo. – El rey Himemiya fue el primero en hablar. – Además, es una buena forma de acabar esta eterna rivalidad que tenemos desde hace siglos. – Los reyes al verse en esta situación no tuvieron más que aceptar.

– Bien hija, si eso es lo que quieres. – Dijo el rey Kurusugawa.

Ellas no cabían de la emoción. Chikane corrió hacia Himeko, la levantó y le dio un beso frente a todos y le dijo lo que no pudo expresar anteriormente. – Te amo Himeko.

– Yo también te amo. – Le respondió la rubia de la misma forma con una gran sonrisa en su rostro.

Luka y Miku también estaban muy felices.

– Solo hay algo que me preocupa – Dijo el gobernante del reino Himemiya, todos colocaron su atención en él – ¿Cómo van a darnos dos herederos?

– Aunque para este caso necesitamos tres. – Apuntó el rey Kurusugawa.

Himeko se sonrojo intensamente mientras balbuceaba palabras sin sentido, pero Chikane respondió – He leído de algo llamado Democracia, quizás se pueda colocar en práctica.

– Quizás. – Respondió el rey Himemiya. – Quizás.

En eso el rey Kurusugawa parece recordar algo y se dirige a la rubia – Hija a todas estas no era que nunca te ibas a casar con un Himemiya?

Todos voltearon a ver inmediatamente Himeko que no atino a decir nada… Luka reía sin parar, Miku la miraba extrañamente y Chikane la observaba con una expresión en su rostro que solo le causaba miedo…sabía que tendría problemas.

**Bueno ahora sí espero les haya gustado ^^**


	21. Epilogo

**Hola! ****GMMG y Jako me alegro que les haya gustado ^^ Había hecho este epilogo y pues espero les guste. GMMG jejeje a decir verdad me gustan los finales abiertos y que el lector imagine lo que quiera XD**

**Epilogo**

Habían pasado tres años desde que la guerra entre todos los reinos había estallado, estaban en la inauguración de los juegos de los reinos número quinientos setenta y dos, estos se celebraban en el reino Kagamine.

En una de las gradas de aquella cancha se encontraba sentada la princesa Kurusugawa, al lado de ella la comandante Megurine. Observaban atentamente la final de tenis femenino.

– Insisto tu princesa es aburrida. – Comentó de la nada la pelirosa. – Tanto que incluso siempre juega con los mismos jugadores las finales.

– No digas eso Chikane es muy divertida, además, recuerda gobierna un reino y es princesa de otro.

– No comprendo como el pueblo Oogami después de todo quiso que ella siguiera reinando.

– Es muy buena en su trabajo y lo sabes. – Chikane pareció distraerse por un momento y la princesa Masuda logró anotar un punto. – ¡Vamos tu puedes Chikane! – Gritó de repente Himeko sorprendiendo a todos.

– Vaya ya se te hizo costumbre gritar en medio de las finales de tenis.

– Ja ja ja – Reía sin gracia la rubia.

– Creí que no te volvería a ver en fase fangirl.

– Cállate, además, ya superé eso hace mucho tiempo.

– Se nota. – Dijo sarcásticamente Luka.

Miku volteo sorprendida también, notó como su esposa se burlaba de la rubia, no tenía que oír lo que estaban hablando para saber que eso era lo que pasaba. Ella ayudaba a Chikane en el campo. A pesar de que ya no era su dama de compañía, aún le seguían siendo grandes amigas y le agradaba ayudarla.

Chikane sonrió ante el grito de su esposa y como siempre se recuperó a última hora y logró ganar, llevándose así su novena medalla de oro y quizás sería la última, ya no tenía tiempo de practicar tres deportes. La princesa Masuda la miraba recelosamente con los ojos entornados, aquella peliazul le había ganado nuevamente.

Chikane se le acercó y le dio la mano – Buen juego.

– Igualmente.

Recibieron sus respectivas medallas de la mano de la ahora reina Megpoid. – No importa que no hayas gano Lily, igual eres mi linda princesa. – Le dijo al oído Gumi a la rubia, después del matrimonio entre las princesas Himemiya y Kurusugawa, otros nobles decidieron hacer lo mismo y dejar sus relaciones en el anonimato, entre ellos se encontraban la rubia y la peliverde.

Para celebrar el triunfo de la peliazul no había un mejor sitio que un puesto de pizza en medio de la calle.

– Esta pizza está deliciosa, pero sería mucho más si tuviera puerros. – Comentó Miku.

– Y atún. – Completó Luka.

– ¿Ya van a comenzar ustedes dos? – Comentaba la ojiazul. – Creí que ya habían superado esa obsesión por la comida.

– A decir verdad no sabe tan mal la combinación. – Dijo la rubia.

– ¿Y por qué no pidieron esa entonces? – Preguntó Chikane.

– Es que ese sería un pedido especial y Luka es tan tacaña que sueña que se toma un café y se despierta para no pagarlo. – Bromeaba la rubia, aunque su amiga no fuera así.

– ¡Oye eso no es así Himeko! – Dijo un poco exaltada la mencionada, mientras que las otras tres chicas reían. – Es porque pedimos la favorita de Chikane.

– Como diga Comandante Megurine la tacaña Luka.

– Creo que extrañaba tus nombres a decir verdad. – Y todas rieron por el comentario.

Y eso era porque ya no se veían tanto. Chikane ahora era quien gobernaba el reino Oogami luego de que se sometiera a votación quien sería el siguiente gobernante y resultara con un contundente apoyo de parte de los pobladores de ese reino. Al tiempo cumplía las funciones de la princesa del Himemiya. Por esto Himeko viajaba constantemente entre tres reinos y aunque fuera agotador para ella lo valía, nada se igualaba a despertar al lado de su ojiazul.

Por su lado Miku se quedó con Luka en el reino Kurusugawa, de vez en cuando veía a sus amigas en los eventos de algún reino, o cuando viajaba junto con Luka especialmente a visitarlas. Durante ese tiempo ella había tomado muchas clases de canto y demás necesarios para convertirse en cantante, luego de que Luka la había alentado a cumplir sus sueños. Ya era muy diestra con el piano y componía infinidad de canciones, casi todas dedicadas a su pelirosa, según su tutor ya no le faltaba mucho para lanzarse al estrellato.

Luego de esa celebración entre amigas llegó el viernes y como en todos los juegos de los reinos esa noche habría fiesta en el palacio Kagamine.

En el evento se encontraron como siempre con muchas personas, Luka a lo lejos vio a Gakupo entrar con una chica peliroja. Se alegró de que al fin haya encontrado a alguien especial. Después de algunos saludos de cordialidad, ella caminaba de la mano de su esposa hacia la pista de baile, cuando se cruzaron con otras dos personas. – Buenas noches comandante Megurine, Miku. – Dijo muy amablemente Kaito. – Les presento a mi prometida, Sakine Meiko.

Ellas se sorprendieron, no esperaban esa noticia, pero se alegraron sinceramente. – Mucho gusto. – Dijo amablemente Luka. – Y los felicito. – Luego de la presentación y algunas formalidades ellas continuaron hacia la pista de baile, a una le encantaba bailar con la otra, les recordaba la primera vez que hablaron.

De repente fueron interrumpidas por una mano en el hombro derecho de Luka, al observar dieron con unos morados ojos. – Esta fiesta es medio aburrida. ¿No les parece?

Luka observaba a Himeko quien tenía esa sonrisa de cuando planea algo. Pasó su vista a Chikane quien se veía algo divertida e impaciente. Finalmente observó a Miku y notó que le brillaban los ojos de la emoción. Suspiró. – Creo que no tengo de otra. ¿Verdad?


End file.
